The Boy From Cirrina
by ARandomInterloper
Summary: The tale of an out-of-place Octoling's life while finally getting to go to Inkopolis.
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised in LII: The Beginning, Octim is getting his own side-story. I might do these backstory-related side stories for other characters. If this one turns out well, then I may do more like this.**

 **The Boy From Cirrina**

Chapter 1

 **Cirrina Countryside…**

I threw another stone. It skipped along the water. I threw another one. Wow, new record for me.

"Hey, weird kid!" A voice behind me called out.

I quickly turned around. It was a green-haired squid girl.

"I wanted a chance to catch you when you weren't by your mom." She said. "So, why do you wear those weird goggles all the time?"

"Uh…um…" What do I do?! "Uuuuuh…"

"Uh, um, uuuuh," She mocked me. "Geez, can you even talk, or did your crazy mom forget to teach you how to speak?"

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" I shouted.

"Oh, you can talk." She sighed in relief. "So can you answer my question, or what?"

Someone make this stop…

"P-please…" I spoke. "Go away…"

"Why so shy?" She asked. "I'm just trying to talk."

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers…" I said.

"Strangers?" She tilted her head. "I see you from a distance almost every day. No one in town should be a stranger to you."

I crouched down and covered my head.

"Please go away…" I begged her.

"Come on." She put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not gonna-"

"Hey!" Mom was coming. "Get out of here! Leave my baby boy alone!"

The squid girl immediately ran away.

"Are you okay, Timmy?!" Mom asked. "Did she hurt you?!"

"No." I answered.

"What did I say about going off on your own?" She asked.

"Sorry mom…" I apologized.

"It's okay." She urged me to follow. "Come on, my little Octim. I have Dumbo Gumbo ready."

"Thanks…" I said. "…Mom…do you think I can ever take my goggles off?"

"No, not in front of anyone else!" She reminded me. "They can't know what you are!"

"Right…" I nodded.

 **An hour later…**

I was lying on the floor watching the television. It was apparently a more low-tech television than what most other people have, but it had color. It worked fine A game of Rainmaker was on.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever play ink battles?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She became uneasy. "What if a stray shot knocks your goggles off?" Or what if you got splatted or fell in some water and the equipment or respawn didn't work?"

"Well…I…I want to do something fun in the future…" I told her. "Well, maybe I could get into music or something."

"What kind of music?" She asked, intrigued.

"Well, I saw this duo on the TV, a rapper and a DJ, and they made some really great sounding songs." I explained. "Maybe I could be a DJ."

"M-maybe not a DJ…" She told me.

"Oh…okay…" I sighed and turned back to the television.

"Octim," She laid down next to me. "I don't like seeing you down, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, mom." I told her. "I just…I'm a little tired of just…being here and not doing anything."

She took a second to think.

"Okay, how about we go do something soon then?" She asked. "Like fishing or hiking."

"Maybe." I guess. "It sounds interesting."

It really didn't, but it seemed to make her happy. She kissed the side of my head before going in the other room.

 **The Next Day…**

I grabbed the money and the list from Gramps.

"Mom," I called out. "I'm going to the market."

"Be careful, sweetie." She said. "And don't stray too far."

"I won't." I assured her.

After a few minutes, I was about halfway there when I heard something…

"Woooooohooooooooo!" I heard someone cheering.

I looked up to see a yellow flash right before getting hit.

"Oooow…" I was on the ground.

Wait, my goggles! I quickly found them on the ground and put them on. I turned around to find another squid rubbing her head.

"Man, I really could'a stuck the landing better." The yellow-haired squid with red eyes said before turning to me.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"I-it's fine." I said. "Why were you flying through the air?"

"Because I'm a full-fledged Inkling now!" She cheered. "I can switch forms! My face and hair are different colors!"

"Uh…neat…" I said.

"Hey, you're crazy lady's kid, aren't ya?" She asked.

"Please don't call her that…" I pleaded.

"Sorry." She said. "So what's your name?"

"O-Octim." I told her.

"Well, nice to officially meet'cha!" She grabbed my hand and shook it. "Call me Sarah!"

"Uh…Okay…" I said. "Well, I gotta go now…"

I continued my walk. I noticed she was following close behind me. I turned around to see what was up.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I'm not." She said. "My home's this way. After that total wipeout, I'm not in the mood to try another Superjump."

"O-okay…" I turned to keep walking. "…So, uh…what are you going to do now…that you have your full form?"

"My parents bought me a train ticket to Inkopolis." She told me. "I leave in two days."

"You're going to Inkopolis?" I was surprised to hear.

"Yeah!" She told me. "Anybody who's anybody goes to Inkopolis at least once in their lives. You don't know?"

"I-I don't get out much…" I told her. "It wasn't until last month that I was allowed to go to the market by myself."

"Wow…you're mom's really protective, isn't she?" She guessed right.

"Yeah…" I confirmed.

"Well, I hope you get to go sometime." She sounded sincere. "I'm sure you'd have a great time."

Yeah, it sounds nice, but I doubt my mom would let me.

Eventually she waved goodbye at a fork in the road and I soon got to the market. I always get a few funny looks from people who no doubt know my mom. I got the things we needed and started back. All the while I was there I kept hearing squids talking excitedly to each other about going to Inkopolis soon.

Great…at least some of the squid kids here were good for a short conversation, but now they're all leaving…

 **Three Days later…**

I should've talked to her earlier, but I was too nervous…Today. Today is the day I ask.

"M-Mom?" I got her attention.

"Yes?" She turned from a book she was reading.

"I-I've been thinking…" I gotta get this out. "Can…can we go to Inkopolis?"

"Why?" She looked at me, confused. "Why would you ever want to go there?"

"Everyone else is going." I told her. "A-and I heard it's really great there."

"I don't think you're ready for the big city." She said.

"What am I ready for?" I asked. "I'm thirteen and you only started letting me go to the market a month ago."

"I just…I'm afraid something bad could happen." She told me. "I mean…"

We then heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it. It was Gramps. The old squid let himself in.

"Hello there, I came to check in on ya." He let himself in. "How've ya been?"

"Gramps!" I ran over to him. "We've been doing fine."

"Hello, Gerald." Mom greeted him.

"Well, it's good to see you both." He said. "So what've you been up to?"

"I want to go to Inkopolis!" I told him.

"Tim!" Mom clearly didn't want him to hear that.

"So ya wanna go to the big city, hm?" He sat at the table. "So ya gonna let him, Amphia?"

"Of course not!" She stated. "It's way too risky."

"Oh, come on." He rolled his eyes. "Yer only young once."

"But what if the other Inklings find out he's an Octoling?" She asked.

"I've been there myself last week!" He said. "I've seen quite a few Octolings there. It seems most Inklings can't tell the difference. Maybe he can make some Octo friends…"

"I don't know…" She was unsure.

"Amphia, you can't coop him up here forever." He told her. "Lad doesn't have any friends, no father in his life, and you barely let him be on his own. He needs other people in his life. He can't live in isolation. It ain't healthy!"

She took a minute to think about it.

"Come on, mom…" I took my goggles off and gave her 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Oooooh, why do you give me that face?" She whined. "…Fine…but we'll need to establish some ground rules."

"Yes!" I jumped with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's note: New story follower! Thanks EnderKitty68 for your interest in the story and I hope my work continues to entertain you.**

 **The Next Day…**

Yes! I get to go to Inkopolis! I wonder what I'll do first?

Gramps and Mom came in my room to talk.

"So?" I asked. "What's the plan?"

"I'll let you go under these conditions." Mom said. "Condition 1: You need to find someone to stay with and make some money."

"Can't Gramps pay?" I tilted my head.

"Boy, I already spend half of my retirement money making sure you live here." Gramps said. "I can't afford to pay yer rent."

Uh…okay…" That means I'll be interacting with people a lot…

"Condition 2." ?Mom listed. "Your goggles stay on."

"But Gramps said there are other Octolings in Inkopolis." I was confused.

"It's complicated…" Mom said. "You're…different…"

"How?" I asked.

"I…I can't explain…just promise." She said. "If people saw what you are…I'm not sure how they'll feel about you."

"…Okay…" I agreed. "Any more conditions?"

"Condition 3," She listed. "Ink Battling is off-limits. I'm too afraid of what could happen."

"…Fine…" I reluctantly agreed. "Any more?"

"One more." She sat on my bed next to me. "Promise you'll call often. I'll miss you so much."

"I will." I promised.

"Oh, another thing." She said. "I'm going to do some interviews to get a job in Inkopolis."

"Really?" I was surprised. "Why?"

"We've been living off of Gerald for years and, to be honest, I'm tired of having to rely on the old squid for support." She stated. "It's time I start making my own money and what better place than where I'm not known as 'Crazy Lady'."

"I wondered when you'd get back on yer feet and I'm glad yer starting now." Gramps commented.

"I'll miss you, Gramps." I hugged him.

"Oh, shucks. I'll visit." He assured me. "Besides, I've got grandchildren living in the city now. I should check on them too."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"These are them." He showed me his phone. "I took pictures of when they got their full forms."

I saw the pictures. One was Sarah from the other day and the other was someone who kind of looked like her.

"They're names are Sarah and Otis." He told me. "I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

So he's Sarah's grandpa. So if I call him Gramps, and I'm sure Sarah does too, does that make us step-cousins? No…it doesn't.

"So…who do I find to stay with?" I asked.

"Check in-town, bucko." Gramps old me. "Lots of squiddos are looking for roommates. Rent's cheaper that way. It helps since a lot of them tend to overspend their first day."

"Okay, I will!" I started to walk out the room.

"Just be careful, sweetie!" Mom waved goodbye.

After a short while, I was in town. Now, where to find some potential roommates? Where do young squids hang out? I kept walking around until I found some squids around my age around the river. I decided to hide in the bushes behind them and listen to their conversation from a distance. Make sure they're going to the same place.

"You going too?" A blue-haired boy asked.

"Yeah!" The orange girl said. "I can't wait to finally Turf it up with my sis!"

"Need an apartment though…" He said. "With so many coming, I doubt we'd have an easy time finding one…"

"We can split rent." She suggested.

"Hey, you peeping on my friends?!" A voice from behind me shouted. It was a familiar green-haired squid girl. She knocked me over, causing me to fall right in front of the other two squids.

"Ow…" I scrapped my hand.

"Were you spying on us?!" The Orange girl shot up and glared at me.

"I…I…" Come on, Octim. Say the words.

"Hey, isn't that crazy lady's kid?" The boy asked. "Figured he'd be a creep."

"N-no…I, uh…" Just spit it out!

"What?" Green girl demanded an answer demanded an answer. "What do you want?"

"Y-you're going to Inkopolis, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" The boy wanted an answer.

"Can…can I come with you?" I finally got it out.

"…You?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "You wanna go to Inkopolis?"

"Y-yeah!" I said. "Mom said I could…I just need someone to stay with."

"And you want to stay with us I assume?" The Orange girl guessed.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." I said.

"Why should we?" The boy asked. "Your mom threw a rock at my aunt once for walking a few feet too close to your house."

"I-I'm sorry if she did that." I apologized. "She's…very protective…and she's been through a lot in the past that I don't even know about….Can I still come? Please? You won't even notice I'm there."

"I don't know…" The boy said. "What's in it for us?"

"I just said you won't even notice I'm there!" I told him. "I'm just…I just…I want to go to Inkopolis. I've rarely ever left the house and I just want to experience something more than just…being stuck here."

"Well, that's very inspiring." He admitted. "Still doesn't answer what's in it for us though…"

"W-what do you want?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Well, for one, apologize for your mom." The orange girl said. "She's been mean to everyone."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Second, help pay rent." The green girl said. "We won't accept freeloaders."

"I will." I assured her.

"And third, if we need help with something, help us with it." The boy said. "Kay?"

"A-alright." I agreed.

"Well, other than that, as long as you don't bother us too much, we should be good." The boy said. "I'm Ben."

"I'm Lisa." The orange-haired girl said.

"And I'm Andrea." The green-haired girl said. "And your name is?"

"Octim." I said.

"Octim?" Ben tilted his head. "What kind of name is that?"

"My mom said I was named after my dad." I told him. "So I guess that makes me Octim Jr..."

"Well, if that's all settled, our train leaves in two days at 5, so you better have a ticket." Ben told me.

"Oh, okay!" I shot up. "I'll go tell my mom and I'll meet you at the station!"

"Kay." Ben shrugged.

I ran back home to tell mom the news. While she was still a little nervous about this, she was glad I found some people to stay with. She called Gramps to ask him to buy some tickets while we packed some things I may need.

 **Two Days Later…**

I made sure I had all the things my mom packed me and we made to the station early. Soon enough, the other squids showed up there. They were pretty uneasy around my mom and kept staring as she was talking to me. Eventually, the train arrived and they stepped on.

"Good luck, Sweetie." Mom kissed me on the cheek. "Stay safe."

"I will, mom." I promised.

I stepped on the train and we waved each other goodbye before the doors closed and the train started to leave. I sat down when she was no longer in sight.

"Wow." Andrea looked surprised. "I've never seen her acting pleasant before…"

"She's always really nice to me." I told him.

"Probably because you're her kid." Lisa said. "She's pretty hostile towards everyone else."

"Right…" I acknowledged. "Well, maybe things will get better now that I'm going to Inkopolis and she's getting a job there."

"Well, whatever happens will happen." Ben shrugged.

I looked out the window to watch the scenery as the train moved; eagerly awaiting for when we arrive in Inkopolis.

 **"Did it Hurt?"**

 _ **"Did what hurt?"**_

 **"Getting...that?"**

 _ **"Oh, this? Well, yeah, but it's mandatory."**_

 **"You're going to get funny looks from your recruits now."**

 _ **"Heh, yeah. They'll be surprised, that's for sure."**_

 **"A lot's gonna happen in the future..."**

 _ **"Great things, my dear. Great things."**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Inkopolis Station…**

Woah…everything is huge here. Everything looks so interesting I don't know where to look next. Even my new roommates were amazed by all the sights.

"So what first?" I asked.

"Well, since you aren't doing ink battles, you're going to check in at Bream Pond Apartments." Ben told me. "Then meet us at Deca Tower so we can get our room keys."

"Okay." I guess that's fair.

"Here's our share for the room." Ben handed three envelopes to me. "Don't lose it."

They then gave me their bags and told me to call for a lift to Bream Pond. Lisa told me which service to call and in a few minutes, the car arrived and the driver helped me with the bags.

"So, where are you going?" The Jellyfish driver asked.

"Bream Pond Apartments." I told him.

"Alright…" He was typing it into a GPS. "Buckle up."

I buckled up and we were off.

I've never ridden in a car before, but I'm pretty sure red means stop.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, sir?" I asked to be sure.

"Of course!" He turned his head towards me. "I've done this more times than I can count."

"Sh-shouldn't you be facing the road?" I was getting concerned.

"Pssshh, I can do this with my eyes closed." He boasted. "Watch."

I braced for the worst as the car started zigzagging all over the place. Other cars were frequently swerving out of the way and he almost hit someone at least five times. After about ten minutes of sheer terror, we somehow arrived at our destination still alive.

"I'll just help you with your bags and be off." He told me before stretching his arms out to take the bags and me out of the car and on the sidewalk. "That'll be Ten coins."

"Ten coins?" I was surprised. "That's cheap…"

"Siphono's Cheap Taxi Service." He said. "Our motto is 'You get what you paid for'."

I gave him the coins and he sped off. As I took the bags in I could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. I'm never using that taxi service again.

"Hello there." A fish at the desk said. "How may I help you?"

"Um…I'm here for an apartment." I told him. "For four people."

"Oooookay…" She looked at her computer. "Room 106. Rent?"

"Y-yes!" I handed her the envelopes as well as my share.

She counted the money and handed me the keys.

"Thanks." I grabbed the bags and headed to the apartment.

I opened the door.

Wow, this is as big as my house. Maybe we just live in a small house though…anyway; I'll leave the bags in the middle of the room. We'll sort out packing later. Now to head to Deca Tower…

Pretty hard to miss considering the giant Zapfish around it. I was getting somewhat close when I was stopped by an Inkling with a mustache. He seemed to have some authority.

"Excuse me, but do you have a Battling ID?" He asked me.

"Battling ID?" I tilted my head. "Why would I need that?"

"If you want to be fresh enough to be seen around Deca Tower, you need to have a Battling ID." He told me.

"B-but I don't plan on battling." I told him.

"Don't plan on battling?" He seemed confused. "Kid, I don't know who raised you, but Inklings your age love battling."

But I'm not an Inkling. Wait…he doesn't know that…

"Do I really need one?" I asked.

"If you want to buy anything at the Square, yes." He informed me.

"W-well, how do I get one?" I needed to know.

"Oh, it's the easiest thing in the world." He assured me. "Just go through a course, pop some balloons, and use the Launchpad to Inkopolis Square. You literally can't fail."

"Alright." I agreed. "So where do I go?"

He then showed me the way to the obstacle course. Some Jellies took my picture, printed out the license which had cool digital letters on it that could change, and then sent me in.

"What do I do with the gear after I'm done?" I turned to ask.

"Keep it!" The squid told me. "Your first set is free!"

Well that's nice. I hope this doesn't cause mom to think I've been battling. She'd flip out.

The squid was right. It was just going through and popping balloons. After using the Launchpad, I landed in Inkopolis Square. Wow. It was so cool…er-fresh…So fresh!

I then headed to Deca Tower to find my roommates. They must've headed in already since they weren't here. I realized I had no way to call them either. I'm not battling, so I can't just go in there. Maybe I can ask someone else for help…

I then saw a two fuzzy, plush, and cuddly-looking creatures walking towards the tower. Oh, those must be Judd and Li'l Judd.

"Excuse me," I got their attention. "Can you help me with something?"

"Meow (What is it)?" Judd asked.

"Do you know if Ben, Andrea, and Lisa are in there?" I asked. "Ben has blue hair, Lisa has orange hair, and Andrea has green hair. I need to give them their room keys."

"Meow (If I see them, I'll let them know)." He told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Meow (You're welcome).He said. "Meow (Now to find out who won this match)."

I decided to wait there for them. Ink Battles only last a few minutes, right? It shouldn't take them too long. That is if they're even battling. They most likely are though since I heard the clothes and weapon stores here only serve cephalopods that are level 4 or higher. Since I don't plan on battling, I probably won't be buying stuff here.

 **Later…**

They sure are taking a while, aren't they? Are they even in there?

Maybe they went to that Grizzco place over there. I'll check it out.

I walked inside to find a bear statue with an antennae on it.

"Hey, kid. How'd ya like to help shape the future of Inkopolis?" The statue asked. "Welcome to Grizzco. I'm Mr. Grizz. Here at Grizzco, we-"

"Um, sorry, but I just want to ask you if you've seen my roommates here." I told him. "They're names are Ben, Andrea, and Lisa."

"Hmmmm…nope." Mr Grizz told me. "Don't have those names on my list. How 'bout a job though?"

"Maybe later." I said. "I'm just trying to get things settled before I do anything."

"Suit yourself, kid." He said. "Come back later if ya change your mind."

I walked back to Deca Tower. Still no one there. Guess I'll wait some more…

 **Even Later**

Now I'm starting to get hungry. Come to think about it, I haven't eaten since I left…which was late yesterday. There's a food truck over there. I'll get something from over there.

I walked over to the food truck to find a large prawn.

"What's Kraken?" He asked.

"How much for a meal?" I asked.

"You'll need a meal ticket, squiddo." He told me.

"How do I get one?" I asked.

"Well, I have a deal with Grizzco where they give them as bonuses." He explained. "I also give a free meal and drink ticket a day to advertisers."

"Advertisers?" I asked.

"Wear this all the time and check in with me once a day." He pulled out a shirt with his logo on it. "1,000 coins."

"I don't have that much." I said.

"It should only take a couple battles to make that much." He pointed to the tower.

"My mom doesn't want me to battle." I told him. "I'm also supposed to wait here for some people."

"Ah geez…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Squiddo. Can't just give stuff away for free. Did that once, people found out and wanted in, and I almost couldn't pay for the van."

"Okay then…" I walked back to the tower.

I kept waiting…Where are they…?

 **Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks TDPIvy for your interest in this story and I hope it continues to entertain you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: New Follower means new chapter, and I hope Sir Fart and all my other readers like this one!**

Chapter 4

 **Hours later…**

Hunger is definitely an issue at this point. I'm trying my best to ignore it though…I decided to walk around some more to get my mind off of it. I turned to find…Two pop stars. It was the ones I saw on TV. The short rapper and the tall DJ. Huh, now that I got a better look at her, I noticed she is also an Octoling.

She then noticed me and waved. The other one looked over, narrowing her eyes, right before striking a pose. I waved back.

Oooooowww….my stomach…not too much movement…I feel lightheaded…maybe I should sit down…

I passed out…

"Hello?" I heard someone shaking me awake. "Are you okay?"

I woke up to find a squid wearing shades crouching over me.

"Uuuhhh…" My stomach still ached. "Food…"

"Here, have these." He handed me a meal and drink ticket.

"Th-thank you!" I took it and hurried over to the Crust Bucket.

I got a large meal with a drink and sat at one of the tables. The mysterious squid sat at the table next to me, but I only noticed him after a few minutes of digging in.

"Interesting goggles you have…" He remarked.

"Y-yeah, I'm supposed to keep them on." I told him.

"Really? Why?" He seemed intrigued.

"I…can't say…" I said.

"That's interesting..." He remarked.

"Why?" I wondered.

"No reason…so, what happened, anyway?" He asked. "Why were you starving on the ground?"

"I-I was waiting for people and they still haven't shown up and I have no meal tickets." I explained.

"They just kept you waiting?" He tilted his head. "That's unfortunate…"

"Well, I guess I'll wait some more afterwards…" I said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Just a random person who saw someone in need." He got up. "Maybe I'll see you again…"

He then turned to leave. Not sure who that guy is or what his deal is…

Well, back to waiting…actually…I'll just buy some food elsewhere with the money I do have and wait for them back at the apartment.

I did exactly that and watched TV on the couch eating a pizza for a while. Eventually it started getting dark. I even called my mom to tell her I made it to Inkopolis and was hanging out in the apartment. I decided to leave out the parts with the Jellyfish driver and passing out from starvation.

After a while, I heard knocking on the door. I opened it to find Ben and the others looking a bit annoyed.

"Hey, uh, weren't you supposed to meet us at Deca Tower?" He asked. "Where were you?"

"I decided to wait for you here." I told him.

"Do you know how long we were waiting?!" Lisa shouted.

"I waited for you guys for hours!" I defended myself. "Where were you?"

"We saw a movie, went to a restaurant, and then went straight to Ink Battles." Andrea said.

"I passed out starving while I was there." I told her. "How long did you expect me to wait?"

"Sorry, we must've missed you." Andrea apologized. "Must've been while you were passed out."

She said that waaay too casually for my liking…

"Anyway," Ben wanted to change the subject. "Now that we are in one place again, we can all get our keys now."

"Your keys are on the table." I pointed them out.

"Alright, now what's the bed situation like?" Andrea asked.

"Two bedrooms with bunk beds." I let them know. "I figured we'd figure that out when we were all back here."

"Good choice." Lisa admitted. "Alright, Benny. That means we can share a room."

"Umm…well…" Ben was blushing.

"And risk crazy lady's kid perving on me?" Andrea asked. "No. Ben shares with him."

"I wouldn't 'perv on you,' whatever that means." I assured her. "And please don't call my mom that…"

"Whatever…" Ben said. "Come on, let's all get settled."

We took our bags to our respective rooms. Ben called top bunk while I got the bottom bunk.

I soon brushed my beak and went to bed. The others stayed up later and weren't exactly quiet, but I was able to sleep anyway.

…

…

" **Are you sure this will work?"**

" _ **It has to. Our energy problem is starting to become an issue and I believe we can convince them to help. I mean, we were friends with the squids once, right? Perhaps that fact will convince them to be sympathetic."**_

" **And he's just letting us all go on this crazy mission?"**

" _ **He's…not perfect I'll admit, but I do believe that, in his hearts, he does want what's best for his people…even if he doesn't always show it. The fact that he's giving us a chance is a good sign"**_

" **To be honest…you're probably the only person he'd listen to."**

" _ **And that's why it's working."**_

" **I'm just not sure…I mean, what if something goes wrong?"**

" _ **Amphia, I'd never let anything happen to you."**_

" **Me? What about you? You're much more important than I am."**

" _ **If it came down to me or you, I'd pick you."**_

" **Please don't do that to me…"**

"… _ **Amphia…"**_

" **You know it'd do more good if you saved yourself rather than me."**

" _ **But you're too important to me."**_

" **I'm just saying it'd be for the best."**

" _ **You mean a lot to me and I can prove it."**_

" **Just stop…"**

" _ **Amphia…"**_

" **Hey, let go. What are you doing?"**

" _ **Showing you how much you mean to me."**_

" **Hey, what're you…hahaha…hey, stop, ahaha…that tickles…ow! Hey, what'd you just…Oh, now you've asked for it…get over here you sneaky little devilfish!"**

"Ha…" I woke up. I noticed a tear in my eye.

I looked around. No one else was there…

"Oh…" I sighed. "Just dreaming about him again..."

I wiped the tear away.

Please be careful my little Octim…I couldn't handle losing you too…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: New Follower! I hope blueblade0007 and all my other followers and readers like this new chapter.**

Chapter 5

 **The Next Morning…**

I opened my eyes. Ben was still asleep. I got ready for the day. I noticed the girls were still asleep too.

We didn't have any breakfast yet, so I decided to check some nearby places. The café at the square had sweet rolls. They were good.

Alright, now how to make some money around here? I'm not allowed to do ink battles. Grizzco was offering a job.

I walked over to Grizzco.

"Hey, you're back!" Mr. Grizz recognized me.

"Yeah, I need a job." I told him.

"Well, ya've come to the right place!" He said. "Wait, are you level 4 yet?"

"No…why?" I asked.

"Sorry, can't take ya." He told me. "Too new. Can't have liabilities in my business. Come back when you're level 4."

"Aaaaww…darn it…" I groaned as I left.

Well, now what? I can't become level 4 unless I do Ink Battles, which I'm not allowed to do…maybe one of the other businesses can give me a job.

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"No shopkeeper will even talk to me until I'm level 4." I lamented. "I mean, what gives?"

"Sorry to hear that, squiddo." Crusty Sean felt sorry for me. "Well, you just gotta level up."

"My mom doesn't want me to do Ink Battles." I told him.

"Your mom must have some real issues then." He wasn't entirely wrong, but still.

"I have to think of something though…" I said.

"…Well…I could use someone helping me with the fryers I guess…" He suggested. "I mean, it won't be as much as Ink Battles, but it'll be something."

"Really?" I looked at him. "Thanks, Sean!"

"Eh, no problem!" He assured me. "Grab an apron and I'll show you the ropes."

"Sure thing!" I quickly got inside the truck and put on an apron he gave me.

"I'll need to buy gloves meant for hands before I let you handle the food, so for now you'll just watch how I fry and clean what needs cleaning." He told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

It was a slow day and he let me leave after 3 hours. He said he'd start paying me when he figured out a schedule for me and I start helping him with the fryers.

Well, I have a job now…

Now what?

…I'll just walk around the city.

 **One Hour Later…**

It was pretty interesting so far. I can see the amusement park in the distance, but I think I'll wait until I have more money.

Oh, a park. That'll be fun…right?

Well, the pathway was a good walk. Some people were walking their seaslugs and I got to pet a few of them. There was a nice little stone bridge where I could see some fish down below.

After about 20 minutes, I decided to head of the park. Guess I can…wait...I could try to learn how to play music. But where?

I decided to check the Square to see if I could find someone who knew where I could start. Judd seems wise. Maybe he knows.

I walked over and noticed Lisa and Ben next to Grizzco.

"Hey guys." I walked over. "Huh, where's Andrea?"

"We aren't connected by the hip." Ben told me. "She's playing Clam Blitz while we're gonna check out Grizzco."

"You wanna join?" Lisa asked.

"Can't." I told her. "I'm not level 4."

"Huh…sucks." Ben said. "Well, later…you coming, Lisa?"

"Just a second." She told him. "So if you aren't going to do Ink Battles, what are you going to do here?"

"Well, I thought I'd get into music." I told her.

"Well, find some band guys and ask them how to start." She suggested. "That's what I'd do."

"That might work…" I admitted. "But where would I find some bands?"

"No idea." She shrugged. "Oh, Benny's getting impatient. Bye Timmy."

"Right…" Well, I guess I'll start looking ar-"Oof!"

"Woah!" A surprised voice said.

I accidentally bumped into someone.

"S-sorry!" I apologized.

"It's fine…" She held her umbrella in a way that obscured her face. "You seem distracted."

"Yeah, I want to be a musician, but I don't know how to start." I explained.

"Why don't you try a music shop?" She suggested. "I mean, a lot of them are run by musicians."

"That could work…" I agreed.

"What kind of music are you looking to get into, anyway?" She seemed curious.

"Well, I saw Off the Hook on the TV and thought maybe I could try being a DJ." I told her.

"Hm…" She seemed intrigued.

"Wait, are you in the music business?" I wondered.

"I-in a way…" She said. "You could say that."

"…Do you know a DJ with some time to spare who can teach me?" I asked.

"…Nope!" She seemed to have to think about that. "Well, I shouldn't be keeping you from wherever you're going, so I'll just let you go now."

She sank down a manhole she was standing over. That was weird, but helpful.

Now to find some music shops….

 **Zander's Beats…**

"Sorry kid." The Octoling clerk said. "While this shop was founded by a famous musician, he's been dead for years."

"Darn." I groaned. "Well, do you know anyone who can teach me to be a DJ?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "Also, while some Octolings become DJs, some others have mixed feelings towards DJs."

"Why?" I asked.

"…Do…do you not know?" She seemed confused.

"I grew up in Cirrina Countryside." I told her. "I wouldn't really know."

"Cirrina, wha…?" She seemed more confused. "How?"

"Mom doesn't like to talk about it." I said. "Well, I'll try elsewhere. Bye, uh…Clair."

As I left I noticed she only looked more confused.

Maybe I should turn in for the day and try some shops tomorrow…

I went back to the apartment. I found Andrea had already come back as well.

"Hey." I waved.

"Oh, hey." She was unpacking bags.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked.

"I bought some groceries." She replied. "We can't eat out all the time."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Need some help unpacking?"

"Nah, I've got this." She told me.

"Okay." I walked over to the TV and flipped it on.

I watched a couple Ink Battles while she packed the food away.

"…So are Ben and Lisa a couple or something?" I asked. "They always hang out together."

"Was it not obvious?" She sat down on the couch and decided to flip channels.

"Well, it kinds was, but I just wanted confirmation." I shrugged.

"Y'know, this is the most I've heard you talk…ever." She said. "Then again, last time I tried your crazy mom chased me away."

"Please don't call her crazy." I practically begged at this point. "She just has some issues."

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters the fact that I don't have dad in the home." I replied.

"What happened?" She sat up.

"All I know is he died before I was born." I told her. "She never really talked about it. Only that I look a lot like him."

"Can't really tell when you're wearing those goggles." She remarked. "Why do you wear those, anyway?"

"M-my mom doesn't want anyone seeing my eyes." I explained. "She says people won't like me if I do."

"…Let me see." She leaned forward, reaching for my goggles.

"N-no!" I brushed her hand to the side. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"I'm indifferent to you." She leaned forward to reach again. "Seeing those won't change that. Now let me see."

"I'm not showing you my eyes!" I pushed her back.

She thought for a second, then looked at me and grinned.

"Would you do it for a kiss?" She leaned forward.

"W-what?!" I leaned back.

"Come on." She leaned closer. "It's a fair exchange, right?"

I leaned back, unsure of what to do while she kept leaning closer.

"I…I'm not sure…" I said. "I mean, I've never kissed anyone but my mom. And that was only on the cheek."

"Tim, you ever get a girlfriend, don't say that." She sighed. "Now would you like to go through with the exchange? Eyes for a kiss…"

Her face got eerily close to mine. As much as I didn't want to do this exchange, I wasn't exactly fighting it. Her hand was about to move my goggles when someone started unlocking the door. Andrea immediately got off of me and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey Andrea." Ben said as he and Lisa walked in. "You watching TV with Goggles boy?"

"Flipping channels." She told him. "You guys are home early."

"Got tired of fighting Salmon." He said. "What's with you, kid?"

I looked at Andrea, who gave me a "Don't tell them" face.

"N-nothing…" I said.

Great...this will end well...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Nighttime…**

Ugh…no matter how hard I try, I can't get to sleep. I was just lying down, trying to fall asleep when I heard the door creak open. Andrea was sneaking in the room. Good thing about the goggles is they hide when my eyes are open.

Andrea then crept over to me and squatted down next to my bed, looking me right in the face. She carefully leaned over and slowly reached for my goggles. She let out a quiet yelp when I grabbed her hand.

"Seriously?!" I silently shouted to not wake Ben. "Are you that nosy?!"

"Keep it down!" She shushed me.

I got up and pulled her into the living room.

"What is your deal?!" I needed an answer.

"What's my deal?" She raised an eyebrow. "What's your deal?! Why are you so scared of your eyes?!"

"My mom said-"

"Who cares?!" She rolled her eyes. "Do you always do what your mom says?!"

"Yes!" I told her.

"Well, why don't you live a little?" She leaned forward, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you're not trying to do that exchange thing, are you?" I backed away a bit.

"No…" She said. "Unless you want to…"

"Please stop." I said. "I-I want my first one to be special."

"I can make it special…" She put her arms around my neck. "A simple 'yes' is all you need."

"Uuuuhh…" I wasn't sure.

"So you got a thing for Tim?" Another voice asked. It was Lisa. "Oh, I'm gonna tell Ben."

"No!" Andrea pushed her back into their room while pulling me in.

"Geez Andrea," Lisa rolled her eyes. "If you wanted some space, you should've just said so."

"I don't have a thing for him." Andrea crossed her arms. "I'm just trying to get him to take off his goggles."

"Easy solution." Lisa said. "Hold him down!"

"Wha-?" I could barely react when Andrea grabbed my arms. I started struggling.

"I'll get those silly things off." Lisa started reaching for my goggles.

"Noooo!"I started kicking.

"Hey, careful!" Lisa shouted.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Be quiet!" Andrea told me.

"What's going on?!" We heard Ben's voice. He came in shortly after, expecting an answer.

"He was peeping on us!" Lisa lied.

"No I wasn't!" I told him. "Andrea keeps trying to take my goggles!"

"I don't care what happened!" He pulled me out. "You guys woke me up with your noise!"

"Sorry, Benny!" Lisa said.

"No taking his goggles in the middle of the night," He then turned to me. "And no perving on the girls!"

"I wasn't-"

"Zip it!" He shouted. "Now everyone just go to sleep!"

"Yes, Ben!" We all said in unison.

I hurried back to bed. Ben came in shortly after, locking the door behind him. I'm not sure how, but I managed to get to sleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

I woke up earlier than the others as usual, got ready for the day, ate breakfast, and left. I figured it'd be for the best. I can't risk Andrea trying to swipe my goggles again, Lisa helping her, and while Ben technically helped me last night, I don't wanna risk getting on his bad side.

I spent half of the day helping Crusty Sean out and learning how to work the fryers. By the end of it, I got a decent amount of money out of it. I also learned what commission pay is.

Now to search more music stores…right after I give another call to mom.

 **5 minutes later…**

"Hello?" Mom said.

"Hey, it's me!" I let her know.

"Timmy, I'm so glad you called." She remarked. "How's the city so far?"

"Well, I got a job." I told her.

"Really? Where?" She was curious.

"At a food truck called the Crust Bucket in Inkopolis Square." I told her. "It's a little cramped, but my boss is surprisingly good for conversation."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She said. "I'm also looking for jobs in the city, but I'm not having as much luck so far. Not many people are calling back."

"I'm sure you'll find one." I assured her. "I mean, I did and you're the best, so you'll find one in no time!"

"Oh, you're so sweet!" She complimented. "So did you buy anything nice from the stores?"

"No." I lamented. "Most places around the Square won't serve me until I'm level 4 in Ink Battles."

"Oh…" She seemed concerned. "Well, don't worry. It'll be alright. So how're your roommates?"

I probably shouldn't mention Andrea reaching for my goggles…

"They're okay I guess." I answered. "They mostly do their own thing."

"…Make any friends yet?" She asked.

"No…" I groaned. "I was mostly trying to get everyone situated and find a job."

"Well…I'm sure you'll find some." She assured me. "I mean, you're sweet, caring, funny, handsome,-"

"Mom…" I rolled my eyes.

"Right, right…" She said. "Well, I hope you have fun, dearie."

"I'm sure I will, mom." I told her.

"Love you!" She told me.

"Love you too!" I replied.

We then both hung up.

Now to find a music shop or something…

"It's you again." A familiar voice said. "Have a nice conversation?"

I turned to find that friendly shades-wearing squid from the other day.

"Oh, hey." I greeted him.

We started walking down the sidewalk.

"You aren't starving again, are you?" He asked.

"No." I answered. "In fact, I got a job at the Crust Bucket. I get a free lunch there."

"Interesting." He remarked. "Did you find those people you were waiting for?"

"Yeah." I replied. "They're…a bit much, but nothing I can't handle."

"Much how?" He seemed curious.

"Well, Ben seems like someone whose bad side I don't want to be on and Andrea kept reaching for my goggles." I explained. "Lisa helped her."

"You really are afraid of people seeing them, aren't you?" He asked.

"My mom says if people saw them…they wouldn't like me…" I told him.

"…Fascinating…" He remarked. "I understand your concerns."

"You do?" I looked at him.

"More than you know." He urged me to follow him.

He led me down some alleyways. I started getting some bad vibes. Soon, we stopped and he turned around.

"See, I've had to hide what I am for a long time." He started explaining. "My appearance just…set people off…my secret is like yours."

He pointed to his shades.

"I know exactly how to help, if you'll let me." He offered.

"O-Okay…" So he's like me.

He sat me down in a chair as he went to get something out of a trunk behind me. He then walked in front of me and took off his shades. His eyes looked like Octoling eyes and I just noticed his beak was somewhat weirdly shaped. He was some kind of hybrid.

"See, at first I believed it was because people just didn't understand…" He explained. "But after years and years…I realized I was lying to myself…"

I was starting to get some red flags here…

"I realized they were right…" His tone was starting to creep me out. "People like us shouldn't exist. We're abominations. I've spent the past few decades of my life making sure something like us never happens again. I thought my work was over, but when coming back to this city, I realized it was just getting started."

"I-I don't think I'm an abomination." I told him.

"It's okay…" He brushed my hair. "I thought that at first too. They all thought that at first…here…let me ease your suffering…"

I immediately pushed him back when I realized he was holding a knife.

"Let me help you!" He rushed me.

I had to hold him back, one hand keeping his knife-wielding hand back.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Help!"

"I'm trying!" He shouted.

"Help!" I screamed.

He then stopped, put the knife away, and held me tightly while pulling me around a corner and covering my mouth.

"Hello?" We heard a voice calling out. "We heard screaming, is someone there?"

"As much as I want to help you, my boy, I can't risk getting caught here…" He whispered. "You'll have to suffer a bit longer then…"

I kept trying to shout through his hand.

"You tell anyone…" He pulled my face closer to his. "I'll come after your mother too…"

I immediately went quiet at that.

"Good…" He said. "Now I'll let you go now and we'll part ways for now…"

He then released me and quickly slipped away. I had no idea where he went. I immediately started running in the opposite direction. I kept running and running. Eventually, I tripped and started rolling down the inclined ramp of a nearby canal. I finally stopped rolling when I actually bumped into someone, knocking the person down.

"Ow…" That hurt.

"Hey"

"Aaah!" I panicked.

"Woah there." The person I knocked over tried calming me down. "You okay, little man? What happened?"

"I-uh…uh…" I wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey, deep breathes." He told me.

I tried deep breathes, but ended up hyperventilating.

"Alright, how about this…" The spiky-haired squid pulled out a guitar and started playing some soft notes.

The music was nice. I actually started to breathe slower and calm down. I then looked up at him.

"You okay, little man?" He asked again.

"N-no…er…I don't know…" I couldn't tell him. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm George." He held his hand out. "Now let me help you up."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **10 Minutes Later…**

George played his guitar more and that actually managed to cheer me up. I nearly forgot about my near-death experience.

"So what's up?" George asked me. "Why were you rolling down the canal? You seemed terrified."

"I…don't wanna talk about it." I couldn't talk about it.

"You new here?" He guessed right.

"Yeah," I replied. "A lot's happening, I guess."

"Well, my notes seem to cheer you up." He pointed out. "Must mean I'm doing something right."

"Something right?" I looked at him. "You're amazing!"

"Hehe." He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, my sisters and I do practice here a lot. Sound's great here."

"I'd like to hear you guys sometime." I told him.

"Well, we practice here pretty often, so you'll find us here a lot." He told me. "By how you swayed, I'm guessing you're looking to get into the music scene as well?"

"Yeah!" I replied. "I wanna be a DJ!"

"DJ, huh?" He seemed intrigued. "Well, I don't personally know any, but I do know of some around here."

"Really?" My eyes widened. "Do you think any of them can teach me?"

"Not sure." He replied. "A lot of them are just getting their start or are big already. Marina's too big, I saw this one group get a 10-year-old to join their group, and Ikkan from Squid Squad's been hanging out with a beatsmith too. Well, I wouldn't say hang out since they avoid each other at all costs…"

"So no one to help me out…" I lamented.

"Hey, it's never easy getting your start." He told me. "But once you get going, you get going. Things just start happening."

"Wow…thanks for the words of wisdom." I said.

"Eh, I'm just spitballin' phrases to see what sticks." He said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Octim." I'm just now telling him. "Tim for short."

"Well, I like you already, little man." He remarked. "Come watch us practice any time. You can be our first fan."

"Yeah!" I got excited. "So where are your sisters anyway?"

"Carol's still trying to find us a gig and Sheryl brought a guy back to the apartment." He groaned at the last part. "So yeah, I think I'm gonna hang here for a while."

"So what are they like?" I wondered.

"Carol's the drummer who handles the business stuff." He told me. "Sheryl's our bassist and she's…how old are you?"

"13." I told him.

"A party girl." He said. "We'll just leave it at that."

"Oooookay…" I wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"But they're both really energetic and pretty sweet." He assured me. "You'd love 'em"

He then got a text.

"Oh, Carol's coming back to the apartment." He informed me. "That means we can go back now. You can meet them."

"Cool!" I started walking with him, starting another chat along the way.

After about 10 minutes, we got back to his apartment. We saw a squid girl with her hair tied up standing next to a door while it was just now being opened for her.

"Seriously, Sheryl?" The squid girl said.

"Hey, don't hate." A squid girl with long hair on one side and a loose-fitting shirt said.

"You know other people live here, right?" George asked, getting both of their attention.

"And you're free to come in and go as you please." She told them. "Don't shame me."

"We have a guest." George told her as we got to the door.

They both looked over to see me.

"Aaawww, he's adorable." Sheryl's comment made me blush a bit. "Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet." George told her.

"Well, I still wanna pinch his cheeks." She said, kneeling down to get a better look at me.

"I-I can see your shoulder." I blurted out.

"Oh," She pulled her sleeve up. "Well, make yourself at home. I'll go change."

"She's unbelievable…" The other squid girl mumbled as we entered the apartment.

"So you're Carol, right?" I guessed.

"Oh, yeah." She shook my hand. "I see you've met George."

"Yeah, he's pretty good with his guitar." I told her.

"He is." She agreed. "I'm also a pretty decent Drummer myself."

"And I'm an experienced Bassist!" Sheryl shouted from her room.

"Yeah, you're experienced alright." Carol said as she sat down on the couch.

"Carol!" George covered my ears. "We have a little man here. Let him keep his innocence."

"I'll try." Carol assured him and then looked to me. "But I make no promises for my twin sister."

"Hey now," She just came out wearing jeans and a hoodie. "I can control myself around kids."

"I'm 13." I told her.

"Oh, cool!" She said. "So I can be PG-13."

"Aaaanyway." George wanted to change the subject. "This is Octim, Tim for short, and he liked my music and wanted to meet you guys too. We may have a new fan."

"Wow, we haven't had a fan since that stage dive incident." Sheryl said.

"Stage dive incident?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were in a music competition last year and George took a stage dive, but no one caught him and he broke his nose and guitar." Carol explained. "One of the judges rushed him to the infirmary. We lost that competition."

"Yeah, that was embarrassing." George sighed.

"Buuuuut," Sheryl grinned. "That judge that rushed him to the infirmary was Marie from the Squid Sisters, so he got some alone-time with a star!"

"Sheryl, please." George groaned. "For the last time, nothing happened."

"Oh come on." Sheryl crossed her arms. "I refuse to believe you didn't at least ask for her number."

"I didn't." He said.

"Then you missed your chance." Sheryl sighed. "You got a chance to confess to your idol and you missed it."

"Sheryl, be realistic." George told her. "Like I could land a huge celebrity like Marie."

"You never know unless you try." Sheryl stated.

"Aaanyway, maybe we should acknowledge Tim." He said. "You guys know any DJs who can teach him?"

"I don't." Carol replied. "What about you Sheryl? Invite any to OUR room?"

"Mmmmmm-nope, no DJs." She said.

"Great…" I sighed. "I'll never be a DJ…"

"We need to cheer him up." Carol said. "Quick, give him the headphones."

They quickly put some headphones on me and pressed 'play.'

There were some pretty good songs on there. It turned my mood right around.

"These yours?" I asked them.

"Yup!" Sheryl grinned.

"Can…can I have a CD?" I asked.

"You can keep the music player." Sheryl told me. "I have another one."

"Thanks!" I gave her a hug.

"Aaaw, hugs are nice." She returned the hug.

"Kid, if you feel down again, come here." Carol said.

"Yeah, my sisters are great at cheering people up." George told me.

"Thanks." I said. "Well, I guess I better get home now."

"Stay safe." George waved me goodbye.

"I'll try!" I waved them goodbye.

Well, they're definitely a bit older than me, but I think I finally have some friends here. I hope I make some more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Two days later…**

Deep Fryer was on the fritz today, so Sean told me to take the rest of the day off. So far it's been okay. I managed to avoid Andrea going for my goggles and I haven't seen that stranger since the other day, but I was still a little on edge. I avoided creepy-looking alleyways, I stayed in areas with plenty of people around, and I usually came back to the apartment before dark.

I made sure to call my mom and tell her things were going okay. I told her I made some friends who were in a band and she was happy for me. I would also go down to the canals and listen to them play. Afterwards I would usually browse music shops, hoping I could find someone to teach me music, but to no avail. I haven't given up though…

 **Snapper Canal…**

"So what's on your mind, little man?" George asked. "You seem a bit uneasy."

"Uh, well, I'm just…" How do I say this? "I think I saw some sketchy people around and I'm a little on edge…"

"Maybe you could try some Ink Battles." He suggested. "Get some combat experience. Heck, there's a tournament coming up. Maybe you could join a team."

"My mom doesn't want me to." I told him. "I mean, I'd like to try, but they televise tournaments and I don't wanna risk that."

"Maybe you can wear a helmet." He suggested. "I've got a Power Mask Mk I that can probably fit you."

"I mean, it could work…" I agreed. "But I don't know…"

"That's okay," He assured me. "Just something to think about."

"Well, I'll get back to my apartment now." I said.

I waved them goodbye and headed back to the apartment. I entered to find Lisa alone on the couch.

"Hey Lisa." I waved. "What's wrong?"

"Benny's taking Ink Battles way too seriously." She said. "I mean, he's spending all day trying to beat this one team and he's barely paying any attention to me. I swear he lets his anger get the best of him."

"That, uh…sucks." I wouldn't really know.

"I mean, I tell him to let it go and watch a movie with me, but then someone taunts him once and he needs to beat them." She complained. "It doesn't help that one of the teams he's trying to beat is all girls. I need to get his mind off of battling."

"Okay…" I felt like possibly should be offering help, but wasn't sure how.

"Wait…" She turned to me. "You wanna help me?"

"How?" I tilted my head.

"We could spend some time together and make Benny jealous!" She told me. "It's genius!"

"Actually that sounds like a very dangerous idea that could end badly for me." I stated.

"Glad you like it!" She completely ignored what I said. "Now he's been grinding for abilities a lot and visiting Murch. We hang out, say, at one of the tables near the Crust Bucket and he'll notice us and get his mind off of battling and back to me!"

"I'm not sure I want to do this…" I told her.

"What do you want in return?" She asked me. "If you help me I'll return the favor, so what do you want?"

I had to think about this.

"Well, I want to be a DJ someday…" I told her.

"Fine, I'll get you one of whatever those disk scratching things are called." She told me.

"Turntables." I told her.

"Alright, deal?" She held her hand out.

"…I guess." I reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" She said. "Now follow me."

She took me down to the Square and we sat at one of the tables. She got on her phone and I put on my headphones. She soon motioned me to listen.

"Alright, now Ben should be coming here soon to eat his dinner." She told me. "Act like we're having a great time together. Oh wait, we should get some food too!"

"Well you won't get it from the Crust Bucket." I told her. "Fryer's on the fritz."

"…You think Benny knows that?" She asked.

"Well, he's coming out of the tower right now." I noticed.

Ben walked over to the Crust Bucket only to find it closed for the day. He then turned around and noticed us. He then walked over.

"Hey, what's up with the Crust Bucket?" He asked us.

"Fryer's on the fritz." I told him. "Sean's getting it fixed."

"Oh." He said. "So Lisa, you're hanging out with Goggles Boy now?"

"Yeah." She said. "He's surprisingly good for conversation."

"That's cool." Ben said. "Now where can I get a bite to eat?"

He immediately left, leaving Lisa speechless. She then dropped her head onto the table with a loud 'thud.'

"Benny…you…dunce." She groaned.

"Well, that didn't work." Another squid came over. He had a dark tan and light blue hair.

"And you are?" I asked.

"One of the squids he's mad at." He smirked. "And you…I don't know you. And I know just about everything about everyone."

"I just moved here." I told him.

"Ah…" He said. "So what're you in the big city for?"

"Well, I'd like to get into music." I told him. "I'd like to become a DJ, but I can't find any to teach me."

"I know a few music places that might have some." He told me. "Wanna see?"

"Okay." I got up. "Oh right, I'm gonna head out with this guy, Lisa."

She didn't raise her head. She just gave me a thumbs up.

"So this isn't a trap to mug or kill me, is it?" I asked to be sure.

"Kid, I stalk, harass, taunt, tease, and creep on people, but murder is where I draw the line." He told me.

"Oh…Okay." I was a little weirded out.

"Nice Octoleet Goggles, by the way." He complimented.

"Oh, uh…thanks." I said. "How'd you know what they're called?"

"Grizzco handed a lot out recently." He told me.

Oh...

"So why help me?" I asked.

"Work's a little slow right now and I know Octolings got a thing for DJs." He told me.

"You know I'm an Octoling?" I was surprised.

"Some people do." He told me. "And let me tell you, finding out who is and isn't, is a big surprise."

"Huh…" Was all I could say.

"I can tell you're the timid type." He noticed.

"A-a bit…" I admitted. "I've gotten a bit better at talking to people, but if someone puts me in an awkward or terrifying situation…"

"Hey, take these." He gave me some cans. "These were banned, but they can get you and/or someone else out of a bad situation."

They were Special cans, but they had pictures of giant squids on them. Wait…

"These are banned…and you just have these on you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I mean, yeah, but people use banned stuff all the time at the Plaza." He told me. "Those battles can get crazy."

"Can I see?" I was actually curious to see.

"Sure." He agreed. "Follow me."

...

 **...**

 _ **"Alright troops, plan's simple. We're to meet on Mount Nantai and set up a small encampment to make communications."**_

 _ **"Will they even talk to us?"**_

 _ **"We hope they will. I'm willing to make offers to convince them if sympathy isn't enough."**_

 **"So if they have no hearts, appeal to greed."**

 _ **"I'm sure they have hearts, Amphia. They can't all be bad."**_

 **"R-right..."**

 _ **"Now ready up troops! We move out tonight!"**_

"No!" I shouted.

No one was there...

"...Every night... Why every night...?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Inkopolis Plaza…**

Wow, this place is a ghost town. Almost no one's here. He wasn't wrong though, these battles are crazy. Some of these squids had nearly unlimited specials, some never ran out of ink, it honestly looked pretty unfair at times, but was interesting to watch. We were actually watching one right now.

"So…what's with the goggles?" He asked.

"My mom has me keep them on." I'm getting tired of explaining this. "To hide my eyes."

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"All right, I won't pry into your personal business." He said. "…yet."

I scooted away from him.

"Wait, won't they show when you're in Octopus form?" He asked.

"Interestingly enough, they actually stay over my eyes when I shift." I told him. "These were my dad's but I don't know why his goggles are so special."

"That's interesting…" He remarked. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Octim." I told him. "Tim for short. And you?"

"Ivan." He replied.

"So when did you move here from the Octarian settlements?" He seemed very curious. "Most Octolings I've met tell me they moved here either two years ago or just recently."

"I actually grew up in Cirrina countryside." I told him.

"Huh, that's very interesting…" He remarked again. "So you wanna head over to the Arcade?"

"Sure!" I followed him out.

The arcade here was pretty cool, on par with The Shoal in fact. This probably had the highest concentration of people outside the arenas, which still wasn't much, but…

"Is that Pearl?!" I saw her playing Squid Jump.

"Oh yeah." Ivan said. "She comes here sometimes for the arcade."

I walked over to her.

"Aw man!" She lost her last life and turned to see me. "Oh, uh…hello."

"Y-you're Pearl from Off the Hook!" I said. "I saw you on TV before coming here! Huh. You actually aren't as short in person."

"That's just because Marina's really tall." She said. "So you're a fan?"

"Yeah!" I got excited. "Your rapping and Marina's scrubbing, I actually wanna be a DJ myself!"

"Wow, Reena's already inspiring others to play music." She remarked. "So watcha got, kid?"

"I…uh…haven't actually started yet." I admitted. "I haven't found anyone who can teach me."

"Geez, sorry kid." She felt my pain. "I'd ask Marina, but our schedules have been busy lately. I don't think she has the time."

"I was afraid you'd say that…" I lamented.

"Hey, it's never easy to start, but you'll find someone to help." She patted me on the back. "I mean, I was in bands for a while, but I only really got big after forming Off the Hook."

"Thanks for the kind words." I said.

"Here, have this too." She signed my shirt. "Now if I die in a drive-by splatting, you can sell that shirt and pay for a DJ teacher guy."

"That's very thoughtful in an extremely morbid way." I told her.

"No problem!" She then looked at her phone. "Oh splat! I gotta go! It's almost time for the next stage rotation!"

She then ran out the door and Superjumped out of here.

"Wow…I just met Pearl." I was in awe.

"Hey, play your cards right and you may meet the other half of the group." Ivan told me.

I hope I do…well, back to the Square.

 **Later…**

I walked back with Ivan. Can't risk being alone in this city…afterwards I walked back to the apartment, Lisa was waiting on the couch.

"There you are!" She was expecting me. "I have another plan!"

I facepalmed.

"What is it now?" I groaned.

"We'll go to the movies and I'll text Benny that I'm going with you!" She said.

Fine…" I rolled my eyes, not that she could see.

"Alright, I'm texting him now!" She informed me. "We'll see a totally mushy romance flick. That'll get him! Now come on!"

It only took us a few minutes to get to the theatre.

"Alright…yes!" She pointed at the movie list. "Shellside Story! We're just in time!"

We soon got into the theatre and after a few minutes it started. I don't know whether or not most people were working or turfing, if it must've been out for a while, or a combination of the two, because there was no one else in the theatre. It was…awkward…

 **Later…**

The movie was…interesting. I've never seen a romance movie before…heck, I've never been in a romance before. It felt…weird…but I couldn't stop watching.

"Are…are you crying?" She stared at me.

"The…the guy died and it was so sad…" I whimpered.

"You know it was based off a story where both the lovers died, right?" She raised an eyebrow.

"They did?!" I got more sad.

"Hey, easy." She told me. "It's just a story."

"Right, right…" I moved my goggles slightly to wipe a tear away. I saw her try to take a peek, but to no avail.

The movie ended shortly after and we got up to leave.

"Benny texted me!" She said as we got to the steps.

"What'd he say?" I asked. "Lisa?"

She froze.

I looked at her phone to see Ben texted. "Cool. Enjoy the movie!"

She then collapsed and slowly rolled like a ragdoll down the stairs. I picked up her phone and rushed over.

"You okay?!" I was actually a little worried.

She said nothing and just had a blank facial expression. She just blinked and shook her head.

"Should I leave you alone or…" Wait. "You want me to carry you?"

She shook her head yes, her expression still unchanging.

"Ugh…" I picked her up and carried her as far as the room's entrance before setting her on her feet. "I can't and won't carry you any further."

She was able to stand, but she still said nothing all the way back to the apartment. Andrea was on her phone while Ben was watching TV.

"Oh, hey Lisa." Ben noticed us. "How was the movie?"

She still said nothing, but I could tell she was screaming on the inside. She just walked into her room and shut the door.

"What's with her?" Ben wondered.

We then heard banging sounds against the wall.

"I'll check on her." Andrea got up.

I sat down on the couch to see what was on.

"You know she's trying to make you jealous, right?" I looked at Ben.

"Yeah, I know." He did?! "It's just…we've spent all of our time together since we got to the city. I need a little space."

"Why don't you just tell her?" I asked.

"Because she'd think I was saying I want to break up." He told me. "So I'll make it happen indirectly. I have it all planned out in my mind. Trust me weird kid, it'll work. I'm a genius."

"Great…now I know this'll end badly…" I groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **The Next Day…**

Another day of working a few hours at the Crust Bucket and watching my friends practice, and I set out again to find some artists who can show me the ways of the rhythm. Gotta think of better phrases because that one was cheesy.

"Tim!" A familiar voice called out. I reluctantly turned to find Andrea.

"What now?" I groaned.

"I thought I'd change my strategy." She told me. "I decided I'm gonna spend time with you to make you more comfortable around me. By the end of the day, you'll like me so much you'll take those goofy goggles off willingly!"

"Well, you're off to a bad start." I told her.

"I. Am. Trying." She told me. "Now, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to become a DJ, but can't find anyone to teach me." I explained. "I'm looking around right now."

"If I help you find one, will you take off those stupid goggles?" She asked.

"If we find someone who will teach me, I might consider it." I sort of agreed.

"Good!" She grabbed my hand. "Then off we go!"

We proceeded to browse some music places, but the few DJs we did find were just starting out and didn't know much themselves.

"This is getting us nowhere." Andrea spoke the truth.

"Why's it so hard to find someone?" I wondered.

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong places." She guessed.

"It'd help if you didn't keep reaching for my goggles every few minutes." I groaned.

"Sorry," She sighed. "I have a bit of self-control issues."

At least she's honest.

"Well, thanks anyway." I said. "See you later-"

I stopped at the door when I noticed that murderous stranger across the street. It didn't look like he knew I was here.

"O-on second thought, I'll just stick with you for now." I immediately changed my mind. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay…" She seemed weirded out. "Well, I guess I'll meet Lisa at the mall to help her mind off of the thing with Ben."

That'll end well.

Well, it's better than the alternative...

We went to the mall where Lisa was moping around in the food court.

"Hey Lisa!" Andrea waved.

"Uh…hi." I waved.

Her expression then changed.

"Just the squid I wanted to see!" She got excited.

Should I tell her?

"This ought'a be good." Andrea crossed her arms.

"What half-brained scheme do you have in-mind now?" I rolled my eyes.

"What if I pretend to dump him and not tell him why?" She suggested.

"Well, have fun with that." I shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," She leaned forward. "Dearie."

"Oh boy…" Andrea's eyes widened.

Oh please Cod and Octo no…

"Do you have any plans that don't have a chance of me getting seriously injured?" I asked. "I fear for my life enough as it is."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" I told her.

"Well, anyway," She completely ignored my safety. "If I pretend to dump him and get with someone else, he'll do anything to win me back!"

"Or he'll beat up the guy who stole you from him!" I added.

"Like I said before, help me and I'll buy you a turntable." She said. "And if you don't, I will pin you down and have Andrea remove those precious goggles of yours."

I quickly put a secure hold on said goggles.

"Then we're in agreement." The sea witch said. "I'll text Benny that it's over. Now let's get a bite to eat….together…"

I was right…this will end very badly…

We got to the Square and had Crusty Sean's food. Andrea took a picture of Lisa and I sitting across from each other and sending it to Ben before we returned to the apartment. Andrea went into her and Lisa's room while Ben was sitting on the couch.

"Alright Lisa, this has gone on long enough." Ben told her.

"What do you mean?" Lisa acted innocent.

"This trying to make me jealous' thing." He said. "I seriously doubt you'd dump me for weird kid."

"How do you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you find attractive about…him?" He raised an eyebrow.

I feel like I should be insulted, but at this point I'm done.

"Well…um…oh, he's mysterious!" She came up with.

"Right…" He rolled his eyes. "And what about you, uh…Tim? What do you like about her?"

I looked at Lisa, trying to think of something while she just stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Uh…um…" Gotta think of something. "Her hair's a nice color?"

"…See?!" Lisa turned to Ben. "He likes my hair!"

"Anything else?" Ben asked.

"…She…um…offered to buy me a turntable if I said yes to this." I admitted. "She also threatened to pin me down and have Andrea remove my goggles if I said no."

Ben and Lisa's expressions immediately changed. Ben looked like he was about to bust a gut laughing while Lisa looked like she was about to strangle me.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ben laughed.

"Hey, it was convincing, right?!" Lisa shouted.

"Convincing?!" Ben kept snickering. "I'm more likely to believe you're going out with Andrea than Crazy Lady's kid!"

"Don't call my mom that!" I shouted.

"Oh, like you're gonna do anything." He laughed.

I immediately kicked him in the shin.

"OW!" Ben yelped after the kick. "Geez, take a joke, will ya?"

I just went into the bedroom.

"I thought he was the timid, shy boy type." I could hear Lisa say.

"Maybe he has some of his mom in him after all." Ben remarked. "Inherited her crazy genes."

Jerks...

I just tried to get some sleep at this point.

…

…

" _ **And leave that over there."**_

" _ **Yes Sir!"**_

 _ **...**_

" _ **Now where's…Ah, Amphia! May I sit with you?"**_

" **You? Always."**

" _ **Thanks."**_

" **Wow…The surface is…pretty."**

" _ **It is, isn't it?"**_

" **What's that big band of stars and light called?"**

" _ **The ancient humans called that the Milky Way.**_

" **Weird name, but I like it."**

" _ **Amphia?"**_

" **Yes?"**

" _ **We're alone right now..."**_

" **H-here?!**

" _ **Why not…?"**_

" **Heh, sly as ever, O-"**

…

" **What was that?"**

" _ **That sounded like a Splattershot."**_

…

" _ **Amphia, get down!"**_

" **Squids?! What are they doing here?!"**

" _ **I don't know, just hurry!"**_

" **They couldn't have known we were here!"**

" _ **Maybe it we came here at the wrong time!"**_

" **Can't we stop it?!"**

" _ **I'm thinking!"**_

" **Look out!"**

" _ **This way!"**_

…

…

" **They're getting closer…"**

…

" **What do we do?"**

" _ **Just keep running."**_

" **But-"**

" _ **Run!"**_

" **Ah!"**

" _ **Amphia, I'll protect you!"**_

" **Wait, DON-"**

…

" **No…"**

" **Wake up…"**

" **Wake up!"**

" _ **Freeze, criminal!"**_

" **You…you…why…?"**

" _ **Hand's up!"**_

" **He wanted help…and you murdered him!"**

" _ **What are you-AH, my eye!"**_

 **I told you to save yourself…you stubborn idiot…**

 **I need to get away…**

 **...**

 **Alright...**

… **I'll live…for you…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The next day…**

I keep feeling like I'm being watched…yep…that stranger. He's following me…

I'm around a lot of people so he can't do anything, but I need to stay alert. I know he'll take any chance he can get…

I rushed down a few alleyways before finding myself back in a large crowd.

I think I lost him.

I need to think of something better than-

"Hello." The stranger said.

"Carp, h-how'd you find me?!" I asked, shocked.

"It wasn't hard." He didn't explain. "Now, why continue to struggle? Just accept your fate."

"I-I don't wanna die!" I told him.

"I'm trying to help you." He said.

"You aren't helping me!" I started tearing up. "You tried to kill me, threatened my mom, and claim you're helping me?!"

He sighed.

"I wish you understood." There was clearly no convincing him. "Well, don't worry. I'll free you when I get the chance. You just have to suffer more for now…"

He then disappeared into the crowd.

I need to talk to someone…

 **Snapper Canal…**

I was talking to George while Carol and Sheryl were practicing.

"You know, you've been more timid today, little man." George noticed.

"I-uh…just some sketchy people…" I told him. "I don't know what to do…"

"Learn how to fight in ink battles." He suggested.

"B-but…" I mumbled. "My mom said…"

"That they're dangerous, I know." He knew. "But if you plan to live on your own one day, shouldn't you learn to defend yourself?"

"I…I mean…yeah," I admitted. "But…"

"But nothing." Carol joined in. "You can't be a timid little squid forever. You have to grow up sometime."

"…You know what?" I looked at him. "Maybe I will!"

"Attasquid!" Sheryl cheered.

"Actually, I'm an Octoling." I told them.

"Really?" George said, wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" Sheryl tilted her head.

"No shit?" Carol seemed surprised.

"W-well, yeah." I surprisingly confirmed. "There are actually a lot in Inkopolis now."

"Huh…" George said. "Is that why you hide your eyes?"

"Well, That's actually different…" I said. "I can't show them…"

"It's okay." Sheryl told me. "I have a weird birthmark in a weird place that I don't show off."

"Sure you don't…" Carol glared at her.

"But hey, nice work telling us you're an Octoling." George remarked. "Pretty brave, little man."

"You really don't care?" I tilted my head.

"No." George told me. "You're certainly different, but we liked you before. Learning you have two less limbs doesn't change that."

"Yeah!" Carol said. "I admire your bravery."

"Just for that, I might show you my birthmark!" Sheryl said. "W-when you're older, of course…"

"Um…thanks." I guess. "Now where would I find a team?"

"I think I may actually know a place." George pointed to an ad on the wall advertising spots on a tournament team."

"You think they'll take a beginner like me?" I asked.

"They might." George said. "Only one way to find out."

I nodded and headed off to the Ammo Knights Training Grounds. There were some squids and octos around the store, but hardly anyone in the Training Grounds. Some squid in a suit covered in seaweed marched out excitedly. Maybe her interview went well.

Let's see…Who put this ad out?

…Sarah?

As in from Cirrina? That'll be…interesting I'm sure…

Now they should be around here somewhere. Ah, I see her. An Octoling girl is near her and-

"Did nothing!" I heard the Octoling girl shouting.

What's going on?

"CHOKE YOU TILL YOUR EYES POP OUT"

What?!

I had no idea what was going on. Something about wanting to kill someone while also having a crush on someone? I just squatted down, covered my head, and waited for it to be over.

Soon enough, Another Squid girl with an Octoling girl took the crazy Octoling girl away.

Soon enough, I finally got up. I now felt even more nervous.

"We still need a fourth teammate." I heard Sarah say.

"Is…Is that over?" I asked.

"Yeah." A pale Octoling guy standing next to her said. "Ya skilled?"

"A-a little…" That wasn't very true. "I'm still a little new…"

"Really?" The guy asked. "Well, we're looking for-"

"Wait," Sarah interrupted him. "What's your name?"

"O-Octim…" I answered.

"Timmy?" Sarah's eyes widened. "Your mom let you come here? And you're an Octoling?"

"Umm…yeah…" How'd she know? "A-a friend of mine recommended coming here."

"You're on the team, Tim!" Sarah immediately decided. "We'll help you be the best you can be!"

"Th-thanks…" I shook her hand.

"Wait, how do you know him?" The Octoling guy asked.

"Because he's from Cirrina Countryside." Sarah explained. "Where I'm from."

"Huh?" He seemed very confused.

"Sorry, but-uh…what's your name, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Guyver." He introduced himself. "Sarah's roommate and official boyfriend."

Boyfriend? Didn't she leave a couple weeks ago? That was fast, but I'm glad she found someone. Well, as long as they aren't as frustrating as Ben and Lisa

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"So how did you grow up in Cirrina and not the domes?" Guyver asked.

"M-my mom doesn't like to talk about it." I told him.

"What about your dad?" He wondered.

"He's dead." I replied. "My mom kept his goggles though and I wear them to this day."

"That's…interesting…and I'm sorry to hear that…" Guyver remarked. "Well, training starts Sunday, so we'll give army squid her callback and hang out for a bit. Get to know each other before training, y'know?"

"R-right." I think I made more friends.

…

…

… **Far…**

 **Far enough…I think…**

 **What do I do…?**

 **Shelter.**

 **Need to find shelter.**

…

 **Clearly abandoned. A fixer-upper, but it'll due for now. I won't be here long.**

 **Now to establish communication.**

…

…

 **Alright, got one-way finished. At least I'll be able to hear the other side…**

…

 **What?**

 **Brainwashing on the mass? I thought it was only for deserters...**

 **Hypnoshades? What are-**

 **Octavio, what's going on?! What are you doing?!**

…

 **I can't go back…not when it's like this…**

 **What do I do…?**

…

 **Hungry…more than usual…**

 **Need food…**

...

...

 **Yes…food...**

" _ **Excuse me, are you okay, young miss?"**_

" **G-get away from me!"**

" _ **Woah now, settle down-hey wait, come back!"**_

…

 **Back here for now…**

 **Oooooohhh…**

 **What's wrong with me…?**

" _ **Excuse me…"**_

" **!"**

" **Stay back!"**

" _ **Now, now, youg lady. I'm not gonna hurt you."**_

" **I said stay back!"**

" _ **Young lady, I can tell ya aren't okay. Tell me what's wrong."**_

"…"

" _ **It's okay…just let it out…"**_

" **Why…?"**

" _ **I can't help if you don't tell me what happened…"**_

" **They're…dead…"**

" _ **Who?"**_

" **M-my team…and my…my…"**

…

 _ **It's alright…I'll make sure you're alright."**_

" **Why?"**

" _ **I may have fought in the war, but I hold no ill will towards your kind, Miss Octoling.**_

" **Mrs.…or…I was…"**

" _ **I see…don't worry, It'll be okay…"**_

" **Thanks…I..Ugh…"**

" _ **You okay?!"**_

" **I…I'm starving…more than normal…my…my stomach aches…"**

" _ **Wait, let me…oh my…"**_

" **What?"**

" _ **There's life in you."**_

" **What?!"**

" _ **No mistakin' it. You're with child."**_

" **But…I can't be…It's not…oh no…"**

" _ **It's fine! I'll help you through this!"**_

" **I…I never knew…Oh, Octo…He never knew…and now he's…"**

"… _ **I'll help you take care of your child…I promise…"**_

" **Who…who are you?"**

" _ **Call me Gerald."**_

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, Gerald…" I answered. "I-uh…I just wanted to say thanks…"

"For what?" He wondered.

"…Everything…" I said.

"Heh, don't you do that enough?" He joked.

"It's just…" I said. "All you've done for me…for us…and I haven't always been great to you…or anyone…"

"I know…" He understood. "I don't blame you…After all you've been through, I understand completely."

"But that doesn't mean it was right of me to do that…" I remarked. "I've been awful to everyone."

"Not to little Octim." He reminded me.

"I kept him sheltered…" I reminded him. "I didn't let him make any friends because I was too afraid of what would happen. I chased everyone else off and-"

"How about you and me have a nice talk with the other townspeople?" He suggested.

"That sounds like a bad idea…" I said.

"It's worth a try." He told me. "I mean, if they still hate you, you'll be moving soon anyway."

"O…okay…" I agreed. "I'll give it a try."

"Great!" He sounded excited. "Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to my son and his wife."

"S-sounds good." I remarked.

"And hey, why don't we give a little visit to the youngsters?" He suggested.

"That sounds great." I nodded my head. "When?"

"Well, there's a Tournament comin' up, so it'll be pretty busy in the city for sure, so we'll a bit after that when things cool down. Alright?"

"Alright." Sounds good. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." He replied.

We both then hung up.

Well, I guess I'll be going on an apology tour…pray for your mother, sweetie. I'll need it.

 **Author's note: This story will be released at a slower rate now. I plan it to be happening at around the same time as LII: The Tournament, telling what will happen on Octim's side of the story while the other characters have their own stories happen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: New Follower! I hope REDNICK2002, my other followers, and all my other readers enjoy this new chapter!**

 **From now on, the progress of TBFC will be a little slower because I want to focus on some of the other stories as well and I actually don't have any more chapters premade. So it'll be a bit before the next one's ready, but don't worry. I'll do my best to not leave you all hanging.**

Chapter 12

…

…

" _ **Hello? Someone there?"**_

" **Go away!"**

" _ **I'm just wondering if you'd like to buy-ow!"**_

" **I said go away!"**

" _ **R-right!"**_

…

…

" **I'm sorry, son…You'll have to wear these around other people."**

" _ **Why?"**_

" **Y-you know about Inklings and Octolings. I've told you before."**

" _ **But why, mommy?"**_

" **It's for your safety…"**

" _ **Okay…"**_

" **Hey now, be proud of them. They were your dad's."**

" _ **Where is daddy?"**_

" **He's…he's not around…anymore."**

" _ **Why?"**_

" **I'll tell you when you're older…"**

" _ **Okay, mommy. I'll wear the goggles."**_

" **And don't show your eyes to anyone but me and Gerald, okay?"**

" **Okay, mommy…"**

 _ **...**_

…

" _ **Hey kid, never seen you here. What's your name?"**_

"…"

" _ **Are you lost? Where's your mom?"**_

" _ **Mommy!"**_

…

" **Get away from my son!"**

" _ **I was just trying to help him!"**_

" **I said stay away! Leave us alone!"**

 _ **Alright, geez…crazy bi-"**_

" **Come on, Timmy. Let's go inside."**

" **Octo, I hate those squids…They just take everything away…"**

 **Another perspective…**

It was…an interesting morning. Gerald invited me over to the nearest diner. I saw Gerald at a table with a…surprisingly muscular squid that was well-shaven except for hair on his chin. I guessed it was his son. Gerald saw me and invited me over. His son was surprised to see me and a little nervous.

"Um…hi…" I greeted him.

"Uh…hi…" He turned to Gerald, clearly wondering what to do.

"Son, this is Amphia." Gerald introduced me. "Amphia, this is Stanley. Oh, here. I'll scoot over for ya."

We made our orders shortly after I sat down. Gerald and Stanley got their drinks shortly after.

"Dad, are you sure?" Stan asked. "This is the same lady who beat me with a stick once for talking to her son for two seconds. Didn't hurt much, but still."

"Well, she has somethin' to say." He then turned to me and invited me to speak.

"I…I'm sorry, Stanley." I apologized. "It was wrong of me to do that. I just…it was inexcusable. I just wanted everyone to stay away."

"Let's just say she's had some hard times before comin' here, Stanley." Gerald told him. "She didn't trust anyone. She's lucky I found her tryin' to steal the sandwich I accidentally left on the porch or she probably would've died a while ago."

"Oh, so she's the person you've been spending so much time with." Apparently he didn't know. "I thought you were getting back into the dating game all these years."

Dating game?!

"Oh, heaven's no!" Gerald assured him. "I'm way too old now for that now and besides, I don't think any could live up to my sweethearts of the past."

"Wasn't it just mom though?" Stan asked.

"Er, right…" That sounded suspicious.

"I hope I'm not too old." Stan hoped. "I don't wanna go too long without a sweetheart of my own."

"Wait, I thought you had a wife." I noted. "Gerald told me you did."

"Well, I did…" He replied. "Things started to go downhill and eventually the feelings just stopped. We haven't told the kids yet."

"Sorry to hear that." I really was.

"So what about you?" He was curious. "I noticed you and your son, but where's the father?"

"Dead." I answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I…I don't want to talk about it." I stated. "It's painful."

"Oh, okay…" He decided not press the matter.

"Amphia, I found out what happened." Gerald told me.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"Turns out you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." He continued.

"What do you mean?" I didn't understand.

"One moment…Stanley?" He turned to his son.

"Yes?" Stan replied.

"Amphia and her son are Octolings." Gerald revealed.

"Really?" Stan tilted his head.

"Yup." Gerald replied. "And they were comin' to talk to us, but were at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Please explain." I begged.

"Well, turns out the local authorities around Mount Nantai were huntin' some dangerous criminals. Who were in the area" Gerald explained. "It seems when they saw the armed Octoling soldiers, they assumed you fella's were part of some kinda gang and they had orders to take down any armed combatants."

"I…can't believe it…" I really couldn't. "So it was all bad luck? My husband died due to random chance?"

"Afraid so." Gerald nodded. "And they were buried near the base of the mountain with tombstones naming them by their most notable traits since they were never identified. If ya want to visit his grave, I think I know which one it is."

"They buried him?!" I was shocked to hear. "They couldn't be bothered to cremate him?!"

"Woah now, missy." Gerald wanted me to calm down. "What's the matter? They marked the grave and everything."

"Sorry, it's just…" How do I explain this? "Burial is considered offensive to Octarians. The thought process is we already live underground. We shouldn't be buried further…"

"Oh…" Gerald understood.

"They couldn't have known that." Stan remarked. "We didn't even know that. I don't think they knew the ones killed were even Octarians at the time."

"I…I guess…" I sighed.

"Oh hey!" Gerald wanted to change the subject. "Food's here!"

Stan and Gerald got their meals.

"What about mine?" I asked.

"Yours will be out soon." The waitress told me.

"Oh, okay…." I said as she left. "That's a lie, isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?" Gerald wondered.

"I could tell be the way she looked at me." I answered. "She knows exactly who I am. Why do you think I haven't gotten my lemonade yet?"

They looked at my side of the table, realizing I was right.

"Well, we'll just wait a bit." Gerald remained hopeful. "Maybe it's just taking a while."

We chatted for a little longer and soon they finished their meals. The waitress came back and took their plates away.

"I'll be back with your check soon." She told us as she left.

I rolled my eyes.

Gerald looked concerned while Stan got up and walked to the counter. He told the waitress that she forgot my food while she kept her voice down so I couldn't hear. They seemed to have a short argument before Stan came back.

"Your food and lemonade will be here shortly." He told me.

"Th-thanks." That was nice of him.

A minute later, my lemonade got here. I could see the drink machine, so I know she didn't spit in it.

Another minute later, my food came. I touched it.

"Cold." I said.

"Excuse me." I let Gerald get off of the seat and he made his way over to the counter.

He complained to the staff. A minute later, he came back clearly upset.

"We're leaving!" He told us.

"Without paying?" Stan wondered.

"They don't deserve it!" Gerald stated. "Let's go! I'll whip up some eggs."

We left the diner right after and Gerald made eggs and toast like he said he would.

"Sorry about that." Gerald said as I ate. "I thought they'd act a little professional."

"Well it's their loss." Stan said. "We're regulars there."

"Well, it showed me one thing." I told them. "I'm not going to be easily forgiven."

"Some won't, but maybe others will have an open mind." Gerald hoped. "I mean, so far Stan's had no problem here."

"Still a little uncomfortable," Stan stated. "But I'm willing to give you a chance."

"Well, it's a start." I guess.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Inkopolis…**

I was up and eating breakfast. Lisa and Andrea had gotten up too while Ben was still sleeping.

"So did you and Ben make up?" I decided to break the silence.

"Yeah." Lisa answered. "We had a talk."

"So does that mean I'm getting a turntable?" I wondered.

"You broke the deal by telling Benny that I was bribing you." She said. "You're lucky I'm not pinning you down and having Andrea remove your goggles."

"Wait, we aren't doing that?" Andrea asked.

"While he did break the deal, we honestly couldn't keep up the act." Lisa told her. "I barely know anything about Tim and he barely knows anything about me."

Well, at least she's somewhat reasonable.

"Aaaawww…" Andrea whined. "Now how am I supposed to satisfy my curiosity?"

"You can always tackle him and take them off." Lisa suggested.

"I'm right here eating, you know." I reminded her.

"Right." Lisa nodded. "Tackle him afterwards then."

Maybe not that reasonable…

I left as soon as I could, making sure to avoid them at all costs.

I went through the usual watching my friends play music at the canals before I decided to walk around on my usual musical venture.

At one point, I decided to eat at one of the local restaurants. Nothing fancy, but it had a TV right next to me. That was cool, I guess.

I was enjoying a burger when something on the TV caught my eye. I quickly turned the volume up.

"A couple found dead on the scene as a second double homicide took place yesterday evening." The reporter said. "Still no information regarding the motive, or the perpetrator."

It showed pictures of the victims. One was an Octoling. I knew what the motive was…

It was him…

I need to tell-

" _If you tell anyone…I'll come after your mother too…"_

…

I just sat back down…

After a while, I paid and left. I soon was at the park.

He…he was bluffing, right? There's no way he'd even know who or where my mother was…right?

I went over to a bench.

I…I need to sit down a sec…

…

"Hello there." His voice spoke.

"W-why are you here?" I asked. "Haven't you done enough?!"

"No…" He answered. "Not until it is done…"

"And when will that be?!" I wanted an answer. "How many people will have to die?!"

"Sshh!" He shushed me since people were near. "I only do what I have to."

"You don't have to!" I told him. "Why murder couples?!"

"Because of what they'd make." He told me as if it were common knowledge. "I can't let any like us exist in this world."

"And you tried to kill me!" I said.

"To end your suffering." He replied.

"The only person making me suffer is you!" I silently shouted at him.

"I know you think it's that way…" He sighed. "But you're in denial, now anger. I was like that once…but I soon saw the truth and accepted it. I do what I do so no others like me exist."

"…Then why did you threaten my mother?" I glared at him.

"…To keep you quiet." He told me. "I also need to make sure people won't repeat their mistakes."

"Repeat mistakes?" Wait a minute… "…I'm an Octoling! I'm not like you!"

"And I told myself over and over that I was an Inkling, nothing wrong with me, it's the others who are being cruel." He said. "I was in denial just like you are. I was lying to myself. You're lying to yourself."

"S-stay away from me!" I yelled at him before running off.

He slowly followed me, but I managed to lose him in a crowd of people.

I needed to stay away from him.

I'm not a freak.

I hide my eyes, but my mom said…I-I'm not a freak!

I just need to get my mind off of things…

I decided to go back to Inkopolis Square. I made sure to ask Crusty Sean for time off so I could prepare for the tournament. He was pretty okay with it.

I decided to play some games at the Shoal. I soon noticed a squid girl in a Moist Ghillie Suit…in an arcade. She was playing the flight simulator.

I walked over and saw she was doing pretty well. After a while, she did lose. She made number 7 in the High score list though. She then got up and noticed me.

"State your name and business, soldier!" She seemed standoff-ish.

"Uh…I'm Octim…" I told her. "And I was just watching you play since you were doing well."

"Oh, Octim?" She seemed to have heard the name before. "Hey, you're on my Tournament team!"

"I am?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah!" She pulled out her phone. "With…Sarah and…Guyver, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on their team." I told her. "And you are?"

"Sylvia Humboldt, reporting for duty!" She saluted. "I'm here to do my best to make sure we win!"

"Uh…okay…" She's a bit…much…

"I bring to the table, my Bamboozler!" She told me. "What do you bring, private?"

"Um…a Splattershot Jr." I replied.

"Still green, huh?" She asked. "No worries. I will be more than happy to help train you!"

"Really?" Wow. "Thanks!"

"Now, drop and give me 20!" She commanded me.

"Um…what?" I tilted my head.

"You heard me, private!" She said. "Push-ups!"

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes." She sounded calmer now. "Now, if you'd please…"

I then reluctantly did the push-ups as quick as I could.

"There…happy?" I looked at her.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd do that." She admitted. "Well, now I know you'll be committed to the cause!"

"What cause?" I was confused now.

"Winning the Tournament!" She shouted. "I'll help you be the best you can be!"

"Well, Sarah said I'd get some help…" I admitted.

"And I'll give you the first step of physical training." She decided. "With me helping you, you won't need abilities to be the fastest runner or swimmer!"

"You sure?" I wondered.

"Absolutely!" She sounded confident. "Now, to Musselforge Fitness!"

This won't end well…

 **Later…**

I dropped to the floor outside the place, completely exhausted.

"Alright, we'll call it a day." Sylvia decided.

"Good…" I was out of breath. "Was…the rock climbing…really necessary…?"

"You just needed to build up strength!" She told me. "I've gone here before and look at me now!"

"I haven't seen you in a game." I told her.

"I meant this." She showed me her Battling ID. She was an S-rank in everything.

"Oh…" She actually is good. "Well, just remember I'm just starting out…I'm nowhere near on that level yet…"

"Alright." She agreed. "Next time we'll just start with light exercises."

"Sounds good…" I agreed.

"But we'll save that for later because our Tournament training starts tomorrow!" She reminded me.

"Oh, right…" I remembered. "Well, hopefully this helped."

"I'm sure it did!" She sounded sure. "And if it didn't I take full responsibility."

"Okay then…" I slowly got up. "W-well, I'm gonna go home…I'm exhausted."

"Okay." She waved goodbye. "Happy trails!"

Right…

I started walking back to the apartment.

It's pretty late right now. My roommates are probably asleep…or at least, Ben might be. So I won't have to worry about Andrea stealing my goggles.

When I got back, I just walked into the bedroom and crashed onto the bed.

Sleep came shortly after…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Inkopolis Square…**

I was jogging quickly to the Ammo Knights while being 'trained' by a Ghille suit-wearing squid girl.

"Hustle soldier, hustle!" My new teammate, Sylvia was shouting. "Gotta work on that stamina!"

"I'll mostly be swimming in ink!" I shouted as we were almost there. "Is running really necessary?"

"Arf, arf, arf!" She started barking to make me run faster.

"Meeoow!" Judd got startled by that and ran up a pole. Li'l Judd looked confused.

Judd then looked down at us and narrowed his eyes.

"S-sorry!" Sylvia apologized. "Let's go inside…"

"Right…" I'm starting to have second thoughts about this team…

 **Later…**

We soon trained…well, not so much as train as Sarah and Otis trying to decide who's captain as well as us sitting around for a bit trying to come up with a name. I came up with the name "Cirrina Squad" and we went with that one. I feel proud of that.

We then spent the rest of that day playing Turf wars because I needed to get to level 4 to shop and level 10 to play Ranked matches. Luckily, I was leveling up pretty fast. Sarah said it must've been all the Crust Bucket food I've been eating lately. Apparently it helps leveling up. Who knew?

By the end of the day, I was level 7. A good start, I guess.

We were then sitting at one of the tables.

"You're doing pretty well so far, Tim." Sarah told me. "At this rate, I'm sure you'll be a rank S before you know it."

"Really?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, but know this…" She gave me a stern look. "You still have a long way to go before you can step up to me…"

"Uh…okay…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Just kidding!" She gave me a hard pat on the back. "I'm just saying somethin' my brother said to me!"

"Oh, okay." So she's just joking.

"Well, I'd say that's enough practice for today." Sarah decided. "We'll practice more tomorrow…as soon as I find perfect training music."

"Okay…so what now?" I wondered.

"I don't know. What do you usually do?" She asked.

"Actually, maybe I could get to know you guys better." I suggested. "I mean, I met Sylvia on Saturday, but I don't really know you guys very well."

"Well, I'm soon-to-be best in Ink battles, so there's one thing." She boasted.

"And extremely humble." Guyver joined in the conversation.

"I'm also from a family with a long, storied history of Brush and Roller users." Sarah continued. "It spans so many generations, that I won't bother boring you with those details."

Good.

"Well, I'm like you, but from somewhere else." Guyver started. "I also main brushes, but can use pretty much any weapon if I need to, and I have a degree and experience in engineering."

"Wait, you do?" Sarah looked at him.

"Well, yeah…" Guyver rubbed the back of his head. "I just haven't done anything with it since moving here."

Interesting.

"What about you, Sylvia?" Guyver asked. "What's your story?"

"Eh, not much to say." She sounded bored. "I just came to Inkopolis when I gained my full form like everybody else, played Ink battles and work at Grizzco like pretty much everybody else, etc."

"Anything else?" Sarah asked. "Like your family?"

"My family mostly tends to join the army at some point in our lives, it's practically tradition." She explained. "I plan to eventually. I guess my grandpa's stories of the different heroes he knew about in the war convinced me."

"Was your gramps one of them?" Guyver asked.

"No." She bluntly said. "He was a Runner and never fired his weapon. He'd just tell us stories he heard. Guess he'd hope one of us would do something amazing one day. I hope I do."

"I'm sure you will." I told her. "I mean, it's a city where anything can happen, right?"

She looked at me for a second as if in pleasant surprise.

"I like you already, private." She told me. "You ever need help with something, I'll help."

"Th-thanks." I replied.

"No problem." She leaned back.

"Well, it's great to see us all getting along already!" Sarah applauded.

"…So do you always wear a Samurai helmet, Guyver?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" He took it off. "I'm just wearing this for the abilities and the intimidating silhouette it gives."

"And the...Null suit replica, you called it?" I added. "Where'd you get that?"

"It's uh...secret." He said.

Okay...

"W-what about you, Sylvia?" I turned to her. "You always wear the Moist Ghillie Suit?"

"When I'm battling." She told me. "When I want to chill out, I mostly wear something with a camo-pattern."

"Okay." She's really into the army squid thing, isn't she? "And how about you, Sarah? Where'd you get that cool neon yellow jacket?"

"Oh, this?" She looked at it. "Uh…friend gave it to me."

"Which friend?" I wondered. "I'd like one too."

"Uh, she made it herself." She claimed. "Also, she's in another place entirely, so telling you her name would mean nothing."

"Oookay…" I guess that makes sense?

"Well, I guess that's enough for now." I said. "Maybe we'll continue these friendly conversations tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Sarah agreed.

We then got up and waved each other goodbye. Sarah went with Guyver and I walked in another direction with Sylvia strangely going my way.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"Huh?" She apparently zoned out. "Oh, no. My apartment's just this way."

"Oh, okay." I said. "Well, since we're going the same direction for now, you wanna chat a bit?"

"Sure." She agreed.

We started walking again.

"So you're really into the army stuff, aren't you?" I remarked.

"Yeah I know it's a little corny, but I like it." She shrugged. "I mean, I don't ask why you wear those goggles all the time."

"Th-they were my dad's…" I told her. "I'm supposed to keep them on…"

"Oh," She seemed to notice that was a sensitive topic. "Well, I won't ask further…"

"Thanks…" I said. "I wish I knew more about him, to be honest…"

It was clear by the look on her face that I put her in an awkward situation.

"S-so what do you do when you aren't battling or working at Grizzco?" I asked.

"Well, I also do some art and play flute." She told me. "Maybe I'll show you guys sometime."

"Yeah!" That sounded good.

"Oh wait…" She said. "I have an idea."

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Grizzco!" She shouted. "You haven't worked there yet, right?"

"Uh…no…" I could see where this was going.

"I'll show you the ropes, soldier!" She grabbed my hand and started taking me back to the Square.

"Well, I guess I have nothing better to do…" I agreed.

"Great to hear!" She cheered.

It wasn't long until we got to Grizzco.

"Ah, you're back." Mr. Grizz said. "Oh, you too! Reconsider my offer?"

"Y-yeah!" I said.

"Great, we'll have a boat ready to train you on in just a few minutes!" Mr. Grizz told me. "Change into your uniform and follow the line to the boat."

"Training mission's easy!" Sylvia told me. "Our first job though is where things will get interesting."

"Well that's great!" I said. "I'm excited already!"

Little did I know that the training mission wouldn't prepare me for the sheer terror that came to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: New Follower! I hope xjustinx, my other followers, and all who read my stories continue to enjoy these!**

Chapter 15

 **The Day Before…**

Alright. A week's passed and the Tournament's tomorrow. It's a good thing George gave me his Power Helmet Mk I. My goggles can fit under them too…neat. It'd be for the best to wear this since it'll be televised and if mom saw me in the Tournament, she'd freak.

I'm not sure what we'll practice today though…I mean, to be honest, I'm not feeling in the training mood. Guess I'm gonna have to push through it…

I then got a text. It was from Sarah.

 **4: Tim. Take the day off.**

 **Octim: K**

 **4: Also, you need a new screen name. One that screams, "You."**

 **MusiclovR: How's this?**

 **4: Nice! :D**

 **MusiclovR: Thanks :)**

Ahhh….Well, I can be lazy today…

Wonder why her screen name is 4 though…I guess I'll ask her some time.

Guess I'll hang out with friends. Wait…it's still early, so they must be asleep.

Guess I'll give mom a call.

I dialed my mom's number.

…

"Hi Tim!" Mom was happy to hear from me.

"Hey mom." I was happy to hear from her too.

"Glad you called." She let me know. "So what's up? You barely called this week."

"S-sorry mom, I was just hanging out with some new friends." I told her.

"Oh, you got new friends?" She was pleasantly surprised. "What're their names?"

"Well, there's Sarah from Cirrina." I named her. "She's pretty nice."

"Oh, Gerald's granddaughter?" She knew of her. "That's great to hear!"

"There's also Guyver." I named another. "He's pretty nice too. He's also Sarah's boyfriend."

"Oh, that's sweet!" She admired young love. "Hey, Gerald, Stanley, Sarah's got a sweetheart!"

"Oh, we're definitely going there now!" I heard Gerald in the background say. "Gotta check the lad out fer m'self!"

I then heard the phone being taken.

"Hello, Stanley here." He introduced himself. "This Guyver fellow…he's not doing anything too untoward with my daughter, is he?"

"Not that I'm aware of…" I told him. "I've seen them hug and kiss a few times, but that's it."

"Oh, that's good…" He sighed in relief. "Sorry I sprung this question on you. I just want to make sure my sweet little sea angel isn't getting herself into trouble."

"She isn't, sir." I assured him. "Can I please talk to my mom now?"

"Oh right, sorry…" He handed the phone back over.

"Well, any other friends?" Mom wondered.

"Oh, and Sylvia." I named the last one. "She kinda has this weird army getup going on and can be a bit much, but she's pretty nice too."

"Well that's good to hear." Mom said.

"So what's up with you?" I asked. "I haven't heard much from your end."

"Well, Gerald and Stanley are helping me go on an apology tour." She told me. "I'm trying to apologize to the people I've hurt due to my…hostile attitude."

Wow.

"How's it working out?" I wondered.

"Well, so far some are forgiving, most are hesitant, and more than a few times I've gotten food and rocks thrown at me." Oh Cod… "Well, can't please everyone…"

"I guess…" That still sounded bad. "Just be careful, mom."

"Hey, I'm supposed to tell you that!" She laughed.

I laughed too.

"…So, I heard something about coming here?" I remembered. "Is that true?"

"Oh yeah." She confirmed. "We're all planning on visiting soon. Probably sometime after the tournament so it'll be less busy."

"Well, that's great to hear!" I said. "It'll be great seeing you and gramps again. We could see a movie, or listen to my music friends practice, or uh…watch my other friends play Turf Wars…"

"You aren't playing, right?" She wanted to be sure.

"No, mom…" I sighed…and lied… "I heard exactly what you said…"

"Well, that's good." She said. "Too risky."

"Right, mom…" I sighed.

"Hey, you know I just want to keep you safe." She reminded me. "Speaking of which…"

"No, no one's seen my eyes." I knew what she'd ask. "What's wrong with them, anyway? Why do I have to hide them from Inklings? Why do I have to hide them from Octolings?"

"I…it's complicated…" She sounded unsure of what to do. "M-maybe some time I can tell you…just not now…for now though, just…please keep your goggles on…"

"Okay…" I reluctantly agreed.

The conversation went on for a little while before we finally hung up.

I decided to go out to eat.

Where though…

Hm…?

Oh, that sushi place just opened. Guess I'll try it out.

It was a nice place. The aesthetic was pretty interesting. Not sure what it was called though…

At the counter was…an Octoling…

"Hello!" The black-haired girl greeted me. "What can I get you?"

"Uuuuhhh…" I had no idea what any of this stuff was. "Any recommendations?"

"The Calamari fried rolls are popular now, but my favorite is the Cephola Spring rolls." She told me. "Cirrina styled sashimi is also good for the soul!"

"Is there a combo option?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" She confirmed. "Would you like all three?"

"Sure!" I agreed and sat down at one of the counter chairs. "Oh, and with lemonade!"

"It'll be right out!" She told me.

"Hey, Tim!" I heard Lisa's voice. "You like the sushi?"

"I haven't tried it yet." I told her.

Soon enough, my food arrived. I then saw Ben come over.'

"Ooooh, good choice." He said. "Try it with some of the hot sauce."

I put some of the sauce on one.

"Eh, not hot…" I remarked.

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "Mine."

He took out a small bottle.

"You…carry that around with you?" I tilted my head.

"Dude, this is my dad's." He told me. "He mailed some to me. He makes his own."

"Okay…I'll try it." I agreed.

He sprinkled some on. I tried it.

"Hotter than the restaurant's sauce, but still pretty mild." I said.

He had a dumbfounded expression on his face. He then handed me the bottle.

"Drink the whole thing and I'll give you 10,000 coins." He dared me.

I looked at the small bottle for a second, grabbed it, and then downed it quickly.

"…Well, I kind of felt something there…" I admitted. "Can I have my coins now?"

He didn't respond. He just reached into his bag and gave me the amount before leaving without a word.

"Geez, weird kid." Liz was surprised too. "I've tried that stuff and burned my tongue!"

"Maybe I'm just immune to spice…" I guessed.

"No, no, no…" The Octoling lady at the counter shook her head. "He's just-uh…someone who's more resistant to it…try this."

I recognized this as wasabi.

I tried it. It had a nice amount of hotness to it. It was good.

"More please!" I requested.

She raised an eyebrow before going into the kitchen. She came out with a large, green wasabi stick.

"Try this…" She dared me. "See if you can eat it in under a minute."

I looked at it for a second before trying it. Wow! Now that's spice! I love it! I ate it as fast as I could.

I then took a sip of my lemonade.

"So, what's my time?" I asked.

"…27 seconds…" Her eyes were wide. "H-how…?"

"Uuuhhh…Benny, wait up!" Lisa ran out, seemingly freaked out.

"I-I could only manage 56 seconds…" The black-haired Octoling said. "…W-what are you…?"

I looked around and shrugged.

"Uhhh…y-your meal is on the house…" She backed away. "Just…wow…"

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled at her.

I soon finished my meal and left.

That was…interesting...but fun.

The rest of the day was nothing too eventful, but compared to some of the things I've had to deal with since coming here, that was a welcome thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thank you minecraftlover5575 for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, and all others who read this continue to enjoy my stories!**

Chapter 16

 **The Tournament…**

I soon met up with my teammates at Deca Tower. I quickly put my Power Mask Mk 1 on.

"Alright…team?" A Jellyfish asked.

"Cirrina Squad." Sarah answered.

"Ooooo-kay." He found it on the list. "Sarah, Guyver, Sylvia, and Ocho?"

"Ocho?" Sarah tilted her head. "Who-"

"Yep, that's all of us!" I said, quickly.

Sarah looked at me a second, surprised.

"Right this way." The Jellyfish pointed in the direction.

"…Your mom doesn't know you're in the tournament, does she?" Sarah asked while we were walking.

"Please don't tell her." I begged "She'll never let me leave home again if she found out."

"Why would she do that?" Guyver asked.

"She's overprotective of him." Sarah told him. "She barely let him leave the house back home, made him wear goggles outside the house, and chased off anyone who came onto their property. Heck, now that I think about it, this past week has been the most we've interacted…ever."

"Why do you always wear those goggles, anyway?" Guyver asked me.

"M-my mom said if the others saw my eyes…they wouldn't like me…" I explained. "It actually took a lot of convincing for her to let me come here."

"Your eyes?" Sylvia seemed confused. "Why? Do you have weird, wonky ancient squid eyes?"

"Umm…" Guyver looked at her. "You know, we're not-"

"Hey, I can see the entrance!" I interrupted. "Let's go in!"

I quickly ran inside. Sylvia ran after me, and Sarah and Guyver walked in shortly after.

 **5 minutes later…**

It was a huge event. Lots of people were there. 'Off the Hook' were the ones hosting the event. Hm…I got Pearl's autograph already. Maybe I can get Marina's in the future…

Anyway, the idea was that two teams would battle each other on a random stage with a random game type in mind. There were a lot of people here today, so it seems for now, they're also having random teams fight each other to whittle down the numbers.

Soon enough, the battles started. Each team with a unique team name. After a few battles, it was the Mad Squids vs. the Cephalon 4 on Port Mackerel. Huh…Ivan was on the Mad Squids team. Neat. Sarah kept cheering on the Mad Squids. After hearing her shout "Go Otis," I could figure out why. The squid boy from Gramp's pictures was on the battlefield. If I had a sibling, I guess I'd cheer him or her on too.

Mad Squids ended up winning that match.

A few matches later, Sarah was cheering on a team called the Inkstrikes

…

I assumed they were some of Sarah's other friends because I didn't recognize anyone on that team.

After a while, we were finally up. It was us against the Defenders. Apparently it's a group dedicated to being an emergency protection force for Inkopolis just in-case something happens. Sylvia is apparently affiliated with them. She was introducing Sarah and Guyver to one of her other friends named Denise.

I looked up and noticed Pearl was going to tell us to hurry up, so I hurried to the Starfish Mainstage tunnels. The others would soon follow.

The game was Clam Blitz.

The match began shortly after we arrived. We quickly went to work gathering clams. Soon enough, we ran into enemy players. Guyver made short work of the first one and Sarah got enough clams from her to make a power clam. Sylvia stayed behind to guard our basket while I shot at any opponents coming their way.

We soon got to the goal and Sarah broke the barrier. Guyver and I threw any clams we had before we all got splatted. We soon respawned to find Sylvia was struggling against the enemy team. We couldn't stop them from breaking our barrier, but we splatted them before they could throw any other clams in. We quickly scooped them up and went for their basket. We had two power clams and the enemy team was waiting. Sarah went in a Baller while Sylvia apparently had Tenta Missles charged up as they came falling down, splatting two players.

I got splatted during the chaos while I broke the barrier and Sarah threw her power clam in. They retreated to get more clams as I respawned and soon enough, the time ran out. We were victorious.

"Woohoo!" Guyver cheered.

Sarah gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We…won?" I was surprised. "Yes!"

"Don't get cocky, kid." Guyver warned me. "It was just the first round. Things will only get tougher from here."

"R-right!" I nodded.

Denise from the other team even came by to congratulate us.

After a while, the starting matches were wrapped up. Apparently the tournament goes on for days.

 **Later…**

"You should really think of Denise's offer." Sylvia suggested.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, they can help with things like marksmanship." She started. "It also provides a feeling of comradery and it's nice to feel like you're helping out and serving a purpose.

"I already have that with my friends and team." Sarah said. "Is there a point to joining your group?"

"Yeah, I mean, what if something happens?" Sylvia asked. "It'd be great to have someone to rely on in case, say, Salmonids migrate to Inkopolis or if the Octarian Menace attacks again."

"Th-they haven't done anything in over 100 years, right?" Sarah guessed.

"Oh, they have." Sylvia was sure. "Boss is sure they were responsible for all Zapfish disappearances in the past decade. He even met an Octoling once who stole four!"

Guyver took off his Samurai hat.

"So…you've never met an Octoling before? He asked her.

"Nope." She answered. "But if I ever meet one, I'll show her…or him…who's boss!"

Sarah looked concerned.

"Maybe they aren't as bad as you think." He suggested. "I mean, why would they steal Zapfish?"

"Because they're still sore for losing the Great Turf War." Sylvia shrugged. "They just want to get back at us for kicking their butts."

"You don't think that could be the only reason, right?" Guyver was starting to get irritated with her.

"Uh…guys…" I tried interrupting.

"What other reason would there be?" Sylvia seemed confused. "They hate us for winning the war they started, simple as that."

"You ever think maybe it was because they were desperate?" Guyver looked very irritated. "I mean, the tides were rising at the time. They lost around half of their homeland."

"That doesn't excuse what they did." She remarked. "It also doesn't explain why they steal Zapfish."

"Because Octarians are stuck in deteriorating underground domes with little power!" Guyver couldn't believe her. "Maybe they stole them because Inklings forced them underground with little means of sustaining themselves!

"Guyver…" Sarah tried interrupting.

"Those Octos were going to do the same thing to us anyway…" Sylvia shrugged. "You try to kick a species out, you get what's coming to you."

"That still doesn't make it right!" He told her.

"Geez, why are you getting so angry?" She tilted her head. "How do you know so much about Octarians, anyway?"

"Look at me!" He pointed at his eyes and hair.

"You follow that new hair fad." She stated. "So what?"

"So what…?!" Guyver looked like he was about to snap. "I…you…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were an Octarian or something." She laughed.

"ARE ALL INKLINGS THIS STUPID, OR IS IT JUST YOU?!" He yelled at her.

Sylvia just stood there, shocked at his outburst.

"G…Guyver?" Sarah looked at him, completely shocked by what he said.

Oh, carp…

"I-uh…I gotta go!" He ran in the other direction.

"G-Guyver, wait!" Sarah yelled.

Oh dear…

I…I should follow him…see if he's alright…

 **Author's Note: Oh boy, conflict. I wonder what'll happen next...*wink***


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Inkopolis Evening…**

Where is…there!

"Hey, Guyver?" I called out. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not!" he was freaking out. I just said that…and right in front of Sarah!"

"I'm sure Sarah knows you weren't serious." I assured him. "I mean, you're already dating. I'm pretty sure she won't break up with you because you said something stupid."

"It's not just that." He sighed. "I mean, with all the stuff Sylvia said…is that what most Inklings think of us? That they either don't care or just hate us?"

"I-I'm sure it's not." I said. "I mean, I made a couple friends who know I'm an Octoling. They don't care."

He seemed intrigued by the fact that I have other friends in town. I told him I wanted to get into music and he correctly guessed DJ. Apparently it's pretty common with Octarians.

I soon decided to show him my friends by the Canal. Unfortunately, they were wrapping up, so he didn't get to hear them play. So far, Guyver, George, and Carol and Sheryl seem to get along.

I lamented the fact that I still haven't found a DJ to teach me, but Guyver seems confident he can get Marina, claiming to know her.

Well, guess it's back to the apartment then…

"Where do you live, anyway?" Guyver asked. "If you only started battling recently, how'd you afford to live here?"

"I-I'm staying with some people from who came from Cirrina the same time I did." I told him. "They said I could stay as long as I clean up and don't bug them…"

"So they aren't friends..." He pointed out.

"No…but it's a place to stay until my mom finds a job, packs our stuff, and buys a place so we can move here." I explained.

"I'll walk with ya, little man." George said. "Make sure you don't run into trouble."

"Same here." Guyver said. "I need some time to think of something to say to Sarah."

"I'm not gonna ask…" George wisely decided.

George waved his sisters goodbye for now and we walked towards my apartment. Eventually, we got to Tim's apartment. They waved me goodbye as I went up the stairs.

"I'm back." I announced.

The others were watching TV and barely noticed me. Andrea waved though. That's something I guess…

I just brushed my beak, walked over to my and Ben's room, turned the lights off, and lied down. I was honestly kind of tired.

After a few minutes though, I could hear the door opening. Hopefully it was just Ben going to-

I felt hands quickly swipe my goggles. The culprit quickly ran for the lights. I quickly pulled my hood of my sweatshirt over my head.

"Gotcha-aw, no fair!" Andrea whined.

"Give them back!" I told her.

"Come get them!" She ran out of the room.

Seriously?!

I walked out of the room, my hood pulled over my head. I couldn't see well, but I could tell where she went.

I walked over to the kitchen area towards Andrea. I reached for my goggles, but she had one hand pushing me back and the other keeping the goggles away from me.

"Don't you see this'll help you?" She said. "Come on, kid. Break out of your shell. Don't be a baby!"

"Give them back…" I told her.

"No." She replied.

I was getting frustrated.

"Give them back!" I demanded.

"Mmmmm…no!" She smugly replied.

That's it…

"Give…them…BACK!" I used my free hand to push her.

"Hey, don't push me!" She then pushed me back.

"I SAID GIVE THEM BACK!" My fist went in her stomach.

She then dropped goggles. I quickly grabbed them and put them on.

"Geez, overreact much?" She said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to hit her!" Lisa said as she came over.

"I told her to give them back and she didn't!" I told her. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Wow…" Ben came over. "You're sounding just like your mom…guess crazy is genetic."

"Stop calling my mom crazy!" I told him. "You don't know anything!"

"Everyone knows she's crazy, kid." He stated. "Wonder if that's why there's husband in the picture…?"

My eyes widened when he said that. Then I grit my beak and clenched my fists.

"Woah, is your hair curling?" He noticed. "How're you doing that?"

 ***POW!***

Ben fell to the floor.

"There's no dad in the picture because he died!" I yelled at him. "I never even got to know him! I barely know a thing about him! I don't even know what he looks like!"

Ben just sat on the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"Okay, Bennie said something bad, but you don't have to hit him!" Lisa pushed me.

"Don't test me, Lisa!" I then turned around. "Same goes for you, Andrea!"

"Okay, that's it!" Lisa grabbed me from behind. "Andrea, open the door!"

Andrea then opened the door and Lisa pushed me out.

"Hey! Let me in!" I was pounding on the door. "Let me in!"

"Not until you cool off!" Lisa said.

I just screeched and kicked the door a few times. Andrea just shut the blinds and Lisa turned the TV up.

"Great…" I started walking down the steps. "Can this get any worse?!"

"Did you have a fight?" A voice asked.

Oh Octo and Cod…

It was him…

"I told you people would mistreat you…" He started walking up the steps. "Let me help you now…"

I ran back up the steps and pounded on the door.

"Let me in!" I begged . PLEASE, LET ME IN!"

It was no use…they couldn't hear me.

The stranger was then right next to me, knife in hand.

Think of something, Tim…think!

…

I immediately kicked him between the legs. His pain was sharp and instant and he tumbled down the steps.

I immediately turned into an Octopus and superjumped out of there.

A few minutes later, I landed a few blocks away.

Okay…where are Guyver and George?

I quickly started running around, turning at every corner.

Come on...come on...where did you guys go...?

Eventually, I found myself near the canals. I could see someone walking down there…Guyver! Yes!

I quickly made my way down to him.

He grabbed a small rock and spun around.

"Tim?" He couldn't believe it. "What are you doing here?"

"W-we got into an argument…then a fight..." I explained. "They locked me out…"

"Wow." He still couldn't believe it. "Some roommates you're staying with…"

"Can I stay at your place until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." He shrugged. "You can crash on the couch."

"It's a shame how people treat you…" A figure above us remarked. It was…him… "But it's a good thing I've found you again…"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Guyver had no idea who this was.

"G-Guyver, we need to run…" I told him.

"What?" He was confused.

The figure hopped down to our level.

"Now, let me help you, child." He pulled out a knife.

"Oh no…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: New Follower! Thanks chazonic for your interest in this story and I hope you, my other followers, and all others who read these continue to enjoy my stories!**

Chapter 18

 **Snapper Canal…**

"Tim, get behind me." Guyver told me.

I did what he said.

"Ah, I've seen you before…with the Inkling girl..." The stranger said. "I'll help you as well before you make something you regret."

"What are you-" He couldn't finish as the stranger rushed at us.

Guyver quickly grabbed the arm that held the knife. The stranger struggled to try to get his hand free before he settled for punching Guyver in the face. He fell down and the stranger was about to bring the knife down on him before I grabbed his hands. Guyver tried getting up, but the stranger noticed and kicked him in the face. He went back down.

"Just let me help you!" The stranger shouted. "An existence like ours is pure suffering! I can end the pain!"

"I'm not suffering!" I shouted. "I have friends who care about me!"

"But you hide something from them." He stated. "There's something you don't want them to see. You feel you'll be rejected if they saw. I told you I know that pain!"

I tried keeping him back, but he was bigger and stronger. He made a slash and I got a small cut. He then punched me in the stomach and knocked me down. He then hovered over me. I kept punching him in the face. The only thing that accomplished was knocking his shades off.

"Don't you see?!" He asked. "I'm just like you!"

He then tore off my goggles.

"Don't you see that-" He then paused, seemingly confused. "What's this…?"

Guyver then tackled him to the ground and the stranger dropped his knife. The stranger then threw Guyver off of him and he landed s few yards from the water. The stranger wasted no time rushing over and putting his hands around Guyver's neck.

I needed to do something…

"Don't like what you see?" The stranger asked Guyver. "Neither did my own mother. Don't worry; you won't be seeing it for long."

I needed to do something…

"You won't stop me!" The stranger shouted. "I'll make it so no freaks like me exist in this world."

I needed to…

I turned my head towards the sharp object that was next to me. I grabbed it by the handle.

I…I need to…save Guyver…

"Get…away…" I slowly got up and started running forward. "…FROM MY FRIEND!"

He turned his head, but barely had time to react when everything went red, then black...then red again…wait…that's…

When I opened my eyes, he'd released Guyver and I was standing there, holding the knife in his neck.

The expression on his face was one of pure shock.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't speak anymore. He just slid off the knife and fell backwards into the water.

...He was gone now…

...I just…

...I just…

...

Tears formed in my eyes and I fell to my knees.

I started crying my eyes out.

After a short while, I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Guyver was handing me my goggles. I could tell he wasn't looking.

I took them and put them on.

"What happened?" He asked. "Where'd he go?"

"He's gone…" I said weakly.

"Where'd he go?" He wondered.

I looked at him. He saw the look on my face and the weapon in my hands and immediately understood.

"He's…gone…" Tears started flowing freely.

Guyver then grabbed the knife and threw it into the water, pulling me close and patting me on the back, telling me it was okay.

He then helped me up.

"Is there somewhere we can go?" He asked.

"M-my friends' place is close…" I managed to say.

"Where do your band friends live?" He didn't know.

"D-down the street…" I managed to say, pointing in the direction.

He helped me to my friends' apartment. I pointed out the way while trying my best to think past the fact that I just…killed someone…

I mean, he was a killer, but…still…

I mean, was there no other way…?

M-maybe I could've knocked him out for the cops…?

…I don't know…

We soon arrived. Guyver knocked on the door and George answered shortly after.

"Guyver? Tim?" George's eyes widened "What happened to you two?"

"Tim needs a place to stay and your place was closer." Guyver told him. "He needs help."

George quickly let us in.

Guyver then explained to George and his sisters everything that happened after we parted ways.

"Geez, little man…" George couldn't believe it. "You can stay here."

"Come here, Timmy…" Sheryl said as she helped me into her room.

"Th-thanks…" I said.

"Sit on the bed." Carol told me.

"Okay…" I sat on the bed.

"Give me your hoodie, I need to wash it." Carol said.

"O-Okay…" Well, I had an undershirt on.

"It'll be okay…" Sheryl had one arm around my shoulder and the other petting the top of my head. "It'll be okay…"

Carol then came back with a wash cloth and George.

"I told Guyver we got this." George told me. "He's heading back to talk to his girl."

"Th-that's fine…" I hope they work things out…

"Here, I'll get your face." Carol said.

She started rubbing my face with the wash cloth. I hushed her back when she touched my goggles.

"I need to get your whole face." She told me.

I held my goggles tightly.

"Tim…" She looked me in the eye. "Please…just let me wipe your face…"

I paused a few seconds before slowly putting my hands down.

Carol gently took my goggles off before rubbing the cloth around my eyes.

Carol's eyebrows raised a second before returning to her stern expression. The same happened with George and Sheryl.

"There." She said. "All better."

"Y-you…don't hate me?" I asked.

"Tim, why would we hate you?" George asked, confused.

"M-mom said if people saw my eyes…" How do I put this? "They wouldn't like me…"

George moved Carol out of the way and looked me in the eye.

"Tim, I'll admit they're not like the other Octoling eyes I've seen…" He said. "But right now, we're more concerned about your wellbeing."

Eyes widened when he said that. Then I started sobbing again.

Sheryl hugged me tightly, Carol held my hand, and George patted my head.

After a few minutes, I stopped sobbing.

"…I…I feel tired…" I finally said.

"Should we clear space on the couch?" Carol asked.

"He can take my bed and I can sleep on the couch." George offered.

"He needs company." Sheryl told them. "He'll share with me."

"You sure?" Carol asked.

"You okay with that, Tim?" Sheryl asked me.

"O-okay…" I agreed.

"Positive." Sheryl told Carol.

After a few minutes, I lied down on Sheryl's bed and she lied down next to me.

"Sleep well, Tim…" She told me.

"Th-thanks, Sheryl…" I replied.

Surprisingly, despite all that happened, I dozed off shortly after.

 **The Next Day…**

I slowly woke up.

I realized I was clinging tightly to Sheryl. I guess it makes sense I'd do that. Sheryl's pretty nice…

I got up and walked to the bathroom. I splashed some water in my face and rubbed my eyes to help me wake up.

Huh…

They...didn't dislike me after seeing my eyes…

These eyes…

Looking at them, they aren't normal Octoling eyes from the ones I've seen. Not like Mom's, Guyver's, Marina's or any others I've seen…

The white parts are green...

My irises are an almost purple-ish blue...

And my eye rings aren't black, but some kind of fleshy purple.

I know I'm not a hybrid…

…So what am I?


	19. Chapter 19

**Update: New Follower! Thanks for your interest in my story and I hope you, mo other followers, and all those who read my stories continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 19

 **Inkopolis Morning…**

I was sitting on the couch…

I needed to think…

Last night…it could've gone differently, I'm sure…

I mean…did I have to kill him?

He was going to kill Guyver…

He was going to kill me…

But I still feel bad I did that…

My hands are still shaking a bit…

I don't know what to think…

"Morning, little man." George came out. "Sleep well?"

"Y-yeah…" I replied. "Sheryl's pretty nice."

"Yeah, she may not be the most responsible with herself," George remarked. "But she has a good heart and loves kids…I'll explain the first part when you're older…"

"Okay…" I was still thinking.

"You okay?" He wanted to be sure.

"I don't know…" I admitted. "I mean, I just killed someone…"

"But he was going to kill you." He pointed out. "He was going to kill Guyver too, and he probably would've killed other people too."

"He did…" I told him.

"Well, then it's good you stopped him." He said.

"B-but did I have to kill someone?!" I looked at him. "I mean, was there no other way?"

"I mean…maybe…" He wasn't sure. "If you knew about him before, why didn't you call the police?"

"He…" How do I put this? "He threatened my mom…he said he'd go after her if I told anyone…"

"Tim," He grabbed my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye. "I understand you wish there was another way, but that…whatever he was, clearly wasn't well in the head. He didn't give you a choice, he gave you an ultimatum. Kill him, or let Guyver, you most likely, and lots of other people die."

"I-I guess…" I didn't think of it that way.

"Given what you had to work with at that time and place, I believe you did the right thing." He told me. "Now, I'm not saying you should be comfortable with killing, because you should never, ever be, but you shouldn't beat yourself up for doing what you had to do."

"R-right…" I agreed. "Thanks, George."

"No sweat, little man." He got up and sat back on the couch. "…Now, something I've been wondering…why the fear on those eyes?"

"My mom just said that it'd cause trouble if people saw them…" I told him.

"What about other Octolings?" He asked.

"Even them for some reason." I added. "Not sure why…I think I'll keep my goggles on for now just in case…"

"Huh…" He took a second to think. "Well, maybe I can look into that…when I'm not trying to help you look for a music teach."

"Y-you mean…" My eyes widened.

"Yep, I've decided to help you on your quest." He told me. "I mean, Carol handles looking for our gigs, I've already written enough songs to make half an album, and Sheryl…well…she'll keep herself busy."

"With whatever you guys hint at, I'm sure." I said.

"Y-yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I also wanted to ask you…Do you want to crash here? I mean, your roommates don't sound like the best people for you to live with."

I took a second to think.

"O-okay…" I agreed. "Sure!"

"Alright!" He fist-bumped the air. "I'll have Sheryl buy you an inflatable mattress and Carol and I will grab your stuff…when we all get a chance that is…"

What'd he mean by that? What's he doing? Oh well…

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked. "I mean, you may not want to do the tournament after what just happened."

But…

"I-I can still do the tournament!" I told him.

"You sure?" He looked concerned. "After what happened?"

"Y-yeah!" I assured him. "I mean, I can't let my team down…"

He took a second to think about it.

"Alright…" He agreed. "Just be careful."

"Right!" I said, determined.

"What's going on?" Carol asked as she and Sheryl stepped out of their room.

"Little man's still gonna do the tournament." George informed them.

"Really?" Sheryl asked, concerned. "After last night?"

"I think I'll be fine…" I said. "I mean, my team needs me…"

"Well, make sure you're okay too." She urged me.

"I will." I assured her.

"Hope you do well, kid." Carol said.

"I hope we do." I replied.

I grabbed my goggles and my Power Helmet, and ran out. "See ya!"

"Take care, little man!" George waved goodbye.

"Bye!" Carol waved.

"Come back soon!" Sheryl told me.

I put on my goggles and my helmet over it.

I rushed over to Inkopolis Square.

I could see my teammates standing outside Deca Tower.

"I'm here!" I called out.

"Tim?!" Guyver was surprised to see me. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah…I think so…" That wasn't true. "Well, fine enough that I can show up. After all, I can't let my team down, can I?"

"Okay…" He clearly wasn't sure. "Just…if you need to quit, you can tell us."

I nodded in response and we walked in.

"S-so did everyone make up?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sylvia apologized." Guyver told me.

"Sarah and her music store friend Clair explained a lot of things to me." Sylvia told me. "I felt awful and apologized."

"And Sarah shared a bed with me last night." Guyver told me. "She figured I could use some company while I slept."

"Heh…Sheryl did the same with me." I chuckled.

"Huh…what a coincidence." Guyver remarked.

"I'll need to hang with you sometime, Tim." Sarah remarked. "Because I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Sure." That sounded good.

"So…who's Sheryl?" Sylvia wondered.

"She's one of my friend George's sisters." I explained. "It's George, Carol, and Sheryl. They have their own band."

"Oh, cool!" Sarah said. "They good?"

"Yeah!" I replied. "They're just getting started though…"

"You'll have to show us sometime, private." Sylvia said. "Let us see for ourselves."

I nodded in agreement.

Today was a bit different. The tournament had actual brackets this time and with lower numbers now, it should go by faster surprisingly didn't take long for us to be put in a match. The match was Rainmaker on Starfish Mainstage. The match was about to begin.

"Alright team!" Sarah shouted. "Now the real fights begin!"

"I'm always ready!" Guyver boasted.

"Me too!" Sylvia shouted.

"Oh, uh…can you not tell my mom what happened?" I asked. "She'd flip out if she found out I killed someone."

Sarah and Sylvia's eyes widened.

"Wait…" Sylvia said. "You did what?

 **Ready…Go!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: New Followers! Thanks Fuuga GF and Wolf Fang 497 for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy!**

Chapter 20

 **Later…**

We barely won that earlier battle after I just shocked them with that reveal. To be honest, I thought Guyver already told them. It was an awkward time trying to explain the situation. Sarah and Sylvia freaked out; wanting to make sure I was okay. I wasn't, but as I said before, I was okay enough to stay in the tournament, anyway.

About two hour later, we were in another match. I mostly inked turf enough to charge a special, and then charge in with a Splashdown. I guess I…didn't feel like fighting…We won the match though. Though, I scored the lowest.

I needed to take a breather in the hallway for a sec. Guess last night's still getting to me. No surprise though…

My thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of breathing.

I slowly turned around to see s spiky-haired squid in a gas mask and Dark Bomber Jacket. He was staring right at me.

…

"Ummm…can I…help you…?" I asked, creeped out.

"Hmmmm…" He looked at me. "Ssssso…you sssseem dissstresssed…"

Oh no…he had a creepy lisp…

"I-I'm just nervous!" I lied.

"Hehehe…" He chuckled. "You'll need to keep your head in the game if you don't want to loosssssse…"

"I won't!" I said as determined as I could.

"You will…" He assured me. "Two time winnersssss here…"

Oh…

"And…you are?" I was hesitant to find out.

"Toxic Misssst…" He told me. "Number 1."

"A-and the rest of your team?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out.

As if on cue, the others came. They all wore gas masks too. Two were dressed the same with Navy Eminence Coats. Wavy hair for one and tied hair for the other.

The fourth one had Sarah's haircut and tan. She wore…some kind of outfit that involved boots and a plated crop top. I was a little nervous looking at it…

"Come Ssssix, Sssseven, and Nine…" He urged them to follow.

"Copy." I guess Six said.

"Affirmative." Seven I suppose said.

"Heeheehee!" I'm guessing Nine chuckled.

She then turned to me, pulling out a brush, waving it over my head.

"Splat, splat, splat!" She taunted me before going with her team.

I was seriously creeped out now…going out for a breather was a bad idea…

I went back into the seats.

 **Even Later…Turf War…Port Mackerel…Cirrina Squad**

"Careful…I heard these guys are tough." Silvia warned.

"We can beat 'em." Sarah boasted.

"H-hopefully…" I said. "We've done well so far."

"Tim, all you've done the past couple matches was ink turf until you could get your specials charged while avoiding anyone unless you had a Splashdown." Sylvia pointed out.

"Well…it's just…" I tried explaining.

"It's fine, Tim." Sarah said. "Like we said, if you need to back out, you can."

"I'll be fine." I assured them.

"Well, be ready." Guyver said. "Because soon the match will-"

 **Ready…Go!**

Sarah and Guyver went to the sides while Sylvia and I went down the middle. I decided to stay behind to ink spots we missed.

Soon, I could see Sarah and Guyver using their Inkjets. I wonder if it's fun using those…

That thought was cut off when Guyver got splatted by an enemy Charger.

I then noticed One was covering many Sarah made with the Inkjet. As soon as Sarah was sent back to where she took off, she was immediately splatted by Nine's Brush.

"Clam it!" Sarah shouted as her ghost flew off. "Why does it show everyone where you took off?! They always wait for you to come back!"

After about a minute, things weren't looking good. My teammates kept getting splatted not far from spawn and I ended up deep in the enemy turf, being chased by One.

I could hear our team comms turn on.

"Come on guys!" Sarah shouted. "We can pull through! We just need motivation!"

"If we win, I'll buy everyone the best stuff at the Crust Bucket." Sylvia said.

"If we win, we'll all try out whatever you called that group of yours, Sylvia." Guyver said.

I think she said the 'Defenders.'

"If we win, I'll go without Goggles." I said over the comms, though only because I new it would take a miracle.

"This won't work." Guyver sighed. "I don't feel any more motivated."

"…If we win," Sarah thought of something. "…I'll let you get to second base!"

What's second base?

"We can't give up now! Onward!" Guyver shouted seconds before I could hear his splatting.

This isn't good. I thought I'd be alone here while they focused on my teammates, but One's hunting me down…it's giving me flashbacks…

"Ssssstay ssssstill!" One shouted.

"Stop that lisp thing!" I shouted. "It's creepy!"

"Turn around and fight!" One growled.

"I can't!" I kept going.

"Why not?" One tilted his head.

"Because…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"If you don't fight, you'll get splatted." One said. "You'll let your team down."

"I-I have reasons…that I can't tell you about…" I told him.

"There alwaysss comesss a time…" One said, turning the corner. "You can't run and hide forever. You have to ssssstand up sssometime."

…

"It'ssss Now or Never." One told me. "Do or Die…"

…

He's right…I can't run and hide…

I-I stood up to a killer. I can take this guy!

"…A-alright." I turned around. "I-I'll fight you then."

I did not sound intimidating at all…

"Sssshow me what you've got, little man." He aimed his Splattershot.

I charged forward, firing my Splattershot Jr. One charged forward as well. We dodged each other's shots until I got hit. One was about to finish me off until I remembered I had my Splashdown charged. I jumped up and slammed down, splatting One.

"Hehehe…nice one…" He admitted as he flew off.

 ***Splat***

I started flying back to spawn after Seven's charger hit me.

"But you've still got a long way to go." One remarked.

True…but I'll get there!

I respawned, more determined now.

We kept going, splatting and getting splatted until-

 **Game!**

The results were in!

"Meow (and the winner is…)." Judd was eying the map. "Meow (It's closer than expected, but…)."

"Meow (…Toxic Mist!)!" Li'l Judd announced.

The crowd cheered for the other team, but we still got applauded for our effort.

"Well, we lost…" Sylvia lamented.

"But hey, we did better than I thought we would." I pointed out.

"Yeah!" Sarah agreed. "Next year, we'll win for sure!"

"Well, guess we won't be getting Crusty Seans's, we won't be joining Sylvia's group, Tim will keep his goggles on," Guyver listed their winning promises. "And I won't get to second base."

"Guyver, we're 14." Sarah reminded him. "Wait a few years and I might actually have something worth looking at."

I still had no idea what 'second base' was…

"Sarah!" Guyver grabbed her looked her right in the eye. "Are you implying that what I'm looking at right now isn't worth looking at?!"

Sarah blushed.

"Because I can look at it all day." He pulled her in for a kiss. "…as well as smooch it."

Sarah started giggling.

Aaawww…they're cute together.

Funnily enough, Sylvia decided to go with her winning promise anyway. Sarah suggested we could look at Sylvia's group of friends since Denise seemed nice. I wasn't ready for my victory promise, but they understood.

Sarah then got a text and had to leave. Guyver soon after had to use the restroom.

I wonder where Sarah went." I wondered.

"I think I might know…" I heard Sylvia mumble.

"Where?" I asked.

"Uh…I really shouldn't say." She said. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Come on." I whined. "Please?"

"Hey, you have a secret, so I get to keep a secret." Sylvia asserted.

…

Wait…if George and his sisters…maybe she'll…

"…W-what if I did my winning promise?" Tim said. "A-a secret for a secret."

Sylvia's eyes widened.

"Okay." She agreed.

I pulled her to an empty room.

"What's Sarah's secret?" I asked.

"...She's part of a secret organization that protects Inkopolis from threats." Sylvia told me. "The New Squidbeak Splatoon. They actually fight bad guys! It sounds so cool and I wish I was a member!"

"Woah…" That was cool.

"Your turn!" She said.

I was a bit reluctant, but she assured me it would be fine.

I removed my goggles, revealing my eyes to Sylvia.

She seemed intrigued.

"They…don't look like regular Octoling eyes…" She could tell. "But I don't see that as a reason to hate you."

"Really?" So she was okay with them too?

"Yeah!" She said. "They actually look kind of cool."

"W-well, don't tell anyone I showed you or what you saw, okay?" I begged. "Mom would kill me."

She wondered if anyone else saw this. I told her she was the sixth person to see them. Well, seventh, but I'm not counting the...dead guy.

She promised not to tell anyone and I gave her a hug, to which she jokingly asked me how old I was. She was shocked to hear I was thirteen. Apparently I'm supposed to be 14 to join in Ink Battles. She guessed it'd be okay since I can properly shift forms, but we decided to keep it a secret.

We decided to keep it a secret. As we walked out to get Crusty Sean's, she wondered when I got my full form and was even more shocked to hear I was fully formed by age 12.

I guess Octolings form quicker than Inklings do.

Maybe it's because we have less limbs to develop...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Inkopolis Square…**

Sylvia and I were walking to the Crust Bucket.

"So when did your other friends see your eyes?" Sylvia asked.

"R-remember the first night of the tournament when Guyver and I almost….you know…?" I reminded her. "And I…you know…?"

"Oh…" She remembered. "That's when?"

"Yeah, George's sisters insisted on wiping my face off." I told her. "I-I didn't want them to at first, but they were persistent and I eventually gave in. They didn't seem to care though. They were clearly more concerned with my well-being than my eyes."

"Well, yeah!" Sylvia responded. "I mean, I would be! I mean, who was the guy who tried killing you, anyway?"

"I…I never found out who that guy was…" I answered. "...Honestly…I don't want to think about him anymore…"

"Well, hopefully things will get better for you now." She hoped.

"Well, I don't have to feel so scared now." I admitted. "I think at last I can finally relax and enjoy life here."

"Good to hear, private!" Her army girl attitude was back. "Now let's move out to the Crust Bucket!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

We decided to spend a few minutes on our phones, waiting for Sarah and Guyver. We then got a text from Sarah saying that she'll be a little late.

"Splatoon stuff?" I asked Sylvia.

"Oh, for sure." She nodded.

We let Sarah know it was okay.

"Hopefully I have enough food tickets in my wallet." Sylvia was rummaging through it.

"I can probably help you get food for free just this once." I told her. "I am an employee."

"Oh yeah…" She remembered I mentioned that at some point last week. "And Sean's just fine with you going to the tournament?"

"Yeah, he was pretty self-sustained before I joined, so he should be fine." I told her. "I actually have until the tournament's over off."

"Neat!" She remarked. "Well, more free time now since we lost. Man, those squids were tough."

"Yeah..." I agreed. "But...we'll beat them next year, right?"

"Is that...?" She looked at me. "Are you setting a goal for yourself? Being determined?"

"Well...I guess so." I replied. "Yeah! We'll beat them next year!"

"That's the spirit, soldier!" She cheered. "And I have the perfect exercises planned! By the time we're done, we won't even need ability slots!"

We both laughed at that bluff.

At that point, we were just messing with our phones. We were waiting for a little longer when-

"Hey, little man!" George walked over.

"Hi, George!" I waved.

"Oh, so this is George?" Sylvia asked. "He seems fresh."

"Thanks!" George shook her hand. "I heard what happened. Sorry, man."

"Eh, it's fine." I told him. "We were just against some really tough squids."

"Yeah, you were…" He remarked.

"We'll totally beat them next year though." I boasted.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'd really like to see that."

"Oh, we'll give you a show!" I told him. "Those creeps won't know what hit 'em!"

"You better train hard, then." He told me. "Oh, by the way, I think I have some good news…"

"What?" I was curious.

He leaned closer and urged me to as well.

"Oh, I wanna hear too!" Sylvia leaned in.

"Kay." He didn't seem to care. "…Tim, I think I found you a DJ. One who seems skilled and experienced."

"Really?!" I was amazed to hear.

"Why was that lean-in-close worthy?" Sylvia asked.

"Because he's in an area that seems off limits." George stated. "I followed Guyver, wondering where you went, and he dove down this manhole next to the Ammo Knights. I dove in after him and was in a completely different place. I found him and Sarah next to this DJ in a snowglobe."

"That's interesting." Sylvia remarked.

"Let's go now!" I said.

"Hold on," George stopped me. "I told you that's a place that's off limits. I suggest going early in the morning."

"Uh...wait…couldn't I get arrested?" I was hesitant.

"Sarah and Guyver are allowed there, so I see no reason why you can't be." He said. "I mean, you're already bending the rules by being in the tournament, so I don't see why you can't try it out."

"Y-you sure?" I asked.

"You may only get this chance to talk to him." He said.

Yeah…I should…

"I-I will!" I replied.

"Yeah, follow your dreams, little man." He clapped.

"Hey, can I come too?" Sylvia said. "I wanna see this moment for myself!"

"Okay." I agreed.

"Hey Tim, we're back!" Sarah was running over to them with Guyver in tow.

"Hey, guys!" Sylvia waved.

"Well, I just wanted to say good job on the Tournament!" George patted Tim on the back. "Even if you didn't win, I congratulate you for getting as far as you did."

"Thanks, George!" I grinned.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I've got things to get to." George turned to leave. "See ya later!"

"Bye!" I waved.

Huh…he walked back into Deca Tower…He must be watching the Tournament or something.

"So he's your friend?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying with him and his sisters now." I explained. "My old roommates were…kind of much."

"Well, at least he seems friendly." Sarah said.

"Yeah, Tim's in good hands." Guyver remarked.

"Well, what are we waiting for, recruits?" Sylvia asked. "Tell me what you're looking to eat!"

"Yeah!" We cheered in unison.

After a short while, Sylvia and I decided to head out while Sarah and Guyver went back to watch the tournament.

"So, tomorrow at 10:00?" Sylvia asked.

"Hmmm…that may be a little late…" I said. "I say 8:00."

"8:00?!" She sounded shocked. "…Well…okay. I can get up outrageously early for a day. I'll just go to bed early. See ya!"

"See ya!" I waved her goodbye.

…

8:00 is early, but not outrageously so…well, mom did say squids were lazy…

I superjumped away, landing on a building.

I couldn't believe it. I knew where to find a DJ to teach me, I don't have to live in fear in this city anymore, and I have friends to hang out with. Things are looking up for me.

"Can't you leave us alone?" I heard a voice in an alleyway below me shout.

I looked down to find some squids cornering some Octolings…did they know what they were?

I leaned in closer.

"We just want to ask a few questions." One squid said. "For one, why are Octolings in Inkopolis?"

"Y-you know we're Octolings?" One Octoling was surprised.

"Answer the question!" The squid said. "Are you here to steal from us? To invade us? Why?!"

"We aren't here to cause any trouble!" Another Octoling shouted.

"Sure you aren't." The squid rolled his eyes. "Careful guys, Octolings can be good liars. Trust me, I know...Maybe we should beat the truth out of you."

I've had enough of this…

I wish I could…wait…do I still have…Yes!

I pulled out one of the special cans Ivan gave me.

I looked down, then at the can, then back down.

I found myself smiling and chuckling a bit. I believe this was called a 'devious smile.'

I jumped off and opened the can. I found myself transformed into a giant octopus.

I landed behind the Octolings.

I made an intimidating stance.

The Inklings looked at me in pure shock, then started running.

"R-retreat!" One squid yelled out.

"Greg, what is that thing?" Another yelled.

"Don't wanna know! Just run!" The one I guess was Greg shouted.

Who were whose guys?

The Octolings then turned around to see what scared them off. I looked down at them, expecting thanks, but instead their jaws dropped and they ran away.

What was that about?

I looked at a window.

Oh…

My goggles usually stay on when I transform, but that didn't seem to be the case with this form…

I then transformed back.

I…guess I'll keep the goggles on for a while after all…

Well…back to George's apartment for now.

I've got a DJ to meet…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **The Next Day…Inkopolis Square…**

I was standing next to the Ammo Knights shop with my hood pulled over my head and a backpack with some CDs.

Alright…it's almost 8:00.

Aaand…Sylvia's here! She looks tired though…

"Inklings should not be up at this hour…" She groaned.

"Uh…" How to respond…Oh! "Well, if you don' want a repeat of the early stages of the Great Turf War, I suggest you learn so you're prepared."

"Is that a threat?" She tiredly looked at me.

"No, it…uh…never mind…" The joke was lost on her…was it a joke?

We then dove through the manhole.

We stopped when we got to the end to make sure the coast was clear. We saw a shack with a snowlgobe and a sleeping old squid.

"So how do we do this without waking him up?" I quietly asked.

"Oh!" She reached into her bag. "I still have my sleep-time earplugs!"

"Ew, used earplugs?" That was gross.

"It's better than nothing." She defended herself.

She then slowly crept over to the old squid and put the plugs in his ears.

"Alright!" She turned around. "That should do it!"

"Not so loud!" I scrambled towards her.

"Timmy, I can barely hear anything when I use those plugs and he's old." She told me. "His ears aren't as good as they used to be, I'm sure."

I needed to check.

"…AAAAH!" I yelled and waved my arms.

Nothing happened.

"Huh…" It worked. "Now let's-"

"Who's yelling?!" Another voice groaned.

We looked over to see a large Octopus in a kabuto with shutter shades floating in a snowglobe. He also held two sticks of wasabi for some reason.

"Oh, hey!" I walked over. "You're the DJ, right? George told me there was a DJ in a snowglobe."

…

"Gya ha ha!" He laughed. "That boy who had his fingers crossed? He immediately told someone! That's hilarious!"

"Yeah, he told me." I then pulled my hood down. "My name's Octim. I hear you're a DJ who can teach me?"

"Octim?" He looked at me. "Hey, you're an Octoling! Let me outta here!"

"Me being an Octoling means I should let you out?" I was confused.

"Are you blind?" He got close to the glass. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"No." I answered.

He paused a second, clearly dumbfounded.

"Boy, you must be an idiot if you can't recognize DJ Octavio when looking at him!" He told me.

"Name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure where I heard the name from." Sylvia remarked.

"Yeah, sorry sir," I said. "But I have no idea who you are."

He tilted to the left as if he was stunned by my answer.

"Who the shell are you that you don't know who I am?!" He shouted.

"I'm Octim." I repeated myself.

"Octim…" He looked like he was thinking. "Name sounds familiar…so what do ya want?

"Can you teach me to be a DJ?!" I asked. "It looks like so much fun and I love music and I searched all over for a teacher and couldn't find one until now!"

"Why didn't ya check the Splatnet?" He asked.

"…Because…I didn't think of that…" I admitted. "A-also, I've never used the Splatnet before, so I don't know how…"

"So sad…" He shook his head.

"B-but you're here!" I said. "Can you teach me?!"

"…No." He replied.

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"I've got better things to do." He lied. "Splat off, loser!"

I clenched my fists and my hair-tentacles curled.

"Oh, come on!" I shouted. "I've spent weeks trying to find someone to teach me and you just don't want to?! What are you even doing that's so important, anyway?!"

"Things." He said, turning away. "Now go away. You're annoying."

"Tim," Sylvia put her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should-"

I then grabbed my goggles and threw them down.

"Listen to me, you wasabi-wielding jerk!" I pointed at him. "I didn't come to this city, almost starve, search for weeks, and almost get murdered for nothing! I'm not giving up just because some grouchy old has-been I've never heard of doesn't feel like it!"

"Woah, Tim!" Sylvia shouted. "Where's this temper coming from?"

Octavio then turned towards me again.

"Yeah," He said. "That's quite a-"

He then immediately got close to the glass.

"Wait…" He looked at me. "What'd you say your name was again?"

"Octim." I repeated again. "I was named after my dad."

"…Octim…I knew a guy who'd go by that name once…" He remarked. "Where're ya from?"

"…Cirrina countryside." I answered. "Born and raised."

"All the way out there, eh?" He seemed oddly curious. "…Who's yer mama?"

"My mom's name is Amphia." I told him.

"…And what does she look like?" That was…a weird question...

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet.

"This is her." I pointed to the picture.

His eyes widened as he looked at the picture, then at me. He then he looked like he was thinking.

"…And your daddy?" He then asked.

"He died before I was born." I answered. "What's with all these weird questions?"

He was thinking for a bit, occasionally looking at me.

"…Alright…" He finally said. "Yeah…You've convinced me, boy."

"I…I did?!" I was surprised to hear.

"Yup, I'll teach ya in da ways of the DJ." He agreed.

"Yessssssss!" I did a victory pose.

"Alright!" Sylvia cheered.

"What's first, sir?!" I excitedly asked.

"Well, I can't teach ya to play some beats if I'm cooped up in here." He remarked. "Let me outta here and I can teach you."

"Wait…aren't you in there for a reason?" I hesitated.

"Bah! They just put me in here cuz they was jealous of my skills" He boasted.

"Wait, if Sarah's allowed here, isn't this their New Squidbeak Splatoon stuff?" Sylvia brought up. "You think it's okay for us to mess with this stuff?"

"Hm…" I thought about it. "Well, what if we just borrow him for a while? Take him, let him teach me, and then return him here."

"I mean, that could work…" Sylvia admitted.

"You wanna put me back in here?" He glared at me.

"Uh, think of it as a recreational activity." I suggested. "Get out and stretch your limbs for a while."

"…Sounds good to me!" He agreed. "Now, there's a keypad on the back that frees me. Don't know the passcode though…"

Sylvia then walked over and looked at the keypad.

She then typed something in and the snowglobe opened up.

The DJ then came out of his glass prison.

"What'd you type?" The DJ asked.

"His password was 'password'." Sylvia told him. "I guessed that since that guy was old that his password would be something simple. Old people do it all the time."

The Octopus DJ stared at her, wide-eyed.

"I…uh…need to make a few adjustments to my computer whenever I get home…" He said.

"Well, let's go somewhere you can teach me!" I decided.

"Wait…yeah…let's go somewhere in Inkopolis." He suggested. "They won't look there."

"Okay, let's go!" I started to move.

"Wait!" He stopped me. "Ya can't just take me through the city. I need to be hidden. I'm seen as a troublemaker, you see."

"Okay…" I guess that makes sense. "So how do we hide you?"

"Lemme see your backpack." He told me.

I gave it to him.

He then removed his helmet, which shrank as he set it down, then his shutter shades.

"Hey, your eyes are like mine!" I noticed.

"That's because talent's visible on the outside." He told me. "Now watch this."

He then somehow managed to squeeze himself into my backpack and closed it.

"You can fit in there?!" Sylvia asked, shocked.

"An Octopus can squeeze into lots of small spaces!" He told her. "Now let's get a move on! You'll have to carry my stuff though!"

I put the shutter shades in the side-pocket of my bag while Sylvia put the kabuto in a backpack she brought.

"Oh, my dad's goggles!" I picked them up and put them on. "I almost forgot."

"Won't they worry about him disappearing?" Sylvia brought up a good point.

"Oh!" I ran into the shack and found a pen and paper. "I'll leave a note!"

I wrote a letter explaining that we'd bring him back later…minus our names…

I then grabbed the backpack…huh…it's heavy, but not as much as I thought it'd be with him inside…and then dove back into the manhole to the square.

"Now where do we go? I wondered.

"Somewhere people won't look for us!" The DJ said. "Somewhere no one goes…"

I had an idea.

"How about...Inkopolis Plaza?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: New Followers! Thanks Burstbomber Zazeal and JohntheHood for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 23

 **Inkopolis Plaza…**

I was right. The place was a ghost town. I mean there were a couple of squids here, but only the weapon modders and some people in the arcade.

"Alright, there has to be a good place to hide." DJ Octavio told us from my backpack.

"Hey, I think that used to be where Ammo Knights was back in the day." I pointed out the building. "Think we can use the back room?"

"I mean, if it gets used, why not?" Octavio said.

"I don't know…" Sylvia was hesitant. "I hear things go on in there late at night…"

"Well, us using it is a thing." I told her, walking forward.

"I meant-" She didn't get to finish as I already started going through the door.

We walked in to find the shop was mostly empty with the exception of a couple horseshoe crabs. We decided to talk to the eldest one who was in a wheelchair. He seemed to notice us walking towards him.

"Hello, sir." I waved. "Can we use your back room so we can practice music in there? I'm trying to learn and it doesn't look like many people come here these days and I'm sure you'd love to see the place get some use."

He was shaking a lot. He thought about it, then nodded. He then pointed us to the door while babbling something we couldn't understand.

"Thanks!" I said as we entered the training area.

"I still can't believe Shellendork's still breathin'…" Octavio remarked. "Or that he actually got with someone…what game did he have?"

"You knew him?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, he was a real pain back in the day." Octavio told me. "Well, luckily for him, he was only the second biggest pain."

"Who was the first?" Sylvia asked.

"MC Cuttlefish by the shack where you freed me." He told her. "Now can you open the bag, please?"

"Wait, Captain Cuttlefish?!" Sylvia's jaw dropped. "Holy carp! We just stole a prisoner from Captain Cuttlefish! We need to take him back!"

"And risk him finding out you helped break me out?" Octavio had a point. "Listen girlie, I won't cause no trouble. Promise. Just open the bag and I'll help Tim."

She thought about it a second before opening the bag. The DJ then jumped out.

"Aaaaaw, yeah!" Octavio cheered, shaking his wasabi sticks. "True freedom! Now can I have my stuff back?"

We handed him his gear back and he sat us down.

"Ai'ght boy, listen up!" He looked at me. "Imma teach you everything you need to know and then some!"

"Thank you, sir!" I got excited.

"But we'll need some things first." He told us.

"What?" I was confused.

"Well first, some turntables and other equipment." Oh, right…we do need those. " It'll also help if ya'll bring me books on the subject too. Also some Wasabi. I need a steady supply. Also snacks because I'm starvin' and those posers back at the shack would constantly forget to feed me!"

"Anything else?" I leaned forward.

"He looked at me and lifted one of my hair tentacles.

"Yeah, get a haircut!" He told me. "Your hair's totally whack!"

Yeah, it was getting pretty long…I needed to get it cut for a while…I nodded in agreement.

"Good!" He said. "Now you handle the music stuff and your haircut and…uh…"

"Sylvia." Sylvia told him her name.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sylvia will handle food."

She nodded in agreement and headed off.

I started to leave when Octavio stopped me.

"One more thing…" He said. "When I train you to be a beatsmith, you ain't wearin' your goggles during our lessons unless someone else's coming. Got it?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Good." He let go of me. "Now scram! I was napping before ya'll woke me up and I'm still tired."

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"Ah, very great you come here to me." The Jellyfish remarked. "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I'm…just getting a haircut, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, sitting me in the chair. "I'm just sayin' you won't find a better guy than me."

"You know, I actually thought a crab would be doing this." I said. "With the claws and all."

"Ey, don't go around sayin' stuff like that." He told me. "That kind of talk got me closed once."

Oh…okay…

"So what'ya lookin' for?" He asked, grabbing his utensils.

"I guess same, but shorter." I told him.

"A trim it is." He said. "I'll even it out for ya."

It was a quick trim. Huh…When mom cuts my hair, she usually cuts it tiny, tiny sections at a time, but he cut large chunks off. After he was done, he showed me in the mirror. Huh…it turned out well. Not 'fresh,' but not stale either.

"Now pay up." He said.

"Right…" I handed him the money.

"Thanks sir." I said. "I like how it turned out.

"No problem, kid." He waved me goodbye.

"Now I can-oof!" I ran into someone.

It was Lisa.

"Huh? Oh!" She noticed me there. "Hey."

"Uh…hey…" What do I say.

"You doing okay?" She asked. "Haven't seen you since we kicked you out."

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Like the haircut." She remarked. "You actually look like a boy now."

I didn't before?

"Uh…thanks." I replied. "Well, gotta go!"

"Okay…bye!" She waved me goodbye.

 **Aftermath…**

"So what'ya lookin' for, girlie?" The Jellyfish asked.

"One of those looks where it's kind of long and connected in the back and the front two end in a sharp cut." She described. "One that can make me look pretty, but I can also use to say 'bad girl'!"

"Alright, just let me get this mess from my last customer cleaned up." He replied.

"Oh hey, cool!" Lisa picked up one of the tentacles. "Octim's tentacles are still moving!"

 ***Plop* *Plop***

What the…" Lisa was caught off guard. "Are those…?"

 ***Plop***

"Pa-pa?" The tentacle spoke. "Where's papa?"

Lisa watched in horror as the tentacles came alive and started walking around.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **10 Minutes Later…**

Alright…now a bit past Inkopolis Square should be the music shops.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out.

"Ben?" I was surprised to see him.

Apparently I'm having reunions today…woah…he had a noticeable bruise on his face.

"I-uh…just wanted to say…um…that…" Spit it out… "I'm uh…sorry I said that stuff about you…and your mom…"

"Oh…" That was surprising. "Thanks…"

"I'm also-um...sorry about you getting kicked out." He seemed new to apologizing. "I-uh…hope you didn't run into too much trouble afterwards…"

"I-it's okay." I lied. "Nothing too bad happened…"

"Well, that's good to hear." He admitted. "Heck, if the shiner you gave me was a sign of anything, I should try staying on your good side."

Oh…I gave him that?

Must've formed after I smacked him…

"Heh, sorry about that!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't be," He told me. "I deserved that."

"…Well…if you're truly sorry, then I have no choice but to forgive you." I told him.

"So what're you doing now?" He was curious. "You seem in a hurry."

"Oh, I found someone who can teach me to be a DJ, but I need to buy my own equipment." I explained.

"…How about I help you out?" He offered. "Pay for half?"

"Y-you don't have to do that!" He really didn't.

"Hey, I insist." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Besides, you need a genius like me to make sure you find the best you can get. And I'm a genius."

"Well, okay." I guess I can't argue with that logic.

The next two hours were spent looking for and paying for the best stuff that was within our budget. After today…Ben's alright in my book. Yeah, he can say and do some stupid things, but he seems to know when he takes it too far.

After a while, we got the equipment I needed and we got it to the Plaza.

"This is where you're practicing?" He asked. "Well, I guess it's great if you don't want people bothering you."

"Yeah…" It was.

"Well, I gotta go." Ben said. "Lisa said she was getting a new haircut today and I know she won't believe me when I tell her it looks good. Like, 'what do you mean, by good' and stuff like that."

Probably.

He then started to leave.

"Oh, Ben!" I called out.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

I took off my goggles.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He seemed surprised by that.

"…Eh, don't mention it." He turned to leave. "Oh, I left ya this creepy book I found at the bottom of the steps. Read it or throw it away. I don't care which."

"O-okay!" I waved goodbye. "See ya later!"

I put my goggles back on and pushed the equipment inside.

"Great work!" Octavio applauded as Sylvia and I finished getting the boxes in. "We start first thing tomorrow!"

"Okay!" I got excited. "What about today though?"

"Well, we gotta set it up first." He told me. "That'll take an hour and…hey…how much do ya know about Octarians, anyway?"

"Well…I know about the Turf War stuff." I told him. "I also know Octarians live underground and have advanced technology. I-I also heard about energy crisis stuff from Guyver when he was yelling at Sylvia one time. Outside of that, nothing really…"

Sylvia had a look of guilt in her face.

"Well then," He crossed his arms. "I'll take it upon myself to educate ya, boy!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **The Next Day…**

"And that's what all the buttons and switches do." Octavio pointed out. "Now, practicing with 'em is the tricky part. I suggest taking one of these home and practicing on your own from time-to-time."

"Right." I nodded.

"Hmmm…" He was thinking. "Also, I suggest getting a computer and figurin' out the Splatnet. You can find tons of material to work with online."

I nodded again.

"…Well…now that that's outta the way…" He looked at me. "Time to educate ya on yo history, boy!"

"I already know about the Great Turf War…" I reminded him.

"I mean, after that." He said. "You know 'bout the power crisis, and the Zapfish, but ya gotta learn how we've held up all those years. How we've done whatever we could to survive."

"That…" I thought about it. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Great!" He cheered. "Now let's get started!"

He then spent about an hour telling me about some Octarian history. It was boring and interesting at the same time. He then started telling me how a bit of their technology works.

"Wait, so you control a giant floating robot with your music?" My eyes widened. "How does that even work?"

"Controls are a bit awkward at first, but ya get used to 'em very quickly!" He told me. "It's like motion controls, but better!"

"…That's awesome!" I cheered.

"Yeah, it is!" He agreed. "Play yo cards right, and maybe you'll get to pilot it someday…"

Woah…he'd let me?

I hope I do…

"So…can we try out some music?" I asked.

"Sure." He agreed. "I'll show ya some of what I got…just watch and learn…"

He then proceeded to scratch some records, turn on a beat, and play…I don't know what, but it sounded good.

"So, how was that?" He asked.

"Awesome…" I couldn't lie. "Looks like I made the right choice after all."

"Heh…good ya got workin' ears." He said, crossing his arms. "Now, your homework is to get a computer, figure out how to work it, and we'll work out some remixing programs."

I gave a determined nod.

"For now though…" He sat down. "…I'm curious…how was life in the Countryside?"

Weird thing to suddenly ask…oh well…

I sat next to him.

"Well, it was much quieter than the city." I said. "It has a nice view, especially at sunset. I remember playing by myself by the creek while mom kept an eye on me."

"She do that a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah, to keep me safe…or so she said…I don't know…" I replied. "I think she just didn't trust anyone. I was actually scared to go near anyone for the longest time. It wasn't until fairly recently that I could go to the market by myself. I still didn't talk to anyone there though…was too afraid to do so, and mom would chase them off."

"Wait, so she raised you all by herself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." I answered. "She had Gramps to help."

"Gramps?" He looked confused.

"His name's Gerald Ligo. He's not my real gramps…surrogate maybe?" I explained. "He apparently fought in the war back in the day and used some of his retirement money to make sure we didn't starve."

"Ligo…That name's familiar…" He said.

"He's Sarah's grandpa." I told him. "Though I didn't find that out until right before I left."

"Ah, so she's involved…" He stroked where his chin would be.

"Do…do you always stay in Octopus form? I asked.

"Most of the time, yes." He answered.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Many reasons, partially for style." He told me. "I play concerts. I gotta appeal to different generations. I mean, what kid would wanna see some old geezer on-stage?"

I guess that makes sense…

"…What about you?" He asked. "You wear those goggles all the time?"

"Yeah…" I nodded my head. "Mom never wanted people to see my eyes. Not Inklings, not even Octolings."

"Makes sense…" I heard him mumble. "But that Inkling girl…Sylvia…she's seen 'em."

"A few people have." I admitted. "Sylvia has, George and his sisters have, my former roommate Ben has, a-and this one other guy too, but…I don't want to talk about that…"

"What happened?" He was curious.

"I-I…don't wanna talk about it…" I said again.

I held my arms, which started shaking now.

"…Hm…" He seemed in-thought. "Well, I say keep up the goggles thing on the outside."

"I was planning on it anyway." I shrugged. "I scared off some Inklings that were bullying some Octolings with this…Kraken ability…and the Octolings ran off when they saw me."

"Huh…so that's why they thought-yeah, try to limit your use of that." He told me. "…So those yer mama's goggles?"

"They were my dad's." I told him. "They're all we have of him."

"…Can I see 'em?" He surprisingly asked.

"…Sure…" I handed them over.

He looked at them, seemingly in-thought for about a minute before handing them back.

"Yo mama took good care of 'em." He said. "That's an old model and it still has its night vision, and-"

"IT HAS NIGHT VISION?!" I was surprised to hear.

"Uh…yeah…" He seemed surprised by my surprise. "It also has infrared, X-ray, and a built-in UV light."

"How do I use those?" I needed to know.

"Tap the right side to switch visions." He told me. "And if ya have a connection, holding down the left side activates communications."

I immediately started using the different vision types.

"Woah…" I was in awe. "I can see the Shellendorfs in the other room! All this time, I never knew this was here!"

"Troops had a tendency to forget about that too." He shrugged. "We actually dropped most of the different visions in the newer models to cut costs."

Wait…he mentioned communications…

I held down the left side.

"Woah!" I was in awe again. "I can add all my friends' numbers here!"

"Go for it." He encouraged me. "They're technically yours now, so go nuts. They have to be charged every now and then, but it should work with any extension cord."

I then checked the time.

"Well, thanks for the help, Octavio!" I shook his tentacle. "I'm gonna go…buy a computer now."

"A'ight." He nodded his head. "See ya tomorrow."

I walked out of the old Booyah Base, adding my friends' numbers to the goggles.

"Tim!" A familiar voice called out.

I stopped to notice it was Ivan.

"Oh, hi Ivan!" I waved. "What're you doing here?"

"Long story short, framed for a crime." He told me. "Trying to lay low until things quiet down with the rubber duck society. Got any ideas?"

What...?

"Well, there's the Ammo Knights training room if you'd like a roommate." I pointed in the direction. "Just don't tell anyone he's there."

"Oh, the place where couples make out?" He looked over. "Sure, why not?"

Not sure what that meant, but okay.

He walked over to the Ammo Knights.

Well, time to buy a computer. I think I'll get a laptop. That sounds nice.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **The Next Day…Inkopolis Square**

Carp…I didn't have enough money…wonder how many games it'll take to make enough…

I looked at the monitor on Deca Tower.

Huh…Toxic Mist won the tournament. Well, that makes sense.

I could try Grizzco…but that one time in an actual run…

I then felt something poke me in the back. It was a brush. I turned around to find it was Nine from said team. Gas mask and all.

"Splat, splat, splat." She said.

"W-we aren't supposed to have our weapons out in the Square…" I reminded her.

She tilted her head, then immediately threw it to the side.

"Where's Sarah girl?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know where Sarah is?" I was confused. "Do you know each other? And do you always talk weird?"

"I'll drop the crazy girl voice." She decided. "I do know her…she probably doesn't remember me out of that ego of hers though…so where're you going?"

"Just…trying to make some money for a laptop…" I told her. "Uh…aren't you uncomfortable in that…uh…"

"Neo Octoling Armor." She answered. "And fits like a glove, actually…"

I tried not to stare.

"Hey, Tim!" It was Sylvia. "Woah, you friends with Nine now?"

"She just ran into me." I told her. "I'm just trying to get some money for a laptop."

"Oh, let's do some Salmon Runs!" She suggested.

"I-I'm not sure…" I said. "I mean, after last time…"

"But you have me with you this time!" Sylvia put her hand on my shoulder.

"You were with me last time!" I reminded her.

"Oh…well, I got better since last time!" she reassured me.

"I'll come too." Nine shrugged. "It's been a while."

We ended up going in anyway, despite my reluctance.

"Right on time, kids." Mr. Grizz greeted us. "I've got work for ya."

We accepted the job and I headed down to the changing room. I was almost done when my goggles got a message. I held the left side a second.

"Where ya at, boy?!" It was Octavio.

"Didn't have enough money." I told him. "I'm doing some Grizzco shifts to get enough.

"…A'ight…" He said.

"So when did you get a phone?" I asked.

"It's your…friend's." He told me. "Just borrowin' it a second."

"How'd you get my number?" I asked.

"It was on his phone." He answered.

"How'd HE get my number?!" I was disturbed.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask questions." He remarked. "Anyway, gotta go now. Cross-fade to black!"

He then hung up.

…Cross-fade to black…

I should use that sometime.

I was about to exit the changing room when the intercom went on.

"Sorry kid, gonna have to leave those groovy goggles behind." Mr. Grizz said.

"But I wore them last time!" I told him.

"Change in policy." He told me. "No eye wear unless you are visually impaired."

Carp…

I took them off.

I hope this doesn't cause trouble…

 **Five Minutes Later…**

I stepped onto the boat.

Sylvia, Nine, and some random squid girl were already there.

"What's with your eyes?" The random girl asked. "You sick? Because a lot of people have been getting sick lately and I don't wanna catch anything…"

"Uh…just a little…" I lied. "So, I'm Octim. How're you?"

I stuck my hand out.

"…GYAAAA!" She yelled as she jumped back onto land. "Germs! Germs! AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Well, we're one down." Sylvia crossed her arms.

"We'll be fine." Nine came over. "Just less eggs for quota."

I then noticed Nine had red eyes and her face looked almost like Sarah's.

"Are…does Sarah have a twin sister we don't know about?" I asked.

"I wondered that same thing, but no." Sylvia said. "But I saw her Battling ID."

She showed it to me.

"Her name's Nina Pire." Sylvia told me. "Her face is similar, but she used to have longer hair and was much paler. I saw tan lines on her when she was changing. Now usually haircuts and sun tans are no big deal, but it looks like she made a conscious effort to look like Sarah."

"I believe that's mine!" Nina took her card back. "It is true though. Now, I assume you want to hear my amazing and tragic backstory for why I made myself resemble her, right?"

"Not really." Sylvia shrugged.

"Yeah, I just thought you were a weirdo." I shrugged too.

Nina just stood there with a shocked expression.

 **Ruins of Ark Polaris…**

"Huh…Never been on this stage before…" Nina looked nervous. "W-wasn't it morning a minute ago? What's with the ominous dark sky?"

"Sometimes it's best not to ask questions." I remarked.

"Well, we'll take this in-stride!" Sylvia remained determined.

A few seconds later, we Superjumped to the top of the structure.

We came out with these weapons I haven't seen before.

"What's this?" I was confused. "It's a Slosher, but-"

"Aaaaw, yeah!" Nina had a look of pure bloodlust on her face, eyeing her weapon. "Grizzco Weapons!"

"Yeesh…Sylvia, is that normal?" I asked.

I got scared when I saw she had a similar look on her face as she gazed at her charger.

"Ooooh, Octim…" She giggled. "You'll understand in a few seconds…"

We were soon put against a large group of Salmonids.

"Hey, these are grind rails, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are!" Sylvia shouted as she rode one, carrying an egg.

I turned my head to find Nina splatting tons of Salmonids with her Brella.

Okay, gotta find some eggs…

My thoughts were cut off when a Scrapper spun around the corner

"Gah!" I used my slosher.

The Slosher ink went straight through the Scrapper, splatting it.

Wait…did this just…

I saw a Fly Fish about to fire missiles.

I flung Ink at the pilot and the whole thing got destroyed.

"This is AWESOOOOOOME!" I yelled as I grabbed an egg and went for the basket.

 **A Little Later…**

"WHAT A HAUL!" Mr. Grizz was impressed. "The sea has blessed you with its bounty. I should think about givin' ya a raise."

That…was…amazing…

"How'd ya like the fancy weapons?" He asked. "Those're some of my favorites."

"That was awesome!" I shouted.

"Another shift?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah!" Nina and I shouted in unison.

 **Three Hours Later…**

It somehow ended up being just the three of us the entire time, but we didn't complain too much.

We got some great bonuses out of it.

We sat by the Crust Bucket afterwards.

"We should do that again some time." I suggested.

"Heck yeah, we should!" Sylvia agreed.

"Eh, why not?" Nina agreed. "I need to do some more Salmon Run shifts anyway."

"So if you're Nine, who're the other members of Toxic Mist?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to say." Nina replied. "Also, don't tell anyone I'm Nine. It's supposed to be a secret."

"Eh, that's fine." Sylvia shrugged. "We all have secrets."

"I'm guessing your eyes are a secret then?" Nina asked. "Because I know Octoling eyes and those aren't regular Octoling eyes. And I can tell you aren't sick because you wear those goggles all the time and were fine."

"Y-yeah, it's a secret…" I told her.

"Eh…none of my business anyway…" She shrugged. "Heck, the only reason I followed you was to see if I could find Sarah."

"Okay," I sighed. "What's your deal with her?"

"…Vengence…" She hissed.

"For what?" Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd never ask…" Nina leaned back and put her fingertips together. "Let me tell you something about your 'teammate'..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **The Next Day…**

I dropped off the laptop at the DJ room yesterday. Octavio said he'd get it set up so I could readily use it. He's a little grouchy, but he seems nice enough…

I called and told him that I would be visiting some friends first. Might ask one if she knows anything about the clearly mentally insane girl I did Grizzco shifts with.

I knocked on the door. Sarah answered.

"Hi Tim." She looked happy to see me. "What're you doing here? Hey, you got a haircut!"

"Hey Sarah, thanks for noticing." I waved. "I just wanted to see how you guys were doing since I haven't seen you since the tournament."

"Well, come in Tim!" She invited me in. "We're just listening to some tunes! Why don't you get yourself a Tenta Cola and chill out with us?"

"Alright, sounds good!" I came in and got myself a drink from their fridge.

"So how's the DJ stuff coming along?" Guyver asked.

"Wait, you want to be a DJ?" Sarah stared at me, surprised

"It's pretty much all Octarians ever want to be these days." Guyver answered for me.

"Well, I got some equipment to practice with." I told them. "I-uh…figured I'd try winging it."

"Well, that's nice." Sarah was supportive.

"Oh Octo, Tim…" Guyver shook his head. "I'll ask Marina if she wants to give you some pointers."

"I-if she has the time…" I told him. "Don't wanna bother her too much…"

"It'll be fine." Guyver assured me.

I then took a seat while they got back to their card game.

"So what're you listening to?" I asked, taking a sip.

"Just some beats from home." Guyver told me as he turned them on.

It was a neat tune…good thing I'm getting into electronic music so I can play beats like this.

"Hm…nice…" I said.

 _The best._

"Yeah…" Sarah agreed. "It ain't half bad.

"Not…at all…" I felt…weird…

 _I feel…dull…_

 _Numb…_

 _I…aid my people…_

 _I…fight as one…_

 _I…follow orders…to the letter…_

 _I…I…_

 _Report to superiors…_

 _Report for duty…_

 _Report for duty…_

…

 _Leave here for now…_

 _To the Plaza…_

 _Report for duty…_

…

"Hey kid, you okay? You look a little out of it."

 _Squid!_

"Ow! Geez, what the heck?!"

 _Inkling Scum!_

"Stop, please! Okay, okay! I'll leave you alone!"

 _Good…_

 **Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Yeah, this phone is killa!" Octavio took a pic. "Glad he had a spare to-uh…spare."

Tim then walked in.

"Hm? Ah!" Octavio moved down towards him. "Glad you're back! Now let's show ya how to download samples!"

"Reporting for duty, sir!" Octim saluted.

"Hm?" Octavio was confused. "Duty? You ain't in an army, boy. What're you…hey…I remember tellin' ya to take yer goggles off when you're here with me.

Octim immediately did what he was told.

"Hey, hold on a second…that look…" Octavio recognized it. "Did you listen to ma beats?! Where did you even…wait…my fan…that agent's boyfriend…he still has my…"

Octavio returned his gaze to Tim.

"No, no, no!" Octavio growled. "I can't have ma protégé be like this! Usually troops can act normal, but if this is his first time listenin', he'll be a zombie for days! Well, I'll just get ma special vinyl…that's back in the Valley…that I don't know a quick way to…and the agents are no-doubt hangin' round the area…"

He then looked at Tim, then took to the computer.

"A'ight…maps…maps…" He found something. "Okay, a music store a block n' a half away. I'll just have the boy…wait; no…he'll look and act too suspicious…"

He looked back at Tim and sighed.

"I'm gonna need your wallet and for you to stay here." Octavio told him.

Tim did as he was told.

"…I can't believe I'm doin' this…" He groaned.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later…**

I hate usin' this form. I look like an old man. Well, at least I don't need a cane like Cuttlefart…

Also a perk is I can just wear ma shades and no one recognizes me.

Alright, just in and out. Let's see…

Squid Sisters…uh…yup, this is the album…

Octo, I both hate to love and love to hate this song…

"Welcome to Zander's Beats." The…Octoling…at the counter greeted me. "How may I help you?"

"I-uh…wanna buy this album fer my-uh friend…" I told her.

"Key, I'll ring that up for…" Her eyes then narrowed. "Do…do I know you?"

"Nah, I'm just another Octoling who bravely escaped the clutches of the horrible, just plain...awful...Octarians..." I said.

Her eyes were wide. She walked around the counter, grabbed my arm, and pulled me into the back room.

"Hey!" I hissed. "What's the big idea?!"

"It's you!" She somehow found me out. "Why did you come here…and in…Octoling form?! Explain!"

I then shifted back into my Octopus form.

"Hey, I give orders here!" I crossed my arms. "Who're you to talk to your king like that?!"

"You are not my king!" She spat. "You're a tyrant who brainwashed us!"

"That's only cause y'all couldn't work together and do what I say…" I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, your lives down there were better since ma beats made ya numb."

"Better?!" She only got more mad. "Do you know what kind of people we'd turn into?! My sister hated me for years because of you!"

"Ah…I recognize you now…" I said. "And I know who yer talkin' bout. She became an Elite, she works at a settlement that's doin' pretty well, and yeah, she thinks yer dead and still hates you. Honestly, her life seems better without you."

"Y-you…" I couldn't tell if she was going to yell or cry. "You ruined our lives!"

"Ruined?" I glared at her. "Girl, I'm the reason y'all have lives to begin with! I'm the reason we've survived as a species for as long as we did! I gave y'all a purpose!"

"And we ruined our sister's life!" She almost shouted. "Because of you!"

"I didn't do squat!" I glared at her. "Ma beats numb yo thoughts, make ya follow orders, and make ya more hostile towards Inklings. Everything else was all you, girl."

She made that yell-cry face again.

"Look girlie," I looked at her. "I just need this CD. I ain't doin' nothin' nefarious and I ain't plannin' nothin' either."

"Why…do you need this CD?" She wanted an answer.

"My new protégé listened to one of my CDs." I told her. "I can't teach him if he's mind-controlled."

"Why would you want to teach him?" She was confused. "You don't teach anyone."

"Let's just say he's…a special case." I said. "I can tell by lookin' at him that he's got a lotta potential in him. I just need this CD to help him. I'm teachin' him and nothin' else. I'll even pay ya double for it."

"…Just take it and go before I decide to tell Agent 4 about this…" She sighed. "And never come in here again."

I shifted forms and walked out with the CD.

Well, I don't wanna talk to no good traitors, anyhow!

Hopefully, I won't have to do this again…

Well, time to fix that boy…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **Later…**

A melody…

A heavenly melody…

"Wow!" I got into the groove. "What song is this?!"

"It's a Squid Sisters song." Octavio told me, looking not happy at all.

"What happened?" I asked. "I remember listening to this great music, and I couldn't think straight…I don't remember much…"

"Let's just say you listened to somethin' ya...shouldn't've yet..." He said. "It'll be fine now…"

He looked upset.

"Um…how about we play some music?" I suggested.

"A'ight!" He instantly cheered up. "Let's teach ya how to knock their socks off!"

He did a pose where he crossed his arms.

"R-right!" I imitated said pose.

 **The Next Day…**

Phew!

10:30. I slept in a bit.

Well, time to learn more about how to make music as well as the finer details on working with flying saucers!

Not…quite sure what that last bit has to do with music, but he always says he's teaching me about more than just music, so…

Oh…Crusty Sean replied to my text.

 **CoolStation: Sorry to hear you're leaving, but I understand. I wish you luck on your future careers!**

 **CoolStation: I also sent you some free meal tickets in the mail. Consider it a bonus!**

Sean's a nice guy. I'll be sure to visit him sometime.

Oh, Mom texted me.

 **Mom: Hi son! How's work?**

 **MusicLovR: Hey! Got a new job.**

 **Mom: Oh? Where?**

 **MusicLovR: Grizzco**

 **Mom: What do you do there?**

 **MusicLovR: Take a boat ride and collect fish eggs.**

 **Mom: A boat ride? Nothing dangerous, right?**

 **MusicLovR: Only if I'm not careful. Which I always am. I got a bonus last time!**

 **Mom: Oh, that's wonderful! Glad you like it!**

 **MusicLovR: Thanks! :)**

 **Mom: Oh, you've hung out with Sarah and Otis, right?**

 **MusicLovR: Actually, just Sarah. I need to meet Otis though.**

 **Mom: Oh, well when you do, can you tell them both that we're coming to visit soon?**

 **MusicLovR: You are?**

 **Mom: Couldn't stay away from my boy for too long! Especially when your B-Day is coming up! :)**

 **MusicLovR: Cool! Well, I'll tell them when I get the chance. See you soon!**

 **Mom: Love you!**

 **MusicLovR: Love you too mom.**

 **Mom: XOXOXO**

 **MusicLovR: Mooooooooom!**

 **Mom: LOL**

I put my phone away. I need to add her number to the goggles too.

I then got another text. It was from Guyver.

 **9: Hey Tim! Can you to the subway next to the Square? Got a surprise for you.**

 **MusicLovR: K**

A surprise? Well, guess I'll check it out…

 **Inkopolis Square…**

Alright, the square…wonder what the surprise is…

Down to the subway…

Okay, what's the surprise?

" _Put it to the test, my rappin's the best!"_ A familiar voice started rapping. _"All Y'all can bet I don't even break a sweat! Doubt my charm and I'll deal you harm! Write it in the book that I'm Off the Hook!"_

It was Pearl in what looked like casual clothes. Oversized hoodie and everything. Well, as casual as it could be with all the unnecessary jewelry and crown.

"Hey Pearl!" I got excited. "Remember me? You signed my shirt once."

"Yeah, I do!" She nodded her head.

"I still have it!" I lifted my hoodie slightly to show I was actually wearing it right now.

"Well, how about I finish the autograph?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned to see it was Marina wearing jeans, a crop top, and headband.

"Uh…uh…y-yeah…" I stuck my shirt out.

She pulled out a marker and signed it right next to Pearl's name.

"Now it's worth double!" Pearl shouted. "But this time, you won't need me to die in a drive-by splatting to get a DJ!"

"Why would he…?" Marina didn't understand the comment. "Never mind…"

"So…w-why are you two here?" I asked, nervously.

"Guyver told me you got inspired to be a musician after seeing us perform," Marina told me. "Thought I'd give you a few pointers."

"You mean he wasn't bluffing?!" I was surprised to hear.

"Nope!" Pearl said. "He knows us and we know him!"

"How?" I wondered.

"That…" Pearl put a finger to her lips. "It a secret to everyone."

"Makes sense…" I shrugged. "We all have secrets."

"Well, since I heard you were so passionate about music," Marina put her hand on my shoulder. "We figured we'd take you to my place to see the process, get some pointers, you know, the works."

"O-okay…" I agreed.

"Great!" Pearl gave me a hard pat on the back. "Trust me, kid. Reena's the best at what she does!"

I nodded my head.

 **Later…**

We soon got to Marina's place. It was definitely much smaller than Pearl's place if what those interview pics I've seen were accurate. I still can't believe I'm hanging out with Off the Hook…this is the best day ever!

"Sorry if the place is a mess, Tim." Marina said as we entered. I've been working a lot lately."

"Geez, how many song sheets were you writing?" Pearl asked. "Take a break before you splat yourself."

"I don't mind." I shrugged. "You can-um…learn a lot about an Octopus from the mess she makes."

"What does that mean?" Marina tilted her head.

"I…I don't know…" I shyly admitted. "I just thought it'd sound cool."

"Get some experience before you make cool quotes." Pearl advised me. "Then they'll sound better."

"So what do I learn first?" I asked.

"Well, if you want to be a proper Turntablist, you need to learn how to use the equipment." She told me as she led us into a room with said equipment.

"Woah…" I looked around. "It looks like the stuff I bought, but…better…"

"That's whatcha get when ya got money." Pearl shrugged. "I mean, I bought half of this stuff for her, but she'd modify it a ton usin' her own budget."

I just looked around at all the stuff. Good thing I've been practicing with Octavio because I actually recognized most of these parts.

"Now…" Marina took a seat. "Let's get to it!"

 **Even Later…**

"You're catching on quick, Octim." Marina complimented.

"Yeah, watch your back, Reena," Pearl warned. "He might be gunnin' for your job in the future."

"Ha, you wouldn't replace me!" Marina chuckled. "Um…right?"

"Well kid, now that you've had your lesson," Pearl got up. "Let's get some grub! I'm starving!"

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Okay then," Marina agreed. "My treat!"

 **Ten Minutes Later…**

We ended up going to a nearby burger joint.

"Thanks for the meal, Marina." I said. "A-and the lessons."

"You're welcome!" She smiled. "It's great to see we inspired someone to get into music! Must mean we're really going places, huh Pearl?"

"Mf…mwasha shay?" Pearl had food in her mouth.

"Pearlie…don't talk with your mouth full…" Marina sighed.

"Ur nodda bosha me!" Pearl then swallowed. "Hey, you think I can rap with my mouth full?"

"Please don't…" Marina begged.

"Yeah, I'd rather you not…" I agreed.

"Fiiiiine." Pearl groaned.

After a while, we waved each other goodbye for the day. Marina said she'd call when she could give me another lesson.

Wow. I got to hang out with Off the Hook. Wait, I already geeked out about that...

Still, best day ever…

 **Inkopolis Plaza…**

I soon returned to the Plaza after noticing I got several texts from Octavio.

I entered the training room and he wasn't happy.

"Where've ya been, boy?!" He asked. "I've been callin' ya all day!"

"S-sorry…" I walked over to him. "Got a chance to hang out with stars and I took it."

"…Understandable." He shrugged. "Which ones?"

"Marina and Pearl from Off the Hook!" I told him.

"Marina Ida?!" His expression changed. "That ingrate?!"

"Ingrate?" I was confused. "You knew her?"

"Knew her?" He looked at me. "She was on my Wasabi Supply Unit! She denies it, but I know she got the DJ career idea from me!"

Was that true?

"Huh…she didn't mention you…" I noted. "When I talked to her about being a star, she said she was inspired by the Squid Sisters."

"They never mention me!" He turned away and groaned. "It's always 'Squid Sisters this' and 'Squid Sisters that'! I'm the biggest star in Octarian society and none of those ingrates ever credits me…"

Really? Why not?

Hmm…

"…I'll credit you…" I said.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I said I'll credit you." I told him. "I-if I ever become a big star or something…I'll credit you. You've been teaching me after all, so it's the least I can do…"

He looked at me with a surprised expression before going to a nonchalant one. He then put a tentacle on my head.

"I like you, kid." He said. "How 'bout we try puttin' some sounds together and makin' a song?

"R-really?" I got wide-eyed.

"Yeah!" He nodded is head. "I'll guide ya all throughout the process!"

"Alright!" I nodded my head.

"Great!" He got amped up. "Now let's play some beats!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks Grand Mah for your interest in the story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 28

 **Days Later…**

It's been pretty cool the past couple days. I've been getting lessons from two DJs. Each with a slightly different perspective. Marina showed me how to work certain programs and taught me about the importance of understanding my audience and how working with other people can really help me out, and Octavio, with only the equipment Ben and I could afford, showed me how to get creative with what I had as well as how catch someone's attention in a performance.

He'd also teach me about the Octarians. From their history, to their culture, or what little they had left from that he told me, their current issues, and how to properly run underground domes. Not…quite sure why I'd need to know that last part, but gotta be prepared for anything, I guess…

I'm also pretty sure Octavio sneaks out a couple times since he occasionally gets junk I didn't leave him with. Like when he built himself a roof for the sun and rain, a small heater because it's getting colder, and some other cool knickknacks. He even showed me how to make some of these things since Octarians are supposed to be handy with technology, or so he says.

I was really excited for Friday. At the moment though, I was sitting on my computer, putting the finishing touches on a song I've been working on. After it was complete, I decided to let him review it.

"Hmm…" He was listening on his earbuds. "Not bad…a nice beat, if little rough around the edges, but I like the tone shifts, even if some of the transitions could use some work. I give it a 7 outta 10."

"That's good…right?" I asked.

"It's about average." He said. "But for yer first solo song, average is great!"

"Yeah!" I did a victory pose. "I can't wait to show my friends this!"

"Y'know, you actually seem more cheerful today…somehow…" Octavio noticed. "What's up?

"Friday's when I turn 14!" I told him. "I can't wait!"

"Friday, huh?" He looked like he was pondering something. "I gotta think of a gift, then…for now, you may leave."

"Okay, I will!" I started running out.

"Have fun!" Ivan shouted.

"Woah!" Octavio was startled. "I completely forgot you were here…"

I didn't hear the rest of their conversation as I went through the door.

Alright, now to…wait..

I turned my head to see Mr. Shellendorf was staring at me, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets, and shaking a lot compared to usual.

"You okay?" I then noticed. "Oh right, my goggles!"

I quickly put them on.

"Better now, right?" I asked him.

He moved in his chair towards the door I came out of and peeked in. He then spun around.

"Mmmmf….mmmmf…" He attempted words. "Hththththttpth-MMMFFF!"

He pushed forward on his chair and went out the front door.

Well that happened…

I decided to head to the square.

 **Inkopolis Square…**

I arrived just in time. Marina and Pearl were chilling out in the studio. I knocked on the window, excitedly.

Pearl looked surprised and a little creeped out that I was right against the window and Marina was excited to see me too. They quickly let me in one of the back rooms.

"So whatcha want?" Pearl asked.

"I-I did a song!" I told them.

"Ooooooh!" Marina got giddy. "Show us! Show us!"

I opened my laptop and found the file. They shared the headphones and I awaited their critique.

"Honestly?" Pearl removed her earbud. "Not bad for your first song!"

"Wow…" Pearl liked it. "A-and you, Marina?"

"EEEEEK!" She hugged me tightly and lifted me up. "YOU DID SO GOOD! You're learning so fast and I love it!"

Urk! Can barely breathe…hug too tight…m-m-m-m-my face…r-right o-on h-her…

"Yo Reena!" Pearl called out. "Ya done giving the boy second base?"

"Oh!" Marina immediately released me. "S-sorry…"

"I-it's fine…wait…" I turned to Pearl. "That's what second base is?!"

"Oh dear…" Marina covered her face.

"I guess that means it's an A+!" Pearl immediately started laughing. "Hah! He's red like a tomato!"

"S-sorry, Marina…" I lowered my head.

"No, no, it's my fault." Marina said. "I got too excited. Overall, you're improving a lot quicker than I thought you would…"

"Yeah." Pearl agreed. "You got another teach you ain't telling us about?"

"Well," I guess it wouldn't hurt. "I have been getting some advice from…a secret source…"

"Oooooh secrets…" Pearl grinned. "So who helped more?"

"I'd both both helped me equally." I told her. "I actually showed him my song first before I came here and he said it's good for my first song."

"Ladies…" An Inkling man came in. "Stage announcements in 5."

"Thanks, Gene!" Marina waved. "Well, we have to go, Tim."

"But we'll see ya later!" Pearl assured me.

"Thanks, guys!" I grinned. "I'm gonna show my other friends!"

They both waved me goodbye as I left.

Oh, Sylvia! She'll love to hear this!

I was about to text her, but noticed she was already sitting at a table with Nina. I walked over.

"-I understand that feeling as much as anyone else, but aren't you taking it a bit far?" Sylvia asked.

"No I'm not!" Nina shouted. "After what she did, I won't give up! I have a plan laid out! By the time I'm old enough to drink, I'll have destroyed her in every meaning of the word!"

"Wait…" Sylvia stopped her. "Does that include-"

"Yes!" Nina answered.

"Ew…" Sylvia looked disgusted. "Wait, but you're not-"

"My desire for vengeance supersedes everything else!" Nina stated. "…Oh, hi Tim."

Sylvia turned and waved at me.

"I made a song guys!" I told them. "Aaaall by myself!"

"Can I hear?" Nina asked.

"Sure!" I gave her the headphones.

"Hm…good." Was her judgement.

"Me too!" Sylvia wanted to listen.

I gave her the earplugs.

"Good for your first try." She said.

"Now to find Sarah and Guyver."

"Well, good luck." Sylvia shrugged. "I have no idea where they are."

"Maybe she's doing her Splatoon stuff." Nina suggested.

"How do you know about that?!" Sylvia asked, surprised.

"I have a source…" She grinned devilishly.

"Well, maybe I can put this on a small drive and leave it at their place…" I suggested.

"Did you show your roommates yet?" Sylvia asked.

"We actually haven't talked much since the Octavio thing." I told her. "I've mostly been learning music stuff."

"Well, hang out with them some time and show them." She suggested. "I'm sure they'll be proud of you."

"Octavio…" Nina seemed to be thinking. "That name's familiar…think he's a war veteran?"

"…I'll ask!" Sylvia got up. "Unlike most squids my age, I LOVE hearing an old guy's war stories!"

She waved us goodbye.

"…Okay, I copied the song and got it uploaded." I told Nina. "I'll go deliver it!"

"Kay." She was on her phone, nonchalant.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

I arrived at their apartment and knocked on the door. When no one answered, I just put the flash drive with a note in the mail slot.

I turned to see a few doors down was that old squid from that one cabin place in…where was it again? Oh yeah, Octo Canyon.

Cuttlefish! That's his name…

Who's he talking to?

Spiky yellow hair…tan skin…red eyes…

Oh, that's Otis! I should say hi.

"Hi!" I waved as I walked over. "You're Otis, right?"

They both turned to face me.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And you are…?"

"I'm Octim!" I reached my hand out. "I-I was on Sarah's team."

"The guy in the Power Mask?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head. "Do you remember me from Cirrina?"

He looked confused.

"Or…you may know my mom?" I corrected myself.

He was trying to put his finger on it.

"…You know…" I have to say it, don't I? "…Crazy Lady?"

"You're her kid?!" Otis asked, surprised.

"Just please don't call her that." I begged.

"Wait, hold on there a minute…" Cuttlefish tuned in. "Yer from Cirrina?"

"Uh-huh!" I nodded my head. "Born and raised."

Otis and Cuttlefish looked at each other.

"An Octoling was born in Cirrina Countryside?" Cuttlefish was confused. "How?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks Ajohrendt for your interest in this story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 29

 **Otis's Apartment, Flounder Heights…**

"So your mom somehow ended up in Cirrina Countryside and had you?" Otis asked.

"I don't really know the details." I admitted. "For the longest time, it was just her and me in this abandoned house she found before I was born."

"Bet that's an interesting story…" Cuttlefish remarked. "I'd like to hear it some time."

"Mom doesn't like to talk about it." I told him. "I've only heard some pieces from her conversations with Gramps. Something about some military stuff I didn't understand."

"So yer gramps is there too?" Cuttlefish asked, intrigued.

"He's not my real grandpa." I told him. "He just took us in. His name's Gerald and he's Sarah and Otis's grandpa."

Cuttlefish, surprised, then looked at Otis, who was also surprised.

"Well…that'd explain where he is half the time…" Otis remarked. "Then again, Tim's mom isn't the most…popular person in town…so I can see why he didn't mention it…"

"Why didn't ya say there were Octolings in yer hometown?" Cuttlefish asked Otis.

"I didn't even know they were Octolings until now." Otis told him. "I didn't even know what Octolings were until joining the Splatoon. Let alone that the lady no one liked from back home was one."

"Please don't tell her I've been doing Ink Battles…" I begged. "She'd never let me hear the end of it…"

"Youngsters gotta make their own choices some time…" Cuttlefish said. "Ya can't hide it forever and she can't keep ya cooped up forever."

"Right…" I nodded in thought. "So um…why are you here, anyway?"

"Oh, my old friend Ammoses came by." Cuttlefish told me. "I'm avoiding him until he goes home…"

"Why?" I tilted my head. "Isn't he your friend?"

"It's just…" He looked uncomfortable. "I can't understand a word he says anymore and I don't have the hearts to tell him, so I tell him I'm on the job… and avoid him until the problem fixes itself…"

Wow…understandable, but wow...

"So why're you here?" Otis asked.

"Oh, I was leaving a flash drive at Sarah and Guyver's apartment." I told him. "I made a song and thought they'd like to hear it."

"A song?" Cuttlefish sat up. "Well, let us have a listen!"

I got my computer out, opened the file, and hit 'Play.'

"…This your first song?" Otis asked.

"M-hm!" I nodded my head.

"Well, that's quite a nifty beat!" Cuttlefish complimented. "You've got potential, young lad!"

"Thanks!" I grinned. "I learned from the best!"

"So yer the boy the lady Marina's been teachin'!" Cuttlefish knew about that? "She says you've been learnin' quickly."

She talked about me to her friends?! Yesss!

"Well, I should probably go…" I got up. "It was nice meeting both of you."

"Likewise!" Cuttlefish replied.

"See ya, man!" Otis said.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I turned. "My mom's coming to visit for my birthday, so behave yourself around her."

"Cool!" Otis shouted. "It'd be nice to get to know her. Oh, when' your birthday, anyway?"

"Friday!" I told him as I left. "I'll be 14!"

"Cool!" He replied. "I'll tell the two when they get back!"

I got about a block from Flounder Heights when I realized-

Oh, right...their dad and grandpa are coming too...oh well. It'll be a nice surprise for them.

 **Back at my Apartment…**

I opened the door, kicked off my shoes, and set my computer on the table.

"Guys?!" I called out. "You home?!"

"…Tim?!" I heard Sheryl from her and Carol's room.

"Hey Sheryl!" I started walking over. "Wanna listen to a song I made?"

"Don't come in!" She shouted. "…Wait…you made a song?!"

"Yeah!" I nodded my head.

"By yourself?!" She sounded shocked.

"Yup!" I replied.

I then heard what sounded like arguing for about a minute. Another minute later and Sheryl came out with some unhappy-looking Urchin.

"Were you two in the middle of something?" I asked.

"We barely got started…" I heard the Urchin mumble…

"Alright Tim, oh, this is Stuhf by the way." She introduced him. "He's our first Roadie. So let's hear that song of yours!"

I found the file and pressed play.

Sheryl was bumping her head to the beat. Stuhf, though still looking not happy, was bumping his head too.

"You. Are. Awesome!" Sheryl hugged me.

"…It was pretty cool, I guess…" Stuhf admitted. "Well, guess I'm leaving now…"

"Hey, I'll see ya at the party though…" Sheryl kissed his cheek. "Promise!"

Stuhf rubbed his cheek, smiled a bit, and waved goodbye as he left.

"…Party?" I looked at Sheryl.

"Oh yeah, the three of us are going to a party." Sheryl told me. "We're playing there."

"Can…can I come?" I asked. "I've never been to a party before."

"I don't know…" Sheryl seemed worried. "It's mostly gonna be people my age."

"Sheryl, the only people I've hung out with most of my life are an old war veteran and my mom." I told her. "I've hung out with older people before."

"…Alright…" Sheryl reluctantly agreed. "But only drink water, soda cans, and punch you know is okay, and stay in areas where there are a lot of people."

"Ooo…kay." I agreed. "So when is it?"

"Thursday." She said.

"Oh, cool!" I got excited. "My birthday's Friday!"

"That's awesome!" Sheryl remarked. "We should get you something."

"Well, I already have DJ equipment." I shrugged. "And a teacher."

"We'll think of something." She assured me. "Oh, I know one thing…"

"What?" I was curious.

"My weird birthmark…" She grinned.

"…Aaaand it's…where?" I was hesitant to know.

"Riiiiiiight….here!" She lifted her arm. "Right on my armpit!"

"…Oh…" I was surprised. "I thought it'd be somewhere else…"

"Oh?" She smiled devilishly. "Where'd you think it was?"

"I-uh…don't know…" I admitted. "I guess I thought it'd be weird adult stuff I don't understand..."

"It's fine!" She patted my head. "I have three weird birthmarks! This is just the tame one. Pretty weird though, right?"

"Yeah, it…kind of looks like an eel." I noticed.

"I was thinking sea snake, but yeah." She shrugged.

We then heard the door open. It was Carol and George.

"Hey, little man!" George shouted as he and Carol waved.

"Hey guys!" I went over to the computer. "Listen to this!"

I pressed play and they listened.

"Don't tell me…" George said. "You made this?"

I nodded my head.

He raised his hand and I gave him a high five. Carol gave me one too.

"Looks like I pointed you in the right direction." George remarked. "How about we take you somewhere to celebrate?"

"Yeah!" I got excited. "Can we do that sushi place?"

"Yeah!" Sheryl seconded my choice.

"Then it's settled." Carol said.

 **10 Minutes Later…**

"Hello, what can I-YOU!" The Octoling at the counter flinched when she saw me.

"Hi again!" I waved.

"Something wrong?" George was confused.

"That…thing…ate an entire stick of wasabi in 27 seconds!" She told him.

"Can I have the same thing as last time, but with a Tenta Cola?" I asked. "Plus another wasabi stick? I wanna see if I can beat my time!"

She stared at me, dumbfounded before regaining her composure.

"And the rest of you?" She asked.

The rest gave their orders and we sat down.

"I like her black hair." Sheryl commented. "Think it'd be a good color for me? Should I get her opinion?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged. "She did have to earn that color."

"How so?" Carol asked, confused.

"If she's an Octoling with black hair, she must've been an Elite." I told them. "DJ told me that Octoling Elites get black hair and goggles with kelp attached to them to indicate their rank. Apparently it takes years of difficult training."

"Huh…neat..." Sheryl remarked. "But do you think it would look good on me too?

"Probably." I shrugged.

Our food arrived not long after. Service here is great…

We had a nice meal. I shocked the entire table, as well as the Octoling server who was looking over at us, by reducing my time to 20 seconds.

Afterwards, we decided to end the day by watching a movie at the apartment and hanging out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Days Later…**

I returned to the old Ammo Knights backroom. I found the DJ, Ivan, and Sylvia all there already. It seemed Octavio just got done playing a song.

"Hey guys!" I waved. "What's going on?"

Sylvia then turned to me. I noticed she wasn't in her usual Ghillie suit, but a Camo Zip Hoodie and a Camo Mesh hat.

"…Oh, hi Tim!" She waved. "Not much. Ivan's just chilling out here and Octavio wanted me to listen to some songs he's been working on."

"Oh really?" I looked at Octavio. "What genre?"

"Oh, it's da newest, hottest thing in Octaronica!" Octavio told me. "Heh heh…the Inklings'll love it!"

"Broadening your fanbase, huh?" I guessed. "Well, glad you have someone to help you."

"Oh, she's bein' a big help." Octavio remarked.

"So is the ducky club still looking for me?" Ivan asked.

"I…what…?" I tilted my head. "N-no, I don't think so…I never heard of anyone looking for you."

"Oh, cool!" Ivan got up. "Because my friends and I are supposed to play Oubliettes and Omuras this weekend and I don't want to miss that!"

"Seriously?" Octavio glared at him.

"What?" Ivan shrugged.

Octavio just shook his head as if he was disappointed. Must not like table-top games...

"Oh, smile for the camera!" Octavio raised the phone.

"Oh, cheese!" I grinned.

A slash took my picture.

"Good. Good." Octavio typed on the phone. "So what're ya plannin' fer later?"

"I'm going a party." I told him.

"Oh, can I come?!" Sylvia asked.

"I'll ask Sheryl." I told her. "For now though, what do I learn today?"

"Honestly, I'm runnin' outta things to teach ya." Ocvtavio said. "Yer learnin' so fast."

"But you're planning something big tomorrow, I'm sure." I guessed. "Right?"

"Yer birthday?" He raised an eyerow. "Oh, I've got somethin' very special planned. You'll see…"

"So Sylvia." I turned to her. "Wanna do some Salmon runs?"

"Sure!" She agreed.

"Hey, just come back later, girl!" Octavio said while scratching a disk. "I need ma test audience!"

"Why don't you use Ivan?" I wondered.

"Because he's not-uh…fresh enough…" He replied.

Ivan then looked at him with an offended expression.

"I will." Sylvia assured him.

 **Hours Later…**

After a few shifts with Nina and some deadpan squid girl in a Tentatek hat, we returned to my apartment to find George and his sisters packing their instruments in a van with Stuhf helping them.

"Alright…" George said. "That's about everything…oh, hey little man! Whatcha up to?"

"You going to the party?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded his head. "We'll be out all night, so sorry if you wanted to hang out."

"Sheryl said I could come." I told him.

He then glared at Sheryl.

"I gave him rules!" Sheryl defended herself. "Plus, he told me he's never been to a party before!"

"…Fine…" George agreed. "But it'll be a little cramped on the ride there."

"That's fine." I shrugged. "DJ said Octarians are good at making room."

"Well, get in then." George opened the door.

"Come on, Sylvia!" I said as I hopped in.

Sylvia took a seat too. Stuhf went in after us.

"Oh, she's coming too?" George asked, surprised. "Well, now it's really going to be cramped."

"I have an idea!" Sheryl shouted as she jumped onto Stuhf. "I'll sit on his lap!"

George just rolled his eyes and closed the door. He and Carol then took the two front seats.

"So…" Sheryl turned to face Stuhf. "What's with those white rings on your spikes?"

"It means they're poisonous." He answered. "Be careful now…"

"So you're deadly, huh?" Sheryl asked. "You know, I think I'll take that risk..."

Eeewww, now they're kissing…

 **Twenty Minutes Later…**

We arrived at the place. It seemed like whoever was hosting the place rented the whole building.

"So whose party is it?" I asked.

"Pearl's." Carol answered. "She just felt like having a party."

"Oh, I know her!" I told her.

"You do?" George asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" I nodded my head. "Guyver got Marina to teach me some DJ stuff!"

"He wasn't kidding?!" George was shocked now.

"Hey, where do you want this?" Stuhf asked, lifting a drum.

"Just a sec!" George called out before facing me and Sylvia. "Alright, so what rules did Sheryl set for you?"

"Only drink water, soda cans, and punch we know is okay, and stay in areas with lots of people." I told him.

"Good." He nodded his head. "Now you'll follow us in, have fun, and try to stay out of trouble."

We nodded our heads and followed them in.

Inside was…pretty loud. There were a ton of people there and there was loud music being played by another act. It didn't take long for my friends to have their stuff set up.

"Alright, we play in an hour, so for now we can have a little fun for now." George told his sisters.

He then turned to us.

"Now there are several dance floors," He pointed them out. "Game rooms, snack bars, and movie rooms, so take your pick. Stick together as best as you can, especially if you want to leave early. For now, the rest of us will find something to-aaand Sheryl and Stuhf are already gone."

"Well, I'm sure they're off having fun." I shrugged.

"Yeah…well, see ya." George waved. "I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Hm…I'm gonna try out one of those game rooms." Sylvia said. "You?"

"I'll see if Pearl wants to say hi." I told her.

We did a high five and went our separate ways.

This place is huge though…where would I even find-and there she is. Sitting on one of the couches. She seemed to be talking to a grey-haired squid girl in a green outfit.

"Hey Pearl!" I shouted as I ran over.

"Hm?" She looked over and recognized me. "Hey man! What're you doing here?"

"My friends are playing later." I told her.

"Wait, let me guess…" Pearl took a moment. "Name Pending? I'm let'n some small local bands have a chance in the spotlight here and that's the one after this one, so…"

I nodded my head.

"Oh, this is Marie!" She introduced me to her friend. "Y'know, from the Squid Sisters!"

"…Squid…Sisters…" I took a moment. "O-oh yeah! I listened to one of their songs once!"

The calm smile on Marie's face dropped.

"You've…heard of us…right?" Marie asked.

"Not until this week, no." I shook my head. "You famous?"

"Are you for eel?!" Marie had a face of pure disbelief.

"Ba-hahaha!" Pearl laughed. "He knew about us before comin' here! Watch out, Marie…we're stealing your potential fans!"

"I hope this doesn't mean we'll be has-beens soon…" Marie groaned.

"Hey, you seem familiar…" I noticed. "Have we met before now?"

"Um…not that I remember…" Marie thought about it. "So how do you know Pearl?"

"Marie, this is Reena's little protégé!" Pearl told her. "Made a song all by himself the other day!"

"Impressive…" Marie did a half-smile.

"Oh, where's Marina?" I wondered.

"She's busy." Pearl said. "She's helping Marie's cousin and friends with some stuff. Oh, I'm gonna get some more punch. BRB!"

Pearl than got up and left.

"…So…which settlement are you from?" Marie seemed genuinely curious.

"Cirrina Countryside." I answered, taking a seat.

She then looked confused.

"I meant Octarian settlement." She clarified. "You from the Canyon? The Valley?"

"Never been to either of those places." I replied. "I grew up in Cirrina."

"That's…unusual…" Marie remarked. "Buuuut it does explain how you've never heard of us. I've met someone from there who hadn't heard of me before coming here. I guess lack of culture is rampant there."

"Is it Sarah?" I guessed.

"H-how'd you know?!" Marie looked surprised.

"I know Sarah and she's from Cirrina, so I just guessed." I shrugged.

"Oh…" Marie said, a bit embarrassed.

"So you know Sarah?" I leaned forward. "Do you know where she and Guyver have been lately?"

"Um…I…do know Sarah…and Guyver." She admitted. "They're…um…helping us with some stuff."

"Well, I hope they're back tomorrow." I said, leaning back. "Can't have them miss my birthday."

"If I get the chance, I'll tell them." She told me. "Promise.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"So, who are your band friends, anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, here they are!" I showed her a picture on my phone. "The girl with the tied up hair is Carol, the girl with the long hair to the side is Sheryl, and the guy with the spiky hair is George."

"Hey, I've seen him before." Marie recognized him.

"You do?" I then remembered. "Oh yeah, he did mention face-planting during a stage dive at a music competition you judged at."

"No, from-wait…" Marie was remembering. "That was him?! Oh wow…I remember now…the people in the audience were jerks that day."

She then looked at her phone.

"Well, I have to go." She got up. "If we see each other again, I'll help you become more cultured."

"Aw, but wouldn't you like to see my friends play?" I whined. "George is a big Squid Sisters fan."

"I'd love to, kid. Trust me, I would." She assured me. "But this is important."

I nodded my head and she left.

…I guess I'll go find Sylvia in one of the game rooms. George did tell us to stay together…and we split up immediately…I've become worse at doing what people say lately...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **2 hours Later…**

I managed to find her playing air-hockey. She challenged me to a few rounds. I won a few, but she won more. We decided to play a few different games and ended up playing some ski-ball. It wasn't until a few minutes after that I noticed she was rubbing the side of her head every few minutes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…" She replied. "I just…my head's been hurting a bit lately…and my ears have been ringing. This music's not helping…"

"You need to leave?" I was a little concerned.

"I should be fine." She regained her composure. "A little migraine can't keep this soldier down!"

"How long have you had these headaches?" I was curious.

"For a couple days now." She told me. "I've been asking the King about it, but he says I should be fine."

"King?" I was confused.

"Oh yeah!" She turned to me. "Your DJ friend is also a king. The same one from the Great Turf War."

"Huh…" That was interesting. "So wait, he's the leader of his people that were forced underground…and the Splatoon that protects Inkopolis squidnapped him…who's the bad guy in this scenario?"

"Guess we'll ask later." She shrugged. "Ooooh, I'd hate for our side to turn out to be the bad guys."

"I'm sure it's not black and white." I assured her. "…I think I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay." Sylvia said as she lined up her shot. "I'll get something in a bit. I'm gonna see if I can beat my high score."

I then left her behind to find the nearest snack table.

"Aw yeah!" I got excited. "Pizza!"

I got a slice.

"Pizza lover?" A girl in a school cardigan asked. "Me too."

"And you are…?" I didn't know her.

"Eileen!" She told me. "Ivan's twin sister. He told me about a little Octoling DJ dude in some nifty goggles and lookie what I found!"

"Oh, cool!" I said before taking another bite. "Wait, does yours have pineapple on it?"

"Oh yeah!" She showed me the slice. "We loooove pineapple pizza."

And I thought Ivan was a weird before…

"Well, I gotta go." She suddenly turned to leave. "Nice meetin' ya!"

Well, that went nowhere…

I opened a cooler.

Empty?! Not even a water bottle?

I could see a punch bowl though…

"Hey, uh…what's in this punch bowl?" I asked a nearby Anemone.

"…Fruit punch?" The Anemone shrugged and looked at an empty container. "Mixed fruit punch."

If it's just regular fruit punch, it should be fine, right?

 **10 Minutes Later…**

The drink dasted good, but what wuz in it? I looked ad de box and it juss zed Fruit Punch…I've zeen id in da ztore bevore.

"Hey, Tim?" Sylvia walked over. "My head's hurting a lot. I think I want to leave now. I'll just take some pizza to go."

"Yeah me too…" I rubbed my head. "I veel funny…"

"You okay, Tim?" She looked at me. "You're wobbling a bit."

"Well, I had zome bunch an the box said juss bunch an I had a cub an now I veel vunny…" I explained.

"Someone messed with the punch?!" Sylvia was shocked. "Wait…you couldn't handle one cup?"

I was about to answer, but ended up losing balance and stumbling a bit.

"Let's…just go." She sighed as she got herself a slice of pizza. "My head's hurting too much."

 **30 Minutes Later…**

"Well, dad wus a vun party…" I said.

"Too bad we had to leave early because you accidentally got drunk and I got a migraine." Sylvia remarked. "I didn't even get to dance. I don't know if you know this, but I can bust a move."

"I'd vlop like a vish." I told her. "I never bracticed…"

It took a bit, but we managed to get to Sylvia's apartment.

"So why we here?" I asked.

"Heard it's your birthday tomorrow…" She went inside and came out with a small box. "So I got you a gift!"

"Hey, thankss!" I opened it. "…Whass it say? My vision's blurry."

"I got ya Squidlancer 5!" She told me.

"dere are 4 other Squidlancers?" I said, wide-eyed.

"Eh, you don't have to play the others." She shrugged.

"…I don have a game zysstem though…" I pointed out.

"Oh…well, I'll bring my Splatstation over some time!" She decided.

"Wooooow…" I was excited.

"O-kay, let's get you home…" She started guiding me. "I shouldn't be doing this with this much of a headache…"

"I wish Zarah an Guyver were here…" I said. "Dey'd be a big elp."

"Too bad they haven't shown up in a while." Sylvia groaned. "They haven't even answered my texts. Those privates need discipline!"

 **20-ish Minutes Later…**

We managed to get to my apartment. I felt like we had a conversation on the way, but I couldn't remember it. We went in and she sat me on the couch.

"You…gonna be okay?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm zure I'll be good after zome shleep, I'm ssure." I replied. "You?"

"Hopefully the same." She said, taking a seat and yawning. "I think I'll take a nap too…"

I guess we both decided to sleep on the couch.

After a while, I was about halfway to sleep when Sylvia got up and walked to the door.

"S-Silv?' I slowly turned my head. "Where're ya goin?"

She didn't answer.

She must've decided to sleep at her place rather than the couch.

Eh, it's fine I guess…I can lie down…

And drift…into…sleep…

…

 **Elsewhere…Some Time Earlier…**

Hm…still fits…mostly…

"Hey, Amphia." Stanley opened the door. "We got the tickets…pffft-haha...what are you wearing?"

"What?" I looked in the mirror. "It's my old army uniform."

"That's a military uniform?" He looked down and up. "A little revealing, isn't it?"

"Don't ask me why." I shrugged. "I'm actually surprised. It's a bit snug in some places, but mostly fits like a glove…I am muffin-topping a bit though…I'll need to fix that…"

"Eh, that's just part of being a parent." Stanley told me. "You let yourself go a little bit."

"…The shell are you talking about?!" I looked down and up. "You're ripped!"

"I-I managed to keep a steady fitness schedule…" He told me. "Also both my wives liked it when I'd keep in shape."

"I can see why…" I had to refrain from staring. "Well, I'm going to change back so…"

"Oh, right!" He stepped back out and shut the door. "I'll leave your ticket next to the door!"

Geez, that guy…and his last wife left him?!

I need to cool my head before I start to develop a thing for Inklings…

I'll distract myself with a workout…need to get rid of this flab…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **The Next Morning…**

I slowly woke up.

My head hurt a little…

I got up to notice someone put a blanket on me.

"Mornin' birthday boy!" Sheryl was the first to greet me. She was making breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted her back. "…Where're George and Carol?

"They're out getting groceries." She told me. "We didn't see you after we were done. You guys leave early?"

"Yeah…" I confirmed. "Sylvia had a headache and I drank some bad punch and felt woozy."

"Tim!" She got frustrated. "What'd I tell you?"

"I-I asked about it!" I told her. "It was the only drink at the table and I asked about it! I only had one cup though…"

"Well, at least you asked…" Sheryl sighed. "Wait, you could eat a whole wasabi stick in 20 seconds, but you couldn't handle one cup of spiked punch?"

I shrugged.

"Eh, whatever…" She wanted to change the subject. "So, whatcha got planned for today?"

"Not sure." I had no plan.

I then noticed I had some texts.

 **Goodguy: Hey Tim! Sorry we haven't hung out in a while. We were busy with stuff.**

 **Goodguy: Heard it was your birthday! We should hang out later!**

Yeah…we should!

"I'll hang out with Sarah and Guyver later!" That's my plan.

"Cool!" Sheryl liked that idea. "But for now, you want some breakfast?

"Sure!" I liked that idea. "What's on the menu?"

"Made some eggs and hash browns!" She just made a plate. "Have some."

"Alright!" I got excited. "You're the best!"

"Aw, you're so sweet!" She remarked as she handed me the food. "I'm definitely showing you my other birthmarks in 3-4 years."

O-kaaaay…

 **1 Hour Later…**

Alright! Wide-awake, washed up, and ready for the day!

 **MusiclovR: So what time's good?**

 **Goodguy: Sarah needs to wake up still. I'd say an hour? Maybe? Do whatever until then.**

 **MusiclovR: K.**

I should check on Sylvia…wait…where was her apartment again?

…I can't remember…

Hm…maybe I'll say hi to Octavio.

 **20 Minutes Later…**

I entered the old Ammo Knights training room and removed my goggles.

"Hey, DJ!" I waved.

"Hm?" Octavio noticed me. "Ah, you're here."

"Yeah, I-" I then noticed something. "Is that Sylvia?"

Sure enough, Sylvia was lying on the ground with a blanket draped over her.

"Oh, she came by yesterday to help some more." He told me.

"With the headaches she's been having?" I was surprised. "That's…dedication, I guess…"

"Uh-yeah, dedication." Octavio replied. "She should really tone down the committed soldier stuff for her health...she'll be fine when she wakes up. She just needs some rest."

Yeah…maybe…

"So, Happy Birthday." He remembered.

"Thanks!" I replied. "So what'd you get me?"

"Get'n greedy, huh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Kidd'n…I've gotten carried away too. Don't worry though; I've got somethin' for ya…somethin' I gave yo daddy."

My…dad?

"W-what is it?" I wanted to know.

"Over here…" He urged me to follow.

I followed him over to the upper portion where there was a basketball hoop. I could see Ivan sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. Across from him was a table next to a furnace and a large bucket of water.

"Alright…" Octavio said as he led me over. "I've decided that yer ready for this gift. Then again, it wasn't really a competition between anyone else. But now's the time you get what's yours."

"Woah, uh…DJ?" Ivan walked over. "You sure about this?

"I've never been surer of anything in my life!" Octavio told him. "I'm tellin' ya he's ready!"

Their gazes turned to me.

"Now, hold your left hand on the table." Octavio told me.

I was a bit confused, but did so anyway. He hasn't wronged me yet, so…

"Palm down." He specified.

I put my palm down.

"Good…" He held my hand down and reached for something in the furnace. "Just like that…"

"Ummmm…" I'm starting to have second-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as he slammed something burning hot on my forearm. The pain was unbearable! Why would he do that?!

A few seconds passed before he released me.

"Now put it in the ice water!" He told me. "Quickly!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" I quickly shoved my arm in the bucket and felt quick relief. "Haaaahhh…What is wrong with you, you lunatic?!"

"It's fine, the pain goes away quickly." He assured me. "Trust me, I know. Heck, you ain't even crying. Yer daddy bawled like a baby!"

"That's what you gave my dad?!" I was shocked to hear. "Why?!"

"Tim!" Sylvia yelled as she ran up. "I heard screaming! What happened?!"

"All will be revealed in due time." Octavio didn't explain as he crossed his arms. "For now, let's just say now he's got style! He'll thank me for it. Wait and see…"

"It's all black and red…" I said as I looked at it.

"It'll green out soon." He assured me. "You got those wraps I wanted?"

"Here." Ivan gave him a roll of bandages.

"I'll wrap that up!" Sylvia said as she took the roll and started wrapping my arm.

"Best people don't see it…yet…" Octavio nodded. "Oh, I've got one more thing for you."

"Please tell me you aren't going to take out one of my eyes…" I hoped.

"What? Naw!" He shook his head. "I meant this!"

He handed me a disk.

"Made it m'self!" He said. "Don't play it until later in life, though. Got it?"

"Why?" I was confused again.

"Let's say on it is a powerful song." He sort of explained. "It'll be very useful for ya in the future."

"I mean, looking out for his future is nice, but…" Sylvia was just as confused as I was.

"It'll be fine." Octavio assured her. "Boy, to be honest, yer kind of a ditz."

"Oh…" Well that's good to know…

"But you've grown on me." He continued. "I wouldn't have done what I just did for anyone else. Only you, Junior."

Thanks?

Wait…

"Is this permanent?" I asked. "Mom will kill me if it is."

"She'll get over it." Octavio shrugged. "Now why don't you hang with yer friends?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." I agreed. "Um…bye…"

"Good luck, Junior." Octavio waved me goodbye.

"Later!" Ivan waved as he went back to reading his magazine. "Oh, here! Take this!"

He threw something at me and I caught it.

"…A Fishing Lure?" I was confused.

"Figured you're at the age where you could use that." Ivan told me. "Wear it on your hip!"

I attached it to a lower left side of my jacket.

"Oh my…" Sylvia started snickering.

"What?" I was confused.

"I…don't wanna say…" Sylvia said, looking a bit embarrassed now. "L-let's just go…"

As I followed her out, I could see Octavio glaring at Ivan

We walked out of the training room and I put my goggles on.

"So he…burned you?" Sylvia was confused and worried. "Why?"

"I don't know." I told her. "I don't know why he burned me or why he gave me this disk."

"Maybe Octarians just get weird when they get older." She guessed.

"I guess…" I felt my arm.

I then got a text.

"Oh, great timing!" I told Sylvia. "Sarah and Otis wanna hang out and Sarah's finally up!"

"Finally!" Sylvia crossed her arms. "I get they're secret agents, but at least call your fellow soldiers every now and then."

"I'm sure they had their reasons." I shrugged. "Now let's meet them at the Plaza. I…need to process what Octavio did…"

"And if he tries something like that again, he'll have to deal with the Sergeant who whipped you into shape!" She boasted.

"If by 'whipped me into shape' you mean 'worked to death,' then you'd be right." I quipped. "I haven't forgotten Musselforge Fitness!"

"It did you wonders!" She rolled her eyes. "Now let's meet them at the Square already!"

We then hurried to the Square. Well, the rest of the day can only get better from here!

...

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year! Sorry this chapter took a while, but I wanted to get my other story caught up as well. Hopefully these chapters will be worth the wait. It's Tim's birthday and he's already gotten some gifts. Can you guess what the Fishing Lure is all about?**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Later…**

Alright, we're waiting next to Deca Tower. Now where are they…?

"Hey guys!" We heard a voice shout. "We're here!"

It was Sarah and Guyver.

"Hey guys-uh…" Something was off. "You two okay? You look…uh…thinner…"

"It's a long story that we don't feel like explaining." Guyver said.

"Wanting to lose weight is fine, but anorexia isn't." Sylvia said.

"We aren't anorexic." Sarah sighed. "We just…had a rough week."

"Remind me never to join the Splatoon…" I mumbled to Sylvia.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Sarah heard me.

Carp!

"Uh…I-uh…Sylvia told me!" I admitted.

Sarah and Guyver then glared at Sylvia, who gasped at my betrayal.

"Well…he showed me his eyes!" Sylvia ratted me out.

They then looked at me, surprised.

"W-well, i-it was a mutual exchange of secrets!" I told them. "I'm in on your secret and she's in on mine. I won't tell anyone though. Promise!"

Sarah sighed and Guyver facepalmed.

"…I'd care more, but I just wanna relax." Sarah shrugged. "So…movie?"

"Movie!" Sylvia and I shouted in unison.

"Then it's settled." Guyver nodded. "…Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"Uh…burned it…" I replied.

"Got a little carried away with the Crust Bucket's fryers I'm guessing?" He guessed.

"Y-yeah." I lied. "Just don't talk to Sean about it…it was my fault for not being careful, but he still feels a little guilty…"

"So Tim's gonna be doing some other stuff for a while." Sylvia backed me up.

"Well, hope it heals soon." Guyver hoped. "Now…what movie to see?"

"Hey," Sarah was looking at my hip. "Is that a Fishing Lure?"

Okay, what is with this thing?

 **Meanwhile…**

We finally arrived.

Inkopolis.

This…is a very big city…pretty crowded too…especially when compared to Cirrina…

I hope he didn't have too hard of a time when he first got here…

"So where does Tim live?" Stanley asked.

"I think he said it was Bream Pond Apartments." I remembered. "Oooh, I'll surprise him!"

"Well, I'll go find my children too." Stanley shrugged. "I know they live at Flounder Heights, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"And you, Gerald?" I wondered.

"Erm…I'll just do my own thing for a bit until it's time fer the party." He decided. "Keep in-touch with yer phones, now."

We all nodded and went our separate ways.

 **1 Hour Later…**

Alright, this should be the place.

Aw, my little Octim…

I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, an Inkling boy opened the door.

"Hello," I waved. "I'm here to see my son?"

His eyes widened and he froze.

"Ben, close the door!" I heard a green-haired Inkling girl yell as out came…an Octotrooper?!

I grabbed it before it could leave. It's still pretty small, only a foot high…

Wait…

"Did Tim get a haircut?!" I demanded an answer.

"H-he left the parlor and then these things came to life and they followed me home!" An orange-haired Inkling girl shouted. "Why did they come to life?!"

"Do you know where our daddy is?" The Octotrooper asked.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"F-four total…" The Inkling boy said as he got up.

"Okay, I can handle this…" I sighed. "Now, is my boy here?"

They both got wide-eyed.

"He…doesn't live here anymore…" The boy admitted.

I gave them an icy-cold death stare.

"…Explain…" I ordered.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

"I…cannot…believe you!" I really couldn't. "I trusted you with my baby boy and you almost let him starve to death, bribed and blackmailed him, tried to remove his goggles, and kicked him out!"

They all had guilty faces.

"Alright, so where does he live now?" I asked.

"I think he said he lives with his band friends." Ben told me. "Last time I saw him that is…"

"Oh, okay." That's a relief since he likes them. "And where do they live?"

They all fell silent.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay." I decided getting angry would be pointless. "You three are going to help me find him."

"What?" Andrea was surprised.

"We should." Ben agreed. "We haven't been good roommates. Probably best to help out and leave on good terms, right?"

"…Alright, Benny." Lisa nodded. "But what do we do with…these things?"

We all looked at the little Octotroopers.

"You have video games, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Andrea nodded. "Brought some from home."

I had them stick the Octotroopers in front of a Squidbox and the little Inklings were surprised to see them sitting still and playing.

"That'll keep them busy all day." I told them. "Now come on."

They all followed me out of the place.

 **One Hour Later…Inkopolis Square**

We decided to split up. I had Lisa go with Andrea while Ben went with me.

I don't get it…why isn't he answering my calls?

"This isn't working…" I sighed. "Where did you last see him, anyway?"

"Last time I saw him, I was helping him get some turntables and stuff." He told me.

"Turntables?" I was confused. "Why?"

"Apparently he wants to be a DJ." He shrugged.

"I said no DJs!" I couldn't believe it. "What else has he done behind my back?!"

"Maybe Crusty Sean knows." Ben suggested. "Tim works for him, right?"

"Tim works at Grizzco now." I told him. "Apparently it pays more."

"So you won't let him do ink battles, but you let him fight Salmonids?" What?

"Fight…Salmonids?" I was confused. "Tim said he collects eggs…"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Salmonid eggs."

"…What…?" I stood there, shocked.

His eyes widened too.

"I'm guessing…he didn't tell you that…?" He got nervous.

I had to process this…

I then noticed Gerald.

"Gerald!" I called out as I walked over. "You see Tim anywhere?"

I noticed he was talking to another old squid…Cuttlefish?! A-also an old Horseshoe Crab…Ammoses Shellendorf! And two squid girls before turning to see me.

"Ah, Amphia!" He was pleasantly surprised. "How's Timmy?"

"I'd like to know that myself!" I said. "He moved to a new apartment and I don't know where, he fights Salmonids apparently, and he won't answer my calls!"

"Who are we talking about?" The black-haired squid girl asked.

"My son Octim." I answered and showed her a picture.

"Hey, wasn't he on Sarah's Turf War team?" She asked the grey-haired squid girl.

"T-Turf…War…" I couldn't believe it. "My son…is playing Turf Wars?"

"Oh dear…" Gerald scratched his head.

I sat on the ground, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Grey girl asked.

"I told him SPECIFICALLY…No Ink Battles!" I shouted. "What else has he been doing behind my back?! Taking off his goggles in front of everyone?!"

"What do goggles have to do with anything?" Grey girl was more confused.

"Amphia," Gerald put a hand on my shoulder. "I know yer upset now, but maybe you can help these four. There's apparently a bad apple in Inkopolis and they could use all the help they can get. I'd go m'self, but I've got birthday stuff to schedule. We'll find him, don't worry."

"…Maybe…" I sighed. "But why would he blatantly disobey me like that? I don't understand…"

"Could be the years of being sheltered," Gerald guessed. "He got tired of bein' cooped up and started enjoying the full extent of the freedom he has, maybe it's the lack of a proper father figure in his life…or maybe it's just puberty. He should be hittin' that about now, right? Late bloomer maybe?"

I made a deep sigh.

"I'll just go…" I got back up. "I'll chew him out for this later…"

 **20 Minutes Later…Inkopolis Plaza…**

"Geez, I kinda feel bad for this place…" The girl named Callie said. "And a liiittle creeped out by the ghost town vibes."

"Wait, this is where I last saw Tim." Ben said. "I helped him get his musical equipment in the old Ammo Knights."

Cuttlefish and Ammoses looked at him, then at me.

Wait, why would if this bad guy's in the Ammo Knights, why would Tim need musical equipment there?

I pushed my way into the store and the others followed.

I then shoved the training room door opened and saw…

Oh Octo…

Him…?

Why is he here?!

He turned and noticed me.

"Ah, Amphia!" Octavio looked pleasantly surprised. "Glad you've finally come back…"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"You…" I couldn't believe it…him again...

"Took ya long enough to come back to me." Octavio grumbled. "Ah, I see you've brought Craig and Shellendork along too, and the Squid Sisters, and…no idea who the last squid is."

"What's going on?" Some random Inkling came in from the upper area. "Oh no! The ducky club found me! I know this looks bad, but I tell ya, I'm innocent!"

I have no idea who that squid is or why I should care. I returned my attention to Octavio.

"Whatever you're up to is over, Octavio!" The Cap'n stated, aiming his Bamboozler cane.

"Up to?" Octavio seemed confused. "I ain't up to nothin'. Just hangin' around and droppin' some beats."

"Bullshark." Marie rolled her eyes. "You have some plan to take over Inkopolis, don't you?"

"Nah!" The DJ shook his head. "In fact, I plan on retirin' soon."

"Retiring?" Callie tilted her head.

"Wait…" Ben tried interrupting. "Who is this g-"

"Where's Tim?!" I demanded to know.

"Tim?" Octavio put a tentacle where his chin would be. "Guess it's appropriate he should be here, Amphia. Wouldn't you agree? Bring him here. I'll wait, and then we'll explain everything."

 **Later…**

What is going on…?

Octavio's here…

He interacted with my son…Who's apparently off doing something with his friends…

The 'Squid Sisters' were trying to move Octavio, but he was using his suction cups to stick to the floor.

"You two…seem to know each other pretty well…" Cuttlefish noticed. "Mind givin' us the details?"

"I do mind." I told him. "So, no."

"…Maybe try talkin' to him so we can at least get him outta here?" Cuttlefish suggested.

"I don't want to talk to him." I stated. "I just want to get my son and take him home!"

"I might move if I talk to Amphia!" Octavio shouted. "Without any eavesdroppers…"

"…Amphia?" Cuttlefish looked at me. "I might recommend it if ya don't want yer boy seein' him."

"Ugh…fine…" Let's get this over with.

I sat next to him as the others went to the other room to give us some privacy, only having the door opened slightly to keep an eye on us. Well, except for that one squid who was already here in the upper level, but I think they forgot about him.

"He's a nice boy." Octavio said. "A bit of a ditz, but he knows his manners. Got a lotta potential as a beatsmith too."

"I don't want him to be a DJ." I told him.

"Why not?" He was confused.

"You think I want him to be like you?!" I glared at him.

"He wanted to be a DJ in the first place." Octavio shrugged. "He and his friend just happened to find me in their captivity and I became his teacher."

"I hope you haven't been corrupting him…" I told him. "I don't want him to be a part of your brainwashing schemes! Yeah, I know about that! What were you thinking?!"

"That's been happening." Octavio told me. "You were just made blissfully unaware."

"Seriously, what would his father think about this?!" I asked.

"He knew." Octavio replied.

"What?" I looked at him.

"He knew." He repeated himself. "He wasn't a fan of it, but he let it happen. A necessary evil, as he'd put it. He just wanted to keep you in a state of being blissfully unaware to a lot of the bad stuff happening. Must've liked ya better that way. Frankly, I think I did too."

That's…that can't be…there's no way he'd just allow that…

"I'm just going to take Octim home when he gets here and he'll never see you again!" I stated.

"…Yeah, somethin' I wanted to ask…" Octavio looked at me.

"…What?" I was hesitant to hear it.

"His name is Octim." Octavio started. "He said he was named after his daddy…that's true, right?"

"Right…" I replied.

"But Octim was just a name that Jr. would use to not draw attention to himself during his military training…" He continued. "Right?"

"…R-right…" I nodded my head.

He then got closer. I got nervous.

"So…" He looked me dead in the eye. "Does that mean the boy's name is actually-"

"Yes…" I stopped him there. "It is…"

"…And you wanted to keep him in a shack in the sticks." Octavio crossed his arms in a disappointed manner. "How long did ya think this would work?

"Just go back to whatever holding cell they had you in." I sighed as I stood up. "My son is not seeing you again."

 **Meanwhile…**

"That movie was awesome!" I stated.

"But you missed a chunk of it when you were getting a refill, Tim." Guyver pointed out. "What were you even doing?"

"S-sorry…" I apologized. "I got my drink, but these girls kept trying to talk to me. They kept asking me questions like what's with my goggles. I told them I couldn't show them my eyes, and they said I was 'mysterious' and wanted to talk more."

"You must be great at 'luring' them in, then." Sarah chuckled as she nudged my shoulder.

"Wait, is that what this thing is for?!" I was shocked to find out. "Oh dear…"

"Where'd you even get that?" Sarah asked.

"Ivan gave it to me." I told her. "I…guess it's thoughtful?"

"You've seen Ivan?" Guyver was surprised. "Where?"

"He's been hanging around the Plaza." I told them. "He says the Rubber Duck Club is after him and he needs to prove his innocence, but he just lounges around all day doing nothing from what I've seen."

"Woah," Sarah looked at her phone. "I just turned my phone on and I have several texts."

"From who?" Sylvia asked.

"From…ugh…the Splatoon…" There was no point hiding it from us. "They found him, Guyver!"

Guyver looked at her phone.

"Ah…" He nodded his head.

Wait, him? Him who?

"Sorry Tim, they want us to come with over." Guyver told us.

"Wait…" Sarah read another text. "They actually want us to bring you with along for some reason…"

Wait…

"Where…are we going?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Inkopolis Plaza." Sara replied.

Oh no…

Sylvia and I looked at each other.

"I'll come too!" Sylvia decided. "I mean, I can't let you soldiers have all hog all of action. Leave some for me!"

"I guess…" Sarah shrugged. "Now come on, guys."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: New Follower! Thanks TheSoCoolWriterfor your interest in this story and I hope you, my other followers, and everyone else who reads this continues to enjoy my works!**

Chapter 35

 **Minutes Later…**

We were walking over to the Plaza.

Eeeuuugh…

Sylvia and I looked at each other, scared.

"Sh-should we tell them?" I whispered to Sylvia.

"I think it may be best…" Sylvia agreed. "Wait, maybe they aren't talking about the same person!"

I nodded my head.

"So-uh…who are we seeing?" I asked Sarah.

"Bad guy named Octavio." She answered.

Sylvia and I looked at each other, more scared.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Guyver could tell something was up.

Aaaaaaaaawww…

…

Well…guess I gotta admit it…

"You…know how I was looking for a DJ?" I asked and they nodded. "Well…we may have…borrowed one…"

"YOU LET HIM OUT?!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm sorry!" I crouched on the ground and covered my head. "I-I was desperate, George told me where to find him, and he said he agreed to teach me! All he's done so far is teach me! He hasn't done anything illegal! A-and he said he was running out of things to teach me, so we would've brought him back soon!"

"Do you know who you let out?" Sarah glared at me. "Do you know what he's like?"

"He's cranky, egotistical, and has high expectations, but that's about it." From my experience.

"Tim, he's the leader of Octarians." Guyver looked me in the eyes, well, goggles. "I lived in a crumbling, oppressive society. He's brainwashed and hypnotized people! I'll admit to being a fan of his music, but I wouldn't trust him anywhere near a turntable for a long while!"

"Please stop yelling at me…" I begged.

"Yeah, can you please stop?" Sylvia agreed. "My headache's coming back…"

Sarah put a hand to her face.

"Alright, we'll stop yelling." Sarah agreed. "Just…be prepared to get hounded by the other agents."

Great…

"D-does this mean...I'm going to be put in a snowglobe too?" I asked.

"I don't think they will." Guyver shrugged.

 **Inkopolis Plaza…**

We made our way into the old Ammo Knights. Inside were...the Cap'n, Marie and I think that's Callie…Mr Shellendorf, and…?

"Ben?" I was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Tim!" He seemed relieved to see me. "Did you know your tentacles come to life? I know. We're taking care of them!"

"Wait…when Octavio said our tentacles make Octotroopers…" I remembered that lesson. "I'm a dad?!"

"Sort of…?" Guyver seemed to be thinking hard about it.

"Aw, now I need to think of names!" I couldn't believe it.

"You've got bigger troubles than that." Sarah said as she turned to the others. "Tim and Sylvia freed Octavio so Tim could have a DJ-ing teacher."

The group looked surprised before turning to me.

"Is this true?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Y-yes…" I admitted. "H-he's hardly done anything though. He's just been here teaching me. We said we'd bring him back though…"

"Why would he teach you though?" Marie asked, confused. "He doesn't really like talking to anyone."

I just shrugged.

"Well, Cra…your mom is in there." Ben told me.

…She is? I knew she was coming soon, but here? Now?

I opened the door to the training room and entered. The others followed me in.

"Mom!" I ran over to her.

"Tim!" She had a joyed expression that then turned into a furious one. "You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Oh no…

"I told you specifically NO INK BATTLES!" She shouted. "I told you, no DJs!"

"A-actually, you said maybe not a DJ…" I corrected her.

"Did..." She glared at me with a shocked expression. "Did you just talk back to me?!"

Oh dear...

"Ah, Tim!" Octavio finally spoke and pulled me over. "Likin' yer birthday so far?"

"At first…" I replied. "Now though…"

Mom then pulled me away from him.

"I am taking him far away from you!" Mom told him. "Come on, Tim. We're going back to Cirrina!"

"What?!" Did I just hear that right?

"Oh, no you don't!" Octavio grabbed me and pulled me over towards him. "Boy's got potential! You can't snuff out his dreams when he's young and impressionable!"

"Leave him alone, Octavio!" Callie shouted.

"Yeah!" Cuttlefish agreed. "That boy has nothin' to do with you!"

"Nothing?" Octavio stared at him. "Craig, I'm sure YOU of all people can relate to my situation…"

"What are ya talkin' about?" The Cap'n didn't understand.

"Come on…" Octavio rolled his eyes.

He then then pulled off my goggles.

Both mom and Octavio then released me.

…

"Can't an old Octopus hang with his grandson?" What?

…

"WHAAAAAT?!" I and almost everyone else shouted.

"Tim…" Sylvia looked at me. "You're his grandson?!"

"I'm his grandson?!" I was just as surprised as her.

"How could you not know?!" Sarah asked, shocked. "You have the same eyes!"

"H-he said talent's visible on the outside!" I explained.

"And you believed that?!" Guyver shouted.

"Stop yelling at me!" I covered my head.

"And that ain't all…" Octavio continued. "Should you tell 'em, Amphia, or should I?"

Mom looked unsure.

"…What?" I looked at her. "Tell me what?"

She sighed.

"…Octim…isn't your real name…" Mom admitted.

"But…you said I was named after my dad." I reminded her.

"Octim wasn't his real name either…" She told me. "...Tim…Your name is Octavio Takosawa the Third."

The whole room fell silent.

"BOOM!" Octavio shouted. "The shy-boy Octim is revealed to be the Grandson! The Prince! DJ Octim is DJ Octavio! YYEEEOOOWWWW!"

Mom then snatched my goggles from Octavio and put them back on my head.

"We're going home!" Mom shouted as she pulled me away. "We're going home and you're never coming here again!"

"But I have friends here!" I protested.

"Friends would care for your safety!" Mom assumed they didn't. "They wouldn't let you risk your life fighting Salmonids for money! You left a frying-boy job for that?!"

"He left?" Sarah was confused. "Tim, you told us you still had the job…you burned yourself using one of the fryers…"

"Burn…?" Mom's eyes widened. She looked at my left arm.

Mom then looked at Octavio.

"What did you do…?" She asked him. "What did you do?!"

"I gave the boy what's rightfully his." Octavio stated.

Mom then grabbed my bandages and tore them off.

I was confused while everyone but Octavio, Ben, and Ivan gasped.

What I and everyone else saw was a large, green X on my forearm.

"YOU MARKED HIM?!" Mom yelled.

"I marked Junior, so it's only natural that Junior Jr gets marked too." Octavio crossed his arms.

"I don't get it…" I was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It meant yer the heir!" Cuttlefish shouted. "Yer next in line to rule the Octarian Menace!"

"Please don't call it that…" Guyver groaned.

Me?

A king?

Wait…

"That's why you were teaching me about that non-DJ Octarian stuff!" I realized.

"Duh…" Octavio shrugged. "Octo, you're a ditz sometimes...at least you'll have advisors..."

"He's not ruling anything!" Mom pulled me again. "We're going home and I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Wait!" Sarah got in her way. "Sure, Tim disobeyed you, but he's made friends and had the time of his life here!"

"Yeah!" Guyver got in front too. "Tim Saved my and a lot of people's lives, actually! Some crazy guy was about to kill me, but Tim saved my life!"

"Tim…or Octavio 3, may have disobeyed you," Sylvia joined in. "But he lived life! He made friends! He had fun! He learned how to make music! He made a song all by himself even!"

"Look…" Ben walked over too. "I'll admit I haven't been the best to him, but if the shiner he gave me is a sign of anything, it's that…whatever his name is…is tougher than he looks."

"And I've had one...no…" Marie seemed to be remembering. "Two! I've had two conversations with the kid, and I can tell he's happy here."

"And I've never met him before now," Callie admitted. "But he looks like an adorable mini-Octavio and I don't want him to leave just yet!"

"Ya can't keep him cooped up forever." Cuttlefish shook his head. "He's gotta learn to be on his own sometime."

Mom looked as if she was thinking, possibly considering it.

"…I…" She seemed hesitant. "I'm sorry…but my son's safety comes before everything else...I can't lose him..."

"…Fine…" Cuttlefish sighed. "Can't get between a mother and her son…we'll just get Octavio back in is snowglobe..."

She continued to pull me towards the door.

"Noooo!" I struggled.

"Tim, don't make it harder than it has to be!" Mom begged.

"Hold on, I'll help ya!" Octavio started scratching disks.

"What are you-" Sarah's body then froze.

Callie and Marie then blocked the door.

"Whaaaat's going ooooon?!" Callie was freaking out.

"All-o-y'all are puppet's on ma strings!" Octavio chuckled.

I broke free from mom's grasp.

"DJ?" I looked around. "What's going on?"

"Ma little pet project!" Octavio boasted, and then pressed a button on a squidphone.

Nothing happened…then we heard something…a noise that got louder…then almost crashing in here came a giant floating machine with fists on it.

"The Octobot King?!" Cuttlefish shouted.

The machine turned towards me, and then one of the fists launched out, grabbed me, and threw me into the cockpit.

"Tim!" Mom shouted.

"Get in, Amphia!" Octavio ordered her. "I can only hold 'em off as long as I'm playin' the music!"

"Th-the music…" I heard Sylvia say. "I...I remember...He…he said he wanted help…Oh Cod…I couldn't remember what I was doing…I helped him make this!"

"You what?!" I couldn't believe it. "DJ, why?!"

"I'm thinkin' of yo future, boy!" Octavio told me. "If yer gonna pick up where I leave off, the least I can do make it easier for ya!"

"Don't hurt them!" I begged.

"They ain't hurtin'." Octavio assured me. "I'm controlling their bodies with ma beats, but they're fine…"

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sylvia grabbed her ears and screamed before passing out.

I stared, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"That…wasn't supposed to happen…" Octavio remarked. "Must've been the prototype songs…"

"Sylvia!" I tried jumping out, but a weird energy shield stopped me.

Guyver then Superjumped right into Octavio, knocking over him and the DJ equipment, but face-planting in the process.

Mom rushed over and tried taking the Squidphone from Octavio

"Stop!" Octavio shouted.

"Give me back my son!" Mom shouted. "I can't lose him too!"

"Stop denying my grandson his destiny!" Octavio spat back. "I'm thinkin' of the future here!"

The Inklings regained control over themselves and started to rush over to Octavio.

Come on, guys!

I don't want to leave you just yet!

I want to-

 ***Boop***

"Oops…" Octavio accidentally pressed something on the phone.

Suddenly the Octobot King rose up and started spinning rapidly, faster and faster, then launched off.

From inside I could see Inkopolis getting smaller and smaller…

What just happened?!

…

Where am I going…?

...

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
